Catch Me
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: SEQUEL TO "IT'S YOU" ...when Quinn and Rachel reunite during the holidays, after not seeing eachother for months somethings don't go as planned and certain people get in the way. Are they strong enough to get through it?
1. Chapter 1: Love in a dressing room

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the character's. I just like to borrow them :P. I really wish I did own Glee tho...that would be awesome. **_

_**A/N: I just want to say, I'm trying my best with this story, and if you're reading this and haven't read it's you; this will make little sense to you. Anyway, just a warning the drama will actually start fairly soon in this story; but it'll be worth it. Cheers and enjoy! Also I found it hard to write this since, it starts off during the Christmas holidays and it obviously isn't anywhere close to Christmas here in the real world, but anything can be made with a little bit of fiction :)**_

_**A/N#2: I was having some issues with Fanfiction and Im pretty sure I had uploaded this chapter 10 times, before it actually worked. so sorry about that.**_

...

Quinn walked into her family room, a cup of hot chocolate in hand. A lot had changed over the last 5 months. Christmas was a week away, and she was looking forward to seeing Rachel. But she had re-adjusted too many different things in her life since her girlfriend had left Lima.

Her mom had moved out and into a bigger mansion with her boyfriend (who Quinn actually liked), selling the house to none other than Sam, and his girlfriend who allowed Quinn to stay as long as she needed. The situation wasn't awkward although she thought it may be, living with her ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend; who happened to be 2 months pregnant.

When Sam found out about the baby she wanted to laugh at him, because they hadn't planned it; it was an accident and she felt her past haunting her when she thought about her accidental pregnancy. But she couldn't laugh because the only difference was Sam, and his girlfriend Kelly were in love and considering getting married, not just for the baby but because they were confident that they were meant to be. But it also made her think about Beth, and she was considering reconnecting with her daughter. But she hadn't talked to Rachel about it, and it also seemed awkward seen as Rachel's mom was the one who adopted Beth; but at the same time it wasn't awkward at all. She felt closer to Rachel because of it. Rachel didn't see Beth as a sister, because she wasn't; she wasn't related at all and if anything Rachel had considered Beth, Quinn's daughter, nothing less and nothing more.

It hadn't been long since Sam moved in, he had only been living there a month at most, there were still boxes around the house that weren't unpacked, and it didn't help that Quinn had been packing to leave which increased the number of boxes. She hadn't had a chance to tell Rachel about her current living arrangements, she talked to the diva as much as she could but every time they settled into conversation, her living situation with her ex-boyfriend seemed to slip her mind mostly because she had missed talking to the brunette, and only focused on her.

The blonde stared up at the Christmas tree before her a small smile playing with her lips. She raised the hot chocolate to her lips and took a sip from her cup, never taking her eyes off the tree in the meantime.

"I think I lost the star!" Sam said, searching through a box of decorations. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You lose everything, just the other day you were whining because you lost your keys, and then you found them an hour later...in your pocket." Kelly said, as she came up and slipped her arms around Sam's waist. The sight caused Quinn to silently wince; it just reminded her of how much she missed Rachel, not being able to hold her like that. The blonde studied her two friends; Sam's interest in the peppy brunette shocked her. Kelly wasn't the type of girl that Sam had always been attracted to. Kelly was pretty, but she was ridiculously smart. It wasn't that Sam didn't like smart girls, Quinn was smart but it had just shocked her at how smart Kelly really was, sometimes she thought Kelly could rival Rachel in academics.

Kelly turned to Quinn and sent her a soft smile. "So, when does Rachel get into town?"

"It's hard to say. It depends on how the final show goes this afternoon, and the time her red eye flight leaves."

Kelly raised an eyebrow and walked toward the tree, running her slender fingers along a red Christmas ball.

"You don't seem excited; shouldn't you be jumping for joy?"

"That's because I'm not excited Kel, I'm nervous. I haven't seen her in a while, and sometimes I just wonder if she's gotten over me..."

"You know that's not true she loves you." Sam said, going back to searching for the star that he could place at the top of the tree. "Besides her dads practically consider you guys to be married, if they show themselves around here anymore then they do, it'll become extremely awkward."

"Hey, her dads are sweet." Quinn whispered. She walked over to the box Sam was rooting through and her lips curved up into a sly smile.

"Um Sam..." Quinn picked up the gold star that had fallen on the couch, beside the box. She handed it to her friend and he sighed.

Both girls began to laugh and Sam blushed deeply. "Never mention this to anyone..." Sam mumbled as he took the gold star from Quinn's hand.

"Your secret is safe with me." Quinn winked and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

...

Rachel sat in her dressing room, the walls were a creamed colour, and the room was pretty bland. Although t had its perks, she didn't have to put up with any of her 'unbearable' co-stars, or so she would consider them. She looked into her mirror, as she sat on the stool in front of it. She took in a deep breath, slightly nervous for the closing show. She was disappointed, in many things. She was disappointed that it was ending, but also because Quinn couldn't be there. Since her girlfriend had been there opening night, she was hoping she'd show up for the last show but that wasn't the case. She couldn't blame Quinn, especially since the blonde couldn't continuously fly out to go and see her.

A sudden knock caused her to jump and she looked toward the plain white wooden door. "Come in." She said simply, her voice a bit cold, different from the way it used to be, which was warm and welcoming.

"Ms. Berry these flowers came for you." The young boy said nervously, setting the flowers on the surface in front of the diva. She nodded her thanks and he left quickly shutting the door behind him.

She gently picked up the card that was nestled in the bouquet of assorted roses. As she studied the flowers, she thought Quinn couldn't have sent them because Quinn had always sent lilies, or something that had nothing to do with roses, because Rachel found roses, overused and lacking meaning. But this bouquet was filled with roses, all different colors of course.

Her eyes trailed the card and her brows knitted together, and then she smiled.

"_Rachel, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it, wish I could so we could relive opening night. Haha. Break a leg tonight, and I'm looking forward to seeing you. Love you. _

_P.s. I know you hate roses. I tired to convince your dads that but they convinced me to allow them to pick the flower choice, so I lost. _

_-Quinn"_

Rachel slid the note back where it came from, a soft smile on her face. She had sunk into the memory of opening night. All her friends had come, and it seemed perfect, but when the blonde had entered her dressing room; they definitely made that room their own.

_Rachel paced nervously in her dressing room, taking deep calming breaths; but somehow they weren't working. She still hadn't seen any of her friends, or her girlfriend and it made her more nervous. Suddenly a loud bang on the door made her jump and ceased her pacing. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Her heart picked up and her stomach fluttered as she saw Quinn standing there with flowers in hand. They hadn't seen each other-besides webcam-since that day at the airport. Rachel suddenly felt weak and Quinn smiled at her, showing her she was feeling the same. _

_Rachel pulled Quinn into the room by her shirt and the blonde widened her eyes, but didn't object at the forcefulness of her girlfriend. _

"_I've missed you." Rachel whispered, it was so low Quinn barely heard her. The blonde felt the shivers from the husky tone hiding in the divas voice. _

"_I missed you too." Quinn, who was still close to the open door kicked it with her foot, causing it to slam shut, with a bang. Suddenly Rachel slammed her lips into the blonde's and the flowers fell from Quinn's hand, and her arms wrapped around the diva's waist; she pulled her girlfriend closer bringing their bodies together. _

"_mmm I've missed this." Quinn mumbled once she had disconnected their lips. Rachel slyly smiled and Quinn raised an eyebrow, she knew what the diva had in mind. _

"_Rach, we're in your dressing room..." _

_Rachel didn't care she reconnected their lips and their lips danced together, Rachel's bottom lip slipped in-between Quinn's and the blonde began to suck on it, which caused the brunette to moan. Rachel began to walk forward which caused Quinn to back up, her back soon collided with the door and Rachel pushed her body into Quinn's earning a throaty moan from the blonde. _

_Quinn slowly slid her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and the girl allowed permission and the blonde's tongue slipped in with ease. She explored Rachel's mouth missing the taste, and the feeling of Rachel's tongue massaging her own; in the gentle way that it always did. _

_Quinn let out a soft moan from deep in her throat and Rachel felt the tingles shoot through her body at hearing the sound she had missed, a lot. Rachel's hands began to roam and Quinn's hand fisted the brown flowing locks, that had been perfectly groomed but Rachel didn't seem to care. They both knew they didn't have much time until the play started, but Quinn wasn't going to stop Rachel now, especially since the brunette was already sliding her fingers down toward her pants. In Quinn's opinion a quickie was better than not having her girlfriend sexually. _

_The blonde gripped Rachel's hair a bit tighter as the diva didn't waste any time in slipping two delicate fingers into Quinn's panties, she slowly grazed them downwards and the blonde moaned as her center throbbed, begging for touch. Rachel disconnected the kiss and smirked; she shifted her head to the side and began to place small kisses down Quinn's neck which made the blonde quiver. Once Rachel trailed back up to her pulse point she began to kiss, suck and nibble causing Quinn to get wetter by the second. _

"_R-rach...please." _

_The diva smiled against Quinn's neck and gave a slight nod, and pushed her fingers down farther. Quinn gasped as she felt Rachel's soft fingers begin to explore her folds. She rubbed her fingers along the insides of Quinn's lips and then back up to her bundle of nerves. The blonde moaned again as Rachel began to pay attention to the bud, she began to plant kisses along Quinn's neck again and then back up to her lips; she pecked her girlfriend on the lips and slipped her free hand around Quinn's back, holding her steadily so she didn't fall to the ground. _

"_.god..."_

_Rachel gave one last playful brush against the girl's clit and then moved downward. Without warning she plunged one finger into her girlfriend causing Quinn to moan loudly, suddenly forgetting that they were in a dressing room, with people all around the room on the outside. _

_Rachel started off with slow pushes, as she eased the girl into it, but the raspy moan from the blonde, and the muffled begging for her to go faster caused her to speed up and deepen the plunge. _

"_Do you think Rachel will like these?" Finn asked as he walked with Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Kurt towards Rachel's dressing room. They had made her a box of homemade cookies, vegan friendly of course. _

"_She better, we slaved over a fucking stove for 4 hours trying to make a decent batch." Santana mumbled. _

_They finally reached Rachel's dressing room and a loud bang against the door caused them all to stare at it wide eyed. _

_Rachel carefully inserted a second finger. "Fuck!" Quinn tried to lower her voice but it felt good...so good and she couldn't control herself. The brunette fucked her hard and fast as Quinn pleased and she continued to let out loud moans as she grew close. _

"_Please tell me they aren't-"Kurt said, causing his nose to wrinkle in disgust. Santana laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder. _

"_They totally are, Q is definitely getting her mack on." _

"_That is so fucking hot." Puck said, smiling. _

_Their eyes widened, almost at the exact same time as they heard Quinn practically scream Rachel's name, in complete arousal. _

"_Damn..." Santana mumbled, feeling an unexpected warmth climb between her legs. "If I had known Rachel was that good in bed..." _

_Brittany furrowed her brows and punched her girlfriend in the arm. Santana turned to her with an apologetic look and kissed her forehead. _

_Finn stood there, his mouth formed into a perfect 'o' and he took in some deep breaths trying not to get turned on. "Mailman...mailman." he mumbled under his breath. Another loud moan was heard and with that Finn had handed the container of cookies to Brittany and ran away, towards the bathrooms. _

"_Fuck, Rach!" Quinn moaned, as she tightened around her girlfriend's fingers. Her body became stiff and she shuddered as she allowed the orgasm to flow through her. Her body soon became limp and she leaned against Rachel, who was struggling to hold her up. _

"_Quinn, I can't hold you up very well. " _

_The blonde breathed heavily and mumbled a "sorry". She forced herself to stand up, even though she felt like she was going to fall at any second. _

_A loud booming voice filled the hall outside the room. "Showtime!" Rachel smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. _

"_Just in time..." Rachel slowly pulled her fingers out from her girlfriend's pants and raised them to her __lips. She slipped them into her mouth and licked the juices off of her fingers, causing the girl before her to form a half smile. The diva leaned close to Quinn, her lips close to her ear. "You taste so good." The brunette's husky and suggestive tone made Quinn tingle and take in a deep breath. _

"_Chop chop people!" The director yelled, the booming voice going straight through Quinn's head. She gathered what little strength she had and turned around and opened the door. She fixed her pants and as she walked out, her heart hammered against her rib cage as she saw all of her friends there, staring at her as if she was from mars. She cleared her throat and sent them all a smile. Rachel soon followed and her cheeks began to heat up, embarrassment causing her to blush. _

Rachel smiled and shook her head trying to rid the thoughts. A soft knock at her door grabbed her attention, the thoughts now pushed to the back of her head.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and the man who walked in gave her a large smile.

"Hey." Finn's soft voice filled the room. Rachel smiled at him but she wasn't sure what to make of his intentions. He had been a good friend to her since his apology to both her and Quinn but Rachel knew the look he gave her. It was similar yet so foreign. The only look of love she enjoyed getting was from Quinn, and hers was a lot sexier then Finn's.

Rachel wasn't sure if Finn still loved her, the friendship made her uncomfortable some days but she enjoyed the company. Quinn trusted her around Finn, and wasn't jealous or at least didn't show it. Rachel however had rules that applied to her friendship with Finn; she never made physical contact voluntarily. Every time he'd hug her she'd side step, every time he'd try and touch her she'd shift. The only time he's ever gotten away with touching her is when they were hounded by paparazzi and he attempted to 'protect' her. Rachel wanted his friendship, but she didn't want his feelings for her.

"Hello Finn."

"So, I just wanted to say good luck-"

Rachel widened her eyes and shook her head, the reaction causing Finn to stop talking. "In theatre it's break a leg, now you have just jinxed me."

He blushed. "Sorry, break a leg. I also thought we could fly back home together. I could drop you off at Quinn's when we get back..."

Rachel was hesitant but nodded her head.

"Showtime!" The director yelled.

With that Rachel slipped out of her dressing room door and toward the stage, leaving Finn alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Leave It To Santana

_**A/N: So, yes Finn had spent his time in NYC with Rachel instead of in Ohio (he mentions in this chapter about it); I know many of you are wishing he'd just fuck off, but sadly I need him in the story to make it work. My niche is dramatic stories, and I will tell you this will have a lot in it, but also with all the drama, there will always be something good that comes with it. Also my girlfriend tried to convince me to take a break from fanfiction, but I wouldn't listen :P Anyway enjoy :).**_

_**...**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Rachel stiffened as Finn grabbed her hand while they walked through the airport. If her focus wasn't on the bright flashes from the paparazzi cameras she would have made a scene, in regard to him holding her hand. It hadn't gone unnoticed, his attempts to show he was better for her than Quinn. He'd show up to every show, visited her in the recording studio (while she recorded her first album in her spare time), and held her close in public to "protect her" from fans and the paparazzi.

"Miss Berry is this your boyfriend?" one of the guys, holding a camera asked.

"I thought you were a gay icon, where's your girlfriend?" another man yelled. Finn pushed him out of the way as they tried to walk through the crowd.

"What happened between you and your girlfriend?"

Rachel ignored the questions and continued walking all she wanted was to board the plane and see her said girlfriend.

"They really obsess over your love life." Finn said as they finally boarded the plane.

Rachel laughed, but it had no trace of happiness in it. "I'm a Broadway star, and soon a recording artist who just happens to be a lesbian, of course they are obsessed." _Finn, you really are dimwitted._

Finn's smile tightened and he found their seats, in complete silence.

Once they dealt with the carryon bags and finally sat down, Finn took in a deep breath and began to fidget with his fingers.

"I'm glad I came to New York to keep you company instead of starting college early, mind you that hotel I was staying in was-"

"Well, I wish you would have stayed home Finn." Rachel said, venom wasn't dripping from her words but it was definitely hidden in them. "I can't help but wonder if this is one of your sad attempts to try and prove yourself to me, or show me that you are the one for me. You know perfectly well that I am over you, I am in love with Quinn and I am well aware of my sexuality, and you Finn Hudson can't change that." Rachel took in a deep breath, feeling slightly exhausted.

The boy became speechless and he began to fidget with his fingers even more. He briefly looked up at Rachel, who wouldn't return his gaze. She was sick of seeing his love-sick eyes, and his boyish smile.

"Rach, can I ask you something?" Her heart panged, she didn't like it when he called her that, she enjoyed hearing Quinn's soft and relaxing voice say it instead.

The girl looked up from her crossword puzzle which she had managed to pull out somewhere along the way and gave him a brief glance and sent him a small nod.

"A-are you sure you're gay? I mean you've dated guys and Quinn's the only girl you've ever-"

"Finn is there a point to this conversation, or will I just be wasting my breath?" she didn't have the patience to listen to his voice.

He nodded; telling her there was a point. "How did you know you were into chicks?"

"Well Quinn may be the only girl I have ever been with but I'd be lying if I said I didn't find some girls in school attractive and I had always found Quinn to be the most beautiful girl in school-"

Finn stepped in to cut off the long story she was about to tell him. "That doesn't mean anything you could be...you could be bi-"

"I wasn't done speaking to you, but yes I had considered that I was bisexual but I know I'm not. After prom, what you and I engaged in...it helped me figure it out. I don't want to offend you Finn, but when we slept together I didn't feel anything I thought I would, it wasn't pleasurable and-"

"You had your doubts when we were together?"

Rachel took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "Growing up with my dad's made me open minded. When you and I were together I thought I was bisexual Finn. I never saw it as an orientation. I always figured it was the person, and not the gender that I was interested in. Yes I doubted my orientation while we were dating, mainly because I found myself checking out Quinn Fabray, who hated my guts, or so I thought; and back then I definitely didn't like her personality so it wasn't just the person, the gender had something to do with it."

"We were perfect together..." Finn whispered. Rachel caught it, but chose to ignore it. The boy turned to look at Rachel but she focused on the back of the seat in front of her; her fingers fiddling with the bracelet that was secured around her wrist.

"Is that why you dumped me, because you didn't like guys? Did you like Quinn the whole time we were dating?"

Rachel's eyebrow rose. She hadn't talked to Quinn about when she started to like her but she had always felt some form of pull towards the blonde, and a strong connection even when she was calling her Man Hands, or idly watching as she got slushied, and even when Quinn was pregnant. There was always something about Quinn that affected her. Granted she had stolen Finn away from her, spilled her most precious secret about Puck being the father of Beth and the diva figured she had done it all to snag Finn. As she sat there, thinking about Finn's question she couldn't help but wonder if she did it for a different reason all together, and if her romantic motives back then were not meant for the boy.

"I believe I broke up with you because I was hurt, and because I realised my sexuality, but I wasn't ready for what happened between us after prom. You emotionally hurt me and took advantage of my intoxicated state. As for Quinn I believe I had an attraction towards her all through high school, I still do. I love her Finn, you have to realise that."

"I do! I just don't understand why we can't-"

Rachel raised her hand, telling him to shut up without using the words she was itching to. She decided to go a different route, attempting to be as polite as possible. "We are friends Finn nothing more and nothing less. You have to deal with that and move on. If you don't we won't have a friendship left at all."

Finn remained silent and nodded his head. A thick silence formed around them and Rachel began to get antsy as the flight finally began to take off.

**...**

"Sam stop it!" Quinn squealed as he chased her around the family room attempting to tickle her.

"No way, you started it."

"Did not!"

Kelly laughed as she stood by the tree analyzing the hard work they had put into it, and the end result. "Why don't you both stop and make me some food! Pregnant and starving over here."

They both came to a stop and erupted into a fit of laughter. Sam smiled the smile that was always filled with charm. "I'll make you some food what do you want?"

"A Pickle and peanut butter sandwich, maybe with some bananas in there too."

Quinn wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Okay gross."

"Shut it blondie. I heard from Puck that you ate bacon on, and with almost everything when you were pregnant so you shouldn't be judging."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Were you and Santana separated at birth?"

Kelly laughed as she took refuge on the couch and sat down. "God I hope not, that girl is-"A loud knock cut her off and Quinn descended toward the door. She quickly opened it hoping it was Rachel but her face fell when she was staring at Santana, hand in hand with Brittany.

"Damn Q, you look like someone just ran over your cat."

The blonde shrugged. "I was hoping you were Rachel."

"I can be if you want." Santana said sending her best friend a wink, which earned her a glare from Brittany. "I'm sorry babe." She said sweetly and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "So are you gonna let us in or are you gonna make us stand outside all night. It's fucking cold out here."

"And it's snowing Q!" the fellow blonde said, excitement evident in her voice. Quinn laughed and stepped closer to Brittany and brushed some snow off her coat. She stepped aside and allowed her friends to enter, which they didn't waste any time in doing so.

"Speak of Satan and she comes knocking." Kelly said, looking hard at Santana.

"Shut it Prego. I wouldn't want to hit a pregnant lady." Santana retorted as she took off her coat and then helped Brittany with hers.

"Cut it out." Quinn and Sam said simultaneously, both ended up laughing hard. They both walked away and into the kitchen to prepare his girlfriends request.

"Are you excited, about the baby?" The blonde asked as she watched Sam begin to prepare his girlfriends food.

'I'm terrified. I love Kel but sometimes I wonder if I'm not ready to be a father, or if I won't be a good enough father and let them both down. I also didn't think my girlfriend would be pregnant with my child 5 months after I graduated high school."

Quinn snorted. "Pregnancy seems to be unexpected...I didn't expect to have a kid at 16 but it happened. Sam you'll be an amazing dad." She gently squeezed his arm and smiled.

"Thanks...speaking of, have you considered taking Shelby up on her offer and visiting Beth?"

Quinn let out a deep breath and placed her hands flat on the counter; she was leaning against it and allowed her elbows to bend.

"I don't know...when she called I was shocked, but she called Puck too and he said he wants to be in her life. He wants me to go with him to see her but I haven't decided. Her offer seemed so...sudden and unexpected. I didn't even tell Rachel that her mom called me in regards to my kid." Quinn felt her stomach clench and not in a good way. When she thought of her kid, and admitting she had one that she carelessly gave away made her weak inside. She took in a shaky breath and continued, "My kid, who I gave up. If I walked back into her life I'd feel so guilty for giving her up. Or what if I fall in love with that little girl and don't want to let her go, again"

Sam put down the knife he was using and stepped closer and placed a warm hand on his friends shoulder. "You don't have to decide right now, just think about it and talk to Rachel."

The blonde nodded and stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Sam. The boy hugged her back and chuckled lightly. "You know, in my opinion life has just gotten more complicated since high school." Quinn laughed and broke away from the hug.

"Will you make those two some hot chocolates?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Sure thing."

"Hey Q, get your ass in here before I beat up your roommate! This chick is getting on my nerves!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and left the kitchen and journeyed into the other room. "What's going on?"

"She called Brittany dumb. If she wasn't pregnant I'd ring her neck, literally."

"Kelly first off Brittany is my friend and unlike Santana she hasn't insulted you before, so I won't tolerate you insulting her. Secondly I would watch what you say when it comes to Britt or San will rip your head off, pregnant or not."

"Blondie's right bitch!"

"Enough!" Quinn yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sit down, and just don't speak to each other...Sam's making some hot chocolate."

The room went silent and they all stared at Quinn as if she had three heads. She sat down on the couch, beside Kelly and glanced up at the tree. She couldn't believe that in a week she'd be in New York looking for apartments with Rachel. She smiled at the thought and she could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care.

"So Q can I ask you a question involving Berry?" Quinn pulled her attention away from the tree and toward Santana who sat her hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"I suppose..."

"Is she having a thing on the side with Hudson?"

Quinn's eyes widened. She looked at her best friend, completely thrown off-guard by the question. Although her mind had wondered off to him and Rachel's close friendship time to time. She pretended she wasn't jealous, when in fact she was.

"No, why would you even ask me that?"

"Well since her albums coming out soon, she's been getting a lot of attention and when I pass the magazine stand on my way to work, I sometimes happen to see a tabloid with your girlfriend and Finnocence gracing the covers. There's always some stupid made up story about him being her leading man, or something retarded."

Quinn shrugged and looked away, toward the tree again, not wanting to think about it. She never doubted Rachel and she never lost faith in her; she trusted her and that's what mattered. But as she sat there she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Finn was trying to accomplish or if something had in fact happened between the two.

"I'm sorry Q, I was just wondering because he always seems to have his hands all over her." Santana said before biting into the Christmas cookie that Sam had brought out. The blonde looked away from her friend and down at the tray of cookies. She absentmindedly picked one up and let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding.

xxxxx

"Finn it's late I can take a cab, I would rather get to Quinn's as quickly as I can then stand here at the airport with you waiting for Kurt to pick us up."

"Rach, its dark out it's 5 in the morning, just accept the ride."

Rachel sighed, she was about to retort but the car that belonged to Kurt soon pulled up in the parking lot and Rachel rolled her eyes; defeated. Finn waved to his step-brother who didn't even bother to get out of the car. The foolish boy grabbed Rachel's luggage and helped her put it in the trunk, and some of it in the backseat because it didn't fit.

"There." Finn said, to nobody except himself.

They both got into the car, Rachel taking the back because she was shorter, and could actually fit.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hello Rachel, how was closing night?" Kurt asked as he carefully backed out of the parking lot and soon made the journey down the almost empty yet icy streets.

"It was okay, I missed some familiar faces but the play closed wonderfully. I am actually glad it's over, for now."

"Sorry I couldn't be there, I got caught up at work. Being an interior decorator is harder then it seems."

Rachel laughed. "It's definitely not a job I would have any interest in, but it fits you well Kurt and you have made a great start in such a short amount of time. Its fine you didn't come, I was more or less saying I had missed Quinn's presence."

"If it makes you feel any better I think she's missed you just the same, if not more. Every time we grab coffee or go see a movie she doesn't stop talking about you. I was considering putting an end to our friendship, because of it." Kurt laughed, and Rachel soon followed suit with a tired, yet genuine laugh herself. Finn however sat in the front seat with his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face.

The car became silent, and Rachel felt herself relax against the seat. She had missed home, New York was great and she was happy that she escaped from her home town but she had missed it. She looked out the window watching as they passed by the street lights. A smile played with her lips when they turned down Quinn's street and before she knew it Kurt had parked in front of the house.

"I'm going to go let her know I'm here and I'll be back to retrieve my luggage." Rachel said simply, before exiting the car.

Quinn who managed to fall asleep on the couch-in nothing but a bath robe, thanks to her shower-stirred and could hear footsteps coming from upstairs; and the sudden stop of running water. She sighed, she hated the fact that Kelly woke up so early in the morning, usually because the pregnancy changed her whole sleep schedule around. The blonde rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, wondering when the hell she fell asleep; and where Santana and Brittany had gone. She was certain she had passed out when everyone was still there but it didn't matter. Her best friends had a tendency of staying over, and occupying the basement. She learned that the unfortunate way, when she went downstairs to do laundry and caught them having sex. A sight she most definitely didn't want to see.

A gentle knock on the front door caught her attention, although it was soft it had echoed in her head and she made a slight wincing sound. The blonde pried herself up from the couch and straightened up her bath robe, answering the door barely dressed wasn't what she had planned but then again neither was falling asleep on the couch, after her shower before she could even get dressed.

The knock was heard again and Quinn rolled her eyes and mumbled "Impatient much." Under her breath. She flicked the lock and gripped the doorknob, opening the door; to reveal the one girl she hadn't seen in months.

A smile immediately graced Quinn's features and Rachel returned one. "Did I wake you?"

Quinn shook her head, finding it impossible to wipe her smile off. "No, I just happened to wake up before you knocked." The blonde stepped closer and pressed her lips against the diva's lips, missing the way they felt.

Quinn was about to open her mouth to say something but Kelly's voice echoed down the stairs. "Quinn do we have any clean towels? I can't seem to find any and I recommend you find me one or I'll be walking around the house naked."

Quinn turned away from Rachel, and looked toward the stairs making it easier to yell up them. "In the closet in the hallway! Sorry I used the one in the bathroom, earlier."

"Well sweetie, next time replace the damn towel, how many times do I have to tell you that!"

The blonde turned back to Rachel and her heart began to race, completely forgetting she hadn't told Rachel about Sam, or Kelly living with her. Quinn took in Rachel's expression, the questioning gaze, with the perfectly raised eyebrow. Her arms crossed against her chest and the sadness hiding in her eyes. Quinn mentally slapped herself, after she realized what the banter between her and her friend seemed like. It didn't help that she opened the door, half naked either.

Rachel took in a shaky breath and just stared at her, as if she was waiting for Quinn to explain. _Shit..._was the only thing going through Quinn's head. Rachel was aware of her past, and everyone knew Quinn had a reputation of cheating and the blonde knew that Rachel was thinking she had, when in fact she hadn't. _This is going to be a long day..._

Rachel became irritated with her girlfriend's silence and began to walk away, the blonde's hazel eyes watched Rachel as she ignored Kurt's car and walked down the sidewalk. Before she knew it she was chasing her girlfriend; in nothing but a bathrobe; in the middle of winter.

...

_**A/N#2: I don't know if updates are going to be daily or not, I mean it doesn't take long to scribble out a chapter, but I can't promise them, but I'll try. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

_**A/N: seems like you all want daily updates and I will try my best, I have a lot of busy days coming up, so I'll see what I can do :)**_

...

Quinn cursed under her breath as she walked down the sidewalk, with no shoes, and just bare feet. The snow was already freezing her feet and she felt like a Popsicle walking in nothing, but that house coat. Which wasn't even hers, it was the one Rachel left for her, before she went to New York.

"Rachel, could you stop being your overdramatic overzealous self for two fucking minutes!"

Rachel was silent and kept walking. She hugged herself, as the cold stung her. Kurt and Finn watched as the girls continued to chase, yet run away from one another. Finn sat with a proud smile, thinking he'd finally get a chance with the brunette. Kurt sat there, wide eyed as if he was watching a movie that stole his full attention.

"It's freezing please just talk to me!"

The diva took in a deep breath and watched as it made a smoky pattern in the cold brisk air. She came to a stop and twirled around, to stare at her girlfriend. She was angry, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was mad at. Rachel had jumped to conclusions, like she usually did and hearing that there was a naked girl in her girlfriend's house, didn't help her insecurities, or her accusation. She studied the blonde and even though Rachel was angry, the girl still took her breath away; especially with the way Quinn's body was barely covered, and her long legs seemed to glisten under the street lights. Her frizzy hair (caused by falling asleep with it wet) fell delicately down her shoulders, blowing in the slight wind.

"You're going to catch a cold..." Rachel whispered.

"Whose fault is that?" Quinn said, trying to hide a laugh but she let one out anyway.

Rachel huffed and looked down at the ground. Quinn took a few steps forward and reached her arm out, she was about to brush some hair out of Rachel's face but the diva stepped away.

"Everyone was right about you, you're a cheater and it was all in due time until you cheated on me..."

Quinn's eyes widened at how blunt the accusation was. Her heart broke, hearing her girlfriend think that she'd cheat on her.

"Rach, why would I cheat on you? That's the dumbest thing you have ever come up with." The blonde reached her hand out, and managed to grab Rachel's arm, slightly pinching it as she shoved her fingers around the bracelet. "Why the fuck would I do that, when I gave you this? Why would I do that when I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you? You must think I'm pretty shallow, if you assume I'm going to sleep with any girl with a pretty face, just because you're not around..."

Rachel swallowed thickly, as she started to feel the guilt rush over her. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thought. She forced herself to look into those hazel eyes that were staring down at her, with hurt and anger inside.

"I understand that hearing Kelly say that, could cause some suspicion but-"

"Oh so she does have a name?" Rachel's fire was back and she glared at the girl before her. Quinn didn't hesitate as she dropped Rachel's hand, breaking the slight contact. Rachel began to miss the other girl's hand, but she slid her jacket down to cover the now cold area on her wrist.

"She's also having Sam's baby, and is also Sam's girlfriend. And they both just happened to be staying with me seen as they bought the house from my mom, and they allowed me to stay until I moved." Quinn furrowed her brows and shook her head at Rachel. "Obviously you don't trust me...when really it should be me not trusting you seen as Finn's always all over you!"

Rachel's eyes widened and a flash of hurt fell over her features. "Finn means nothing to me and we never-"

Quinn held up her hand, to shut her up and Rachel obliged to the request. "Save it Rachel, because frankly I don't want to hear it."

Quinn turned around on her heel and practically ran the rest of the way back to her house, her feet freezing and the rest of her was no better. As she made it into the heated house, she felt like a melting icicle. She forced herself to walk over to the couch and within seconds she threw herself onto it, her legs carelessly dangling over the sides, and her head leaning against the back of it. She let out a deep breath trying to calm herself and push back the tears but it didn't work. Her eyes moistened and before she knew it the tears began to stroll down her cheeks, leaving salty stains behind them.

Suddenly the door sprung open and she jumped in her seat, thinking she was being robbed or something. But instead her eyes met with Rachel's.

"You don't get to chase after me Quinn Fabray and then run away, when I attempt to defend myself after I allowed you to do so!" Rachel's voice was loud and it caused both Sam and Kelly to stick their heads out of their bedroom door.

"You have no trust in me whatsoever and that fucking hurts Rachel!"

"I do trust you it's just that-"

"Obviously you don't! If you trusted me you wouldn't have thought the worst now would you? I understand I should've told you they were living with me, but regardless you didn't have to think I was sleeping with someone else!"

Santana and Brittany awoke from their slumber in the basement and Santana told the blonde to be quite. The Latina slowly and quietly walked up the stairs; she couldn't resist watching a juicy fight. She opened the basement door and stepped closer, both girls coming into view.

"Well I'm sorry if your track record makes me doubt you sometimes!" Rachel suddenly felt a pang of guilt smash into her; it felt as if her heart had just been squished. The look on her girlfriends face, made her break. Quinn looked so fragile before her, the blonde who seemed to be strong willed and could hold up her own against anything had crumbled before her.

Quinn took in a few shaky breaths and looked up at the diva, who had suddenly softened. "Rach, I will tell you a million times, I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't love Finn, Sam, or Puck...I'm aware I cheated on them, and hurt them but god Rachel, I am in love with you so much that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I hurt you like that. I would hate myself. I've been completely faithful to you since day one, and I will continue to do so."

"I think I'm going to ralph this is disgusting, can't you guys just fight like normal couples and then have hot passionate make-up sex. By the way Berry, your track record isn't perfect either." Santana said, staring at both girls. They looked at her wide eyed and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been standing there?" the blonde asked sheepishly.

"Way to long, this whole conversation is making me sick to my stomach. I'm going back to bed." With that Santana walked away.

"I-is everything okay down there?" Sam asked. Rachel's heart sunk in her chest when she realized Quinn would have never lied to her. She felt like a complete ass, or worse.

"Everything is fine." Rachel said. She turned back to Quinn who was crying freely now. The diva slowly approached her girlfriend, or the girl she hoped was still her girlfriend.

"Quinn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to question you, or break the trust I had in you. It's just that sometimes I worry about losing you, especially since we're so far away and you clearly wouldn't have any trouble finding a date. Sometimes I just wonder if you'll get bored of me, or of this and leave, or if you'll move on without me by your side all the time."

Quinn looked over at Rachel, who was now sitting on the couch beside her. The blonde rolled her watery eyes, which hurt more then she thought it would. "I could never get bored of you Rach, I'd never cheat on you and I have the same fears as you, believe it or not. It scares me even more that you're spending all your time with Finn...when you asked me if I was bugged by it I lied." Quinn took in a deep shaky breath. "It bugs me, a lot. I don't mind you guys hanging out or all of us hanging out but what bothers me is the way he seems to claim you as his, when you're in public. I didn't realize how much it did bug me, until Santana started to talk about how many times you guys seem to grace the magazine covers. I know it's stupid, but..." she trailed off.

Rachel leaned forward and placed her head onto Quinn's shoulder. The blonde's hand found its way up to the diva's brown curls and she began to run her fingers through them.

"It's not stupid I understand Quinn. In fact sometimes I don't even feel comfortable around him, but I didn't want to be alone..."

"I know I was lonely too. Even with these guys here, I get lonely. I see Kelly and Sam together every day and it just makes me miss you more."

Rachel cuddled closer into Quinn, nestling her head into the crook in her neck. "I'm sorry..."

Quinn laughed. "This fight was ridiculous, and I'm sorry too. What do you say we get some sleep, and tomorrow I'll take you somewhere, with the company of our friends?"

"Well Quinn Fabray I accept your offer, but where are you taking me and our group of friends?"

Quinn bowed her head slightly and placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head. "I can't tell you that."

The brunette smiled, and was amazed at how fast everything seemed to have sorted itself out. "I'll meet you upstairs; I have to go retrieve my luggage before poor Kurt freezes to death."

"I'll help you."

"No, you don't have to do that. You'll probably get a cold from chasing me while you were wearing practically nothing, which by the way you look amazingly sexy in my bathrobe."

Quinn pulled her girlfriend closer and whispered. "I'll look better if you take it off me." Rachel felt herself heat up instantly and she felt a flash of fire rush through her.

"As I said, I'll meet you upstairs." She regretfully got up and looked over her shoulder, and smiled at her flushed girlfriend before leaving the house to return to Kurt's car.

xxxxx

Santana looked down at her best friend, who was snuggled underneath the blanket, and nestled beside Rachel. The Latina shook her head with a knowing smirk, knowing what they had done last night, thanks to the loud moans and creaky bed that had prevented her from going back to bed.

"Quinn." She said, as she shook the blonde's arm. She would have pulled her out of the bed, and onto the floor to wake her up but she decided not to risk it because although she found Quinn attractive she didn't exactly want to see her best friend naked. She leaned down lower and nudged the blonde once again.

The blonde grumbled and moved closer to Rachel causing Santana to groan in anger. "Wake the fuck up Q!" Santana yelled, loudly this time causing Rachel to stir. She shook the blonde harder and Quinn jolted awake. She sat up in a hurry, gripping the top of her blanket making sure it wouldn't slip off of her naked form and in the rushed movement her head bumped into Santana's causing the Latina to curse and mutter under her breath.

"That fucking hurt!"

Quinn rubbed her forehead, close to her temple where the impact was and winced. "Why was your head so close to mine!"

"I was trying to wake your lazy ass up; I didn't get a chance to move when you sprung up like a crazy person!"

"Well you scared the shit out of me! Why did you wake me up?"

Santana looked over at a still sleeping Rachel and then back at her friend. "It's like 2 in the afternoon, and Brittany made food. Wake your girlfriend up and come eat. Oh and Kurt called, he said Mr. Schuester wants us all to meet at the school around 5. He said Sam and Kurt's idea of a small glee get together was a good idea."

Quinn nodded. "You don't even live with us yet, and you're already acting like you do."

"Actually Q, Brittany and I have been staying in your basement for a while." The Latina said with a laugh.

The blonde rolled her eyes and managed to stretch, without the blanket revealing anything. "You could have told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad. Truth be told I kind of figured something was up."

"Whatever, get your ass downstairs and eat. Brittany made that vegan pancake mix, which by the way tastes like shit."

Quinn laughed. "And if I don't get up?"

"Then I will drag you out of this bed, naked or not. But I can't promise I'd be able to resist-"

"You'll do no such thing Santana Lopez." Rachel mumbled into the pillow, not even looking toward the friends who were playfully bickering.

"The dwarf is finally awake; now get your asses downstairs!" With that Santana walked out of the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

Rachel moaned in a comfortable way as she buried into her girlfriend. "Good morning." Rachel whispered. Quinn looked down at her and smiled.

"Morning, even though it's technically afternoon..."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked up at the blonde, their lips only inches apart. It made her weak but she forced herself to concentrate. "Oh my god how late did we sleep, I never sleep in past my-"

"Rach, after last night you needed your sleep." Quinn said, showing her girlfriend a sly smile at remembering what they did. Remembering how Rachel tasted, the way she screamed her name. The blonde leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "But we need to get up, or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"For the get together I hinted at last night. Sam and Kurt had a good idea about all of us meeting up at McKinley, kind of like a Glee club reunion. It hasn't been long since we all saw each other, but it's going to be Christmas soon and we've all been so distant lately with university, working, and amazing Broadway shows." Quinn added in, just to please Rachel. "Also don't tell Santana I told you this, but I think she wants to see everyone before she heads to NYU in January." Quinn had no idea why Santana had chosen to start school, during the second semester instead of the first but she decided not to ask questions and just go with it. She had the hunch it had to do with Brittany, but she never pressed.

"Then we shall get up and get ready so that we aren't late because I for one can't stand being late, I know you don't care about it but I-"

Quinn connected their lips again, cutting her girlfriend off, who let out a gentle moan as Quinn's hand slipped up her thigh.

"Quinn I have a strict rule about being late." Rachel said with a stern voice, after Quinn disconnected their lips.

"I know." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes. She slowly got out of her bed and reached for the robe that had been carelessly discarded last night.

"Hurry up and get ready Quinn, I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again."

The blonde just smiled and shook her head, as she walked towards the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Kiss

_**A/N: Yes Fanfiction hates me; every time I attempt to post a chapter it won't allow me to do so, but whatever; it does piss me off but oh well :) it took me a bit to write this, I tried to get it up sooner but no such luck. Anyway hope you like it, and if you hate it...oh well. **_

...

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Sam all stood together outside the building of McKinley High. They looked at their old high school; some of them with blank expressions, some with an excited glint in their eye.

Sam looked over at his friends and sighed as Santana was wrapped around Brittany, and Rachel and Quinn held hands. He felt slightly lonely without Kelly by his side, who unfortunately had to work.

"Hey guys!" Kurt's excitement was evident in his voice and they all turned to look at him. He was met with silence and he furrowed his brows. "Why are we all standing out here, staring? It hasn't been that long." Kurt began to walk closer and looked over his shoulder. "Hurry up!" he snapped his fingers, in a Kurt fashion. Everyone let out a laugh and began to follow him.

"Why is it that I feel so out of place in here?" Quinn said as they walked down the hall, toward the choir room where Mr. Schue wanted them all to meet.

"Because you're not wearing a Cheerio's uniform?" Rachel said, a laugh hidden in her voice. The brunette swallowed thickly and her playful attitude was gone as she began to remember her girlfriend in the unfamiliar, yet beyond familiar outfit. The diva looked around the hallway, and her nose wrinkled as she remembered the horrible moments she had in that hallway alone. As she neared her old locker her heart began to pound remembering how many times it had been slammed in her face, relatively close to her face, that she thought it would take her nose off one day. As they passed one of the bathrooms which Rachel had frequented enough to wash away the slushie facial's her heart began to clench. She was now holding her tormenters hand, in love with her and saw a different side of her, but it didn't help the flashbacks and some of the pain that still loomed.

Quinn felt Rachel's grip around her hand tighten and she turned her head to look at her, and study her girlfriend. She noticed the way Rachel's eyebrows furrowed and came together in the center and she noticed the flush in her cheeks. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel's cheek which brought the girl back into reality.

"You okay?" The blonde whispered. Rachel looked into her girlfriend's eyes, knowing she wasn't that person anymore; she would never torture her the way she used to.

"I assure you that I'm fine."

"You sure..."

Rachel nodded and softly smiled. "Yes."

They finally reached their destination, and all their faces lit up. The rest of the Glee club were already inside and they all smiled at them as they began to walk inside the room.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you." Mr. Schue said. They all said hi in return and as they walked deeper into the room, Rachel slid her hand out of Quinn's and hurried off to her other friends, who she hadn't seen in a longer time span. They exchanged hugs, and hello's and Quinn watched with a small smile on her face. Santana and Brittany soon left the blonde's side and she stood there alone, on looking the interactions. She stood there, in her own little world until someone's voice pulled her out and startled her.

"Hey girl."

The blonde's lips formed into a small smile and she hugged her friend, as if on auto pilot. "Hello Mercedes."

"How has everything been? You and Rachel still seem to be going strong."

"Yeah, we're doing well; we have our good days and bad but who doesn't? Everything else seems to be kind of stressful." Quinn's eyes left Mercedes and she looked around the room her eyes connecting with Puck's. He smiled softly and raised his hand, waving ever so slightly. She smiled back and gently returned her own simple wave.

Mercedes was quick to catch the exchange and she found it a bit odd how it was such a simple, yet meaningful greeting. She looked at Quinn and raised her eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

Quinn's eyes shot back to Mercedes and she shyly smiled. "Just saying hi..."

The girl shook her head. "There was more than that, usually Puck makes a loud obnoxious greeting, and he hasn't changed. What's going on between you two, please tell me you didn't-"

Quinn held up her hand to signal Mercedes to stop talking, which even though she didn't want to she did. The blonde sighed and briefly looked at Rachel, and then back at her friend.

"Puck and I have been talking a lot lately...he calls to check in, sometimes just to talk. But mostly we talk about Beth."

Mercedes didn't say anything; she couldn't even if she tried because she had no idea what to say.

"Shelby called us, asking if we'd like to be in her life. Puck was instant with his answer, I haven't decided yet, truthfully I haven't given it that much thought. I've been too worried about Rachel and moving to New York...which is where Shelby lives now. She called me telling me she heard I was moving there, and offered for me to visit Beth and to be in her life..." Quinn swallowed hard. "Puck wants it, a lot. He's willing to even move to New York to be in Beth's life. Shelby doesn't want to give her up or anything like that but she wants Beth to know her real parents, and wants us to be there. She loves Beth, but she told me over the phone that I was getting older, and Beth was my kid and I have every right to want her in my life, in whatever way I choose."

Mercedes' eyes went wide; she was not expecting something like that at all. She was shocked, she still had no idea what to say so instead she looked around the room and her gaze settled on Puck, then shifted to Rachel and back to Quinn.

"That'd be one interesting threesome you'd have going on..." Mercedes had a small laugh hidden in her voice, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I haven't told Rachel yet..."

"Quinn, you have to be kidding me. You know she'll be-"

The blonde nodded, not needing Mercedes to finish her sentence. "I know. But I think I'm going to go see her, I'll have Puck with me so at least I won't be alone..."

Mercedes gently placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you..."

The blonde smiled and wasn't shocked when her friend pulled her in for a hug. She didn't hesitate as she returned it and felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She looked over at Rachel, and their eyes connected. The brunette looked worried and Quinn smiled, trying to assure her everything was fine, but that wasn't how Rachel was, she began to walk over to them and when she stood beside Quinn, Mercedes released the blonde.

"Call me anytime Quinn...if you need to talk." With that Mercedes walked away, and toward Kurt who practically jumped into her arms.

A single tear slipped down Quinn's cheek and Rachel was quick to softly wipe it away. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She felt a pang in her chest mostly because she always told Rachel what was wrong, she was always open with her but right now her eyes searched the room and landed on the one person she needed to talk to more than anyone. She loved Rachel, she believed Rachel was the one for her, but sometimes Rachel couldn't fix everything. Puck looked at the blonde a small smile playing with his lips.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to Puck..."

Rachel's eyebrow rose and she looked at her girlfriend confused.

"I'll explain later, but he's the only one who can help me. I'm so sorry Rach."

"It's perfectly alright; you are free to talk to whoever you wish to talk to." Rachel said it with a hint of jealousy in her voice. But Quinn didn't want to get into it, so she placed a quick kiss on Rachel's forehead and walked over to the guy who was still staring at her.

"Hey." He said, not exactly sure what else to say, or what his next move should be. Quinn responded with silence which caused the man to take a deep breath and speak. "Can we talk, alone?"

Quinn nodded. "In the auditorium."

She left the room first, Puck slowly followed and Rachel watched as they left. She wasn't sure why she was so jealous. She knew there was nothing between them, but they had a kid together and sometimes that overpowered a lot, maybe even their own relationship. Having a child with someone is a huge event, a large ordeal and even though the two people who created that human life don't love each other they will always share a deep connection one Rachel thought she could never have with Quinn. Sure they could have kids by adopting or a sperm donor but it wasn't the same, her heart began to ache as she realized she would never be able to give Quinn the same thing Puck had given her.

xxxxx

"If feels like we were just performing in here yesterday." Puck said as he walked towards the stage. He hoisted himself up, allowing his legs to hang off the edge.

"It's only been 5 months since we left this dump yet it feels like forever..."

Puck nodded and patted the empty spot beside him on the stage. The blonde who had been standing in front of him walked over and hoisted herself up, her heel bumping into the front of the stage causing her to curse as the sudden pain shot through her foot. Puck laughed and Quinn sent him a glare and once she got settled, she punched his arm lightly.

"Have you given it any thought?" Puck said, startling Quinn by rushing to the point so fast. The blonde shook her head, but she knew she didn't have to think about it, it's her daughter and she wasn't 16 anymore.

Puck let out a loud sigh and turned his head to look at the blonde sitting beside him. "I want to see her, I want you to come but I'll go regardless. Giving her up was the hardest thing I've ever done and when I got the call, I knew it was my opportunity to make it up to Beth or some shit like that. I promised I wouldn't be a deadbeat father like mine, I intend to keep it."

All Quinn could do was nod, and take in a few deep breaths, trying to keep her self control.

...

"We should all sing together, I kind of miss it even though Rachel was always the most obnoxious and annoying person to work with." Kurt said, as they all stood in a crowd. He looked at his fingernails aimlessly not caring that he had insulted her.

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms. "I beg your pardon Kurt, If I am not mistaken you had a fair share of-"

"Guys, shut up, I am not listening to your shit anymore. It was nice to get away from your crap." Santana barked.

Everybody laughed and most of them went back into their previous conversations except for Finn who slowly made his way over to Rachel.

"Hey..."

"Finn, is there something you would like?"

He played with his hands, which Rachel quickly began to notice that it seemed to be his mechanism for controlling his nerves.

"I-I just...I know you said you would never be with me, but how can I convince you that I'm good for you Rach. Quinn can't provide you with half the stuff I can, please just give me a shot."

Rachel sighed angrily and glared at him. Without a word she turned on her heel and walked away, performing yet another famous storm out, only she never expected to be doing it in the choir room again. All eyes wound up on Finn and he just shrugged acting as if he had no idea what got into Rachel. He quickly followed the diva, and in a heartbeat was following her down the hall.

"Rachel wait!"

The brunette spun around, so fast Finn thought she would have toppled over, or had gotten dizzy. "I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone Finn. I had stormed out which usually means I didn't want to talk, especially to you. You're pathetic Finn Hudson, I am happy and have moved on and you should do the same or you'll just end up alone, because I will never give you the time of day again. Did you miss the part where I confessed that I was gay to you, and that I am currently in love with Quinn?"

"But she doesn't love you like I do." The boy walked closer and Rachel took this opportunity to give him a hard, stern glare. She knew her words had been harsh, she wanted them to be. In order for Finn to get it, he needed to hear words that would be sharp and cut like a knife; even if that meant hurting him.

"Finn I am telling you to drop it."

"Puck told me him and Quinn want to put their family back together! Did she tell you that! Did she tell you that she wanted Puck and Beth in her life? Have you ever considered that once that happens you'll be pushed to the side, and taken out of the picture?" Finn knew he would regret saying those words. Puck had told him in confidence that Shelby had called, he knew what Puck wanted and what Shelby offered, but he knew nothing about what Quinn wanted. He dug deep to try to say anything that would hurt Rachel, anything that would show her he is better for her. Even if that meant telling Rachel that Quinn wanted her, Puck and Beth to be a family.

Rachel took in a deep breath, it hurt a little, but this was something to discuss with Quinn not Finn.

"If that is the case, it is her decision to make."

"She doesn't care about you, not the way I do. I've loved you for a very long time."

"So has she..." Rachel said, remembering that Quinn had told her she had a crush on her since freshman year, when the blonde had seen her walk into McKinley's doors.

Finn didn't seem to hear the brunette's whisper as he stepped closer. His hands flew up to Rachel's cheeks and before she could process what was happening, his lips crashed into hers. Shock filled the diva and she stiffened. Finn's lips moved with hers but she didn't move with them. The shock slowly began to wear off as she felt his tongue attempt to slip into her mouth, with force.

She held out her hands and pressed her palms against his chest and pushed him off as hard as she could. Finn lost his balance and fell to the ground, landing on his ass. Rachel took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She was livid, and when Rachel Berry became livid she wasn't pleasant. She stared down at Finn slightly shocked that she pushed him hard enough to make him fall; especially since he was so big compared to her. The boy opened his mouth to speak but he knew better than to do so from the look on the brunette's face.

"Don't talk to me. This friendship, it's over. I can't believe you did this._ I_ trusted you..._Quinn _trusted you." Finn looked at her softly and slowly stood up. Rachel dramatically flung her hair over her shoulder and turned around on her heel, and stormed down the hall.

...

Rachel quietly walked into the auditorium from a door that was located backstage. She looked around and noticed it was a little different. Their school had gotten a little more funding for Glee (thanks to her donating some money to the current Glee club) and that extra money had gone to good use.

Quinn took in a deep shaky breath, those pesky tears threatening her eyes again. Puck reflectively placed his arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It'll be okay..." He said, attempting to comfort his friend; which he had never been good at.

"...it'll be hard."

"She's our daughter we have to see her. I want to get to know her."

Rachel heard the voices and walked closer; she knew it was wrong to listen in because Quinn would tell her when she was ready, and even though this didn't really involve herself curiosity had won. She walked a little bit closer into perfect earshot and grabbed the stage curtain as a nervous habit.

A thick silence had fallen over them and Puck brought his finger up to Quinn's cheeks and gently wiped the tears off.

"I want to go see her, I do. I'm just scared."

Puck laughed. "Since when is a Fabray scared of anything?"

"I'm not like most Fabray's. I get scared more often than you think..."

Puck smiled. "But you're the strongest person I know. You can handle it. The day you had her I knew just how strong you were and how much I really did love you. When you asked if I ever loved you, I meant it. I did, especially after Beth. When I look at you now and see how much you've changed and everything you've been through, it makes me love you more."

His words stung Rachel.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. She playfully punched him and he rubbed the spot in return.

"Rachel's lucky to have you..."

Quinn blushed and shyly smiled in return.

"It wasn't like I was asking you to marry me, I was just asking for you to come and see our daughter. Rachel is more than welcome; I think she should play a role in her life; until you guys have your own kids."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Puck we haven't even discussed kids, don't get ahead of yourself, or me for that matter." She took in a deep breath. "I said I'd go...it's just a lot to take in. I haven't told Rachel yet and truthfully we may seem perfect but we've fought a lot over the last 5 months. The distance has strained us and I don't want to have something else that will make us drift further."

Puck nodded and brought her close again. "She loves you. I'm sure she'd support you. Hell my fellow Jew would probably come with you to see Beth, even if her and her mom don't talk, all because she loves you."

Rachel took in a deep breath allowing their conversation to sink in. She and Quinn did have their problems. Their second big big fight they had was while they were away from each other, it was after the diva's 10th show. They both felt unwanted by the other and unimportant that they fought about how neither one of them had time for the other. Not even 10 minutes for a simple phone call. They had broken up in the heat of the fiery fight, and it lasted for a week but they patched it up realising just how stupid it really was. Since Quinn was slapped with realities harsh backhand it made her fear that she and Rachel weren't so strong after all. After losing her once she knew there was a possibility of her walking away again.

"2 months ago we had broken up for a week, over something so ridiculous. We shouldn't have given up over something as stupid as our busy schedules. If something small could break us, how can I be sure something this big won't?"

"You realise you'll always have stupid fights right? And distance is hard, but you won't be apart as much anymore, with you moving. It'll all be okay, trust me. If it all doesn't work out, I will be willing to provide myself as a rebound." Puck's eyebrows wiggled and Quinn nudged him with her shoulder.

"The last time I trusted you I wound up pregnant...and I wouldn't have sex with you in a million years Puckerman." The boy shrugged and they both began to laugh.

Rachel smiled, but at the same time she felt an inner pain. Hearing Quinn's doubts made her hurt, it hurt her even more that her girlfriend thought she would run, when Rachel knew she'd be there the day Quinn saw Beth.

There had been a long silence and Rachel walked out onto the stage towards them and cleared her throat causing Puck and Quinn to look at her. Quinn's eyes scanned her girlfriend's face and they settled on her red and puffy lips, it was obvious she had been freshly kissed.

"Hey..." Quinn said, softly; her eyes still on those lips, which she had deemed hers and no ones else's.

Rachel noticed where Quinn was staring and she wanted to talk about what she had overheard. She wanted to erase Quinn's doubts and tell her it'd be impossible to get rid of her, and when they had broken up it had been a stupid mistake but instead her words scrambled, coming out like word vomit.

"Finnkissedme" she mumbled the words so close together it was hard to understand what she was saying, but the blonde had caught it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Fist drenched in blood

_**A/N: some of you seem to be confused with the time area in this story (I can't blame you because I do a lot of time skips, and there will be more to come). So I shall explain. Quinn will be moving back to New York with Rachel after Christmas, that is why Rachel is back home, to spend the holidays with her friends, Quinn and family. **_

...

Quinn looked at Rachel, not moving from her spot on the stage. Puck's hold on her arm tightened and Quinn winced, and the boy let go, realizing he was squeezing a little too tight. Puck was close with the blonde, especially more so now, then ever before. When Rachel was in New York, the two had bonded the day Shelby had called, and had hung out a lot since then. Puck knew what Quinn was thinking, he knew she wanted to beat the shit out of the boy she originally thought could be trusted, even though she was iffy about doing just that in the first place. The mohawked boy looked up at Rachel who was staring down at Quinn, barely blinking; it was obvious to him that his fellow Jew was waiting to see her girlfriend's reaction.

"I-I..." Rachel stuttered. Puck was shocked to hear her stumble with her words. Quinn narrowed her eyes, she was mad at Rachel-because she had allowed Finn into her life again-but she was livid at Finn. She wanted to pound him into a bloody pulp. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tight as she tried to relax. But when she opened them, they connected with Rachel's eyes and Quinn took in a deep breath.

"You must have been oblivious. How did you not see this coming?" Quinn asked softly, no venom or anger in her voice; just hurt and curiosity. She wasn't even asking Rachel, she was talking to herself.

Rachel slumped her shoulders and watched as Quinn stood up. The blonde looked at Rachel's lips and without noticed she crashed their lips together, reclaiming them as her own, getting rid of Finn's attempt to claim Rachel as his. Quinn didn't like the way her girlfriend's lips tasted, they didn't taste right but she didn't mind because slowly the familiar mix of her lip gloss, with Rachel's strawberry lip balm, brought back the familiar feeling, and taste she enjoyed. The blonde's hand shifted up to Rachel's hair and she lost her fingers in it and she grabbed on tightly. Rachel moaned in response and Puck stood there, his eyes widened in shock. Lucky for him the bulge that now arrived in his pants, was hidden by how baggy his jeans happened to be.

When air became an issue they disconnected and Quinn softly smiled at her. "I'm sorry..." she breathed and Rachel nodded, a smile playing with her lips. "I love you, and I just couldn't stand someone else kissing you..."

Puck was still angry and as he composed himself after what he had just witnessed he took in a deep breath and clenched his fist, nobody messed with the two girls that meant the world to him, even though he'd never admit that. Nobody would believe him if he said he loved two girls, in a nonsexual way. Sometimes however he did feel more then a friendship love towards Quinn, but he'd never admit that because he wants her to be with Rachel, and be happy-he'd never sink as low as Finn-even if that means her being with someone besides him.

Both girls jumped as they heard him jump off the stage and walk towards the door. When the auditorium door slammed shut, they exchanged a look and began to run after Puck.

xxxxx

Puck managed to find Finn in the choir room, sitting in a chair close to the door, with nobody around him. Everyone was too engrossed in their conversations to even pay him any attention. Puck stormed up to him and grabbed the boy's shirt collar instantly bringing Finn's face close to his, practically spitting on his face while he talked.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Puck's voice was full of anger, and slight hate and everyone became quiet and their eyes turned to the scene between the two guys. It felt like senior year all over again.

Finn slapped Pucks arm away and glared at him. "I don't need to explain anything to you." Finn mumbled, as he tried to get up. As soon as he was on his feet Puck pushed him back down into the chair, which almost fell sideways, but Finn balanced it.

"You don't just walk up and kiss someone else's girl. She's not yours you don't have the right, especially if she didn't want to kiss you."

"She used to be mine!" Finn said, getting defensive.

Puck grabbed his shirt once again and balled it up in his fists, he wanted to punch him but he wasn't going to...yet.

"But she isn't anymore! Wake up, she doesn't love you! If you screw with her you're screwing with my baby mama which means you're fucking with me, and I can't allow you to do that..." Puck's threat gave Finn shivers, and he knew Puck was dead serious. Everyone still stared at them with a gaping expression. Quinn and Rachel were now standing in the door way and the blonde's eyes were wide, and she was shocked at how protective Puck was over her.

"Rachel should be with me because I actually lover her, you and Quinn have a chance to be a family and Quinn doesn't love her, not like-"

"Shut it! Rachel would be a huge part of that family and you have no idea how much Quinn loves her. I'm warning you, stay the fuck away from them."

Finn pushed Puck again and managed to stand up. "What if I don't?"

"Finnocence, I'd listen to him or you'll be dealing with me..." Santana said, glaring at Finn her eyes practically burning holes through him. He flinched, he wasn't scared of Puck but for some reason he was scared of Santana, then again everyone was.

The boy's eyes returned to Puck and without a second thought he pushed him, and Puck tumbled backwards almost falling on his ass. Almost instantly after regaining his balance the man lunged toward Finn, knocking him into the chair. The chair flew out of the way as Finn's head connected with the floor.

"What the fuck!"

"I wasn't going to fucking hit you...but you deserve it." With that Puck's fist slammed into his face, causing Finn's nose to bleed. He continued to fist Finn's shit to raise him, bringing Finn's face closer to his fist with every intense punch. Everyone was too shocked to do anything, even though Finn was crying and bleeding. But nobody seemed to care, except one person and-even though Finn had kissed her girlfriend-Quinn couldn't just stand there and watch Puck practically kill a guy for her.

The blonde left Rachel's side and approached Puck, she grabbed his wrist the next time he raised his fist and he instantly unclenched it. "I think he's had enough..." her voice was gentle and she looked down at her ex-boyfriend, who was groaning and whimpering, looking weaker then she had ever seen him.

"I got a little carried away..." Puck whispered and stood up. He shot one last look at Finn before hugging Quinn. The girl fell into his arms without hesitation; she buried her face in his chest and allowed the sobs to escape her. Rachel watched, and wasn't jealous at all, she realized in that moment that Puck may love Quinn, a little more then he's willing to voice but the diva also realized Puck was a better man, and wouldn't sink to Finn's level. Puck was truly happy that the girl he loved, was happy and in love with someone else.

Finn slowly pulled himself up off the ground and spit onto the floor, allowing the blood to leave his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then ran his hand over his nose, wincing as he realized it hurt just to touch it.

"I think it's time for you to leave..." Mr. Schue said, placing his hand on Finn's back and directing him to the door. The boy glanced at Rachel as he walked passed her and before leaving he whispered. "When she breaks your heart, and you guys don't work out...don't come crying to me." Rachel ignored him and watched as Quinn pulled away from Puck and wiped away her tears.

"Get lost!" Quinn yelled, now glaring through her teary eyes at Finn. Santana walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Q?" the blonde turned to look at Santana but then looked away and towards Rachel.

"Yes."

She walked away from Santana, causing the Latina's hand to fall from her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She whispered, standing in front of Rachel. The diva looked up at her and searched her eyes. She slowly raised a hand and brought her fingers to the blonde's cheek and grazed them along her skin.

"I am fine, Quinn. But I think we should talk...I heard a lot of your conversation with Noah in the auditorium."

The blonde nodded, knowing she had heard a lot of it.

xxxxx

They sat on the couch in Quinn's family room, enjoying the soft light that the Christmas tree lights were giving off. Rachel was leaning against Quinn, her head on her shoulder and her arm around the blonde's waist.

It had been 2 hours since they left the small Glee club reunion. The goodbyes were pleasant and they all promised to stay in touch, but everyone knew that was a promise that might not be kept. Rachel let out a comfortable sigh and her eyes focused on the light radiating off of the gold balls on the Christmas tree, there were also red and green ones but she enjoyed the patterns that were displayed on the gold ones. They had already discussed a lot of what was on Rachel's mind, and what was on Quinn's. They had talked about Beth, and decided it'd be best for them to go visit her. But Quinn still couldn't wrap her head around Rachel's decision.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You're my girlfriend...I want you there Rach."

Rachel smiled still looking at the Christmas tree. "I'll go with you, just not the first time. I think it's best if you and Noah go alone. Beth is your kid, and Noah's. It only seems fair that you guys go together for the first visit. I actually trust Noah, which was more then I can say for Finn...I should have realized-"

"Hey it's okay, besides that's one thing I love about you, that you're willing to give someone a second chance, regardless of their motivations. You're always so forgiving and sometimes I wish I could be..."

Rachel shook her head and Quinn liked the way it felt on her shoulder.

"No you shouldn't wish that. I get my heart broken a lot more then you because I let people in to easily and trust them to fast. I was so naive when it came to Finn, I didn't want to be alone in New York and I enjoyed having a friend by my side and because of that I failed to see what he really wanted..."

"Its fine babe, Finn's a douche, let's just let it go."

Rachel nodded and felt safe in Quinn's arms. She pulled herself closer if that was even possible. The next few days were going to be amazing, but hard at the same time. Leaving Lima was hard enough for her, but for Quinn it'd be worse. But Rachel was happy Puck had decided to flee to New York to be closer to Beth, and she knew Quinn wouldn't be alone because Santana and Brittany would be staying with them. The apartment they had chosen was large. Larger then Quinn had wanted. But Rachel insisted because of Santana and Brittany. It reminded Quinn of a huge celebrity suit at a hotel, but she chose not to fight Rachel on it, because one thing she had learned was fighting Rachel, usually ended in her losing and then sulking.

"Do you thing Beth will hate me?" Quinn asked softly, breaking the silence.

"No. I'm sure she will love you, just as much as you love her. She may not be old enough to understand everything, but when she is I'm sure she will understand why you had to give her up."

Quinn nodded, and took in a deep breath, not sure what to say in return. She leaned her head against the back of the couch, causing Rachel to shift her position to become comfortable again.

"Are you excited?"

"About what?" Quinn asked as she began to rake her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Are you excited to see Beth, to move to New York, to start your internship and being a future with me?" Rachel asked, out of pure curiosity.

"Of course, I'm more excited about the last one." She smiled and Rachel felt her heart speed up.

"I love you." The brunette whispered.

"I love you more."

"I am not having this fight again, because last time Santana had to break it up."

Quinn let out a huff, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I win."

Rachel sighed and chose to ignore her girlfriend. She slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, sleep wasn't far off and she was perfectly content, just in that moment.

...

_**A/N#2: The next chapter will actually be a time skip to when they are in New York, and it will probably be set at least a week after they have moved in. I thought I'd warn you, so you don't become confused.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hello New York!

_**A/N: so this chapter is slightly long, and is mostly a filler to introduce a new character. **_

_**A/N#2: as for the entertainment news I heard today about Achele having matching engagement rings, but not commenting on anything...I have no idea what to make of it. However the rings are pretty. Now on to the story!**_

...

_**Two weeks later**_

The alarm echoed through Quinn and Rachel's bedroom. The blonde mumbled and slowly opened her eyes, just enough to find the alarm clock. She slammed her hand over the top, managing to snooze it. It was her first day of her internship, and she didn't want to get out of bed. She wanted to strangle Santana for dragging her to that college party, which now left her with a hangover. But as she slowly got out of bed, she did remember the events that unfolded between her and Rachel and they were worth the hangover. Drunken sex with Rachel was always amazing. The blonde stretched and felt the familiar pain from her muscles and smiled. She got out of bed and as she put on her robe she heard some yelling coming from the kitchen and it caused her to roll her eyes.

"Berry when you finish the coffee you're supposed to go out and buy more!" Santana yelled, standing at the coffee maker. Pissed off because she couldn't function without coffee, and Rachel had used the last of it.

"Santana may I remind you that we have another container in the cupboard."

Santana slammed her fist on the counter's surface and glared at her roommate, "why didn't you tell me this?"

Rachel shrugged; she kind of enjoyed getting under Santana's skin. "Because I thought I would be polite and allow you to finish yelling at me."

Santana rolled her eyes and let out a loud annoyed sigh. "I have no idea what Quinn sees in you."

The blonde walked into the kitchen, as if her best friend had summoned her. "Do you mind not yelling? My head feels like a ten pound bowling ball."

"Well then tell your girlfriend to-"

"Why did I agree to have you move in here? All you and Rachel do is fight..."

The Latina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's how my friendship with Berry works. You see I yell at her, she takes it in stride and she's not afraid to stand up to me. And as an added bonus I have her back."

Rachel nodded and smiled, which caused Santana to gag. "Exactly Quinn. Our friendship isn't a good example of one, but we are friends none the less. does it sound similar to your friendship with Santana?"

The blonde ignored Rachel's question and looked out the giant window, they had in the family room (she still couldn't believe the amazing view they had, and how amazing and large their apartment really was). The kitchen and family room were connected, but an island counter, acted as a divider. The walls were painted a simple blue, while their bedroom (much to Quinn's dismay) was painted in a slight pink tone. Santana and Brittany's room was painted red, and every time Quinn waked in there it made her think of their old Cheerio uniforms, the way their black and white furniture complimented the red walls.

The apartment was spacious, and looked stunning. The family room was Quinn's favorite room because the couch was situated close to the window, and when she had a moment to write (she was also interested in writing screenplays) she enjoyed sitting on the couch, and looking out the window. Sometimes Quinn wondered how they could afford this place, but sometimes there was a good side to dating a celebrity; even if it made Quinn feel bad, having Rachel provide for her, more then she could provide for the diva. She scanned the weather as she looked out the window, and as she did Rachel cleared her throat.

"I was checking to see if today's the apocalypse."

Both Santana and Rachel stared at Quinn with a confused expression on their face.

The blonde laughed and shook her head. "You guys actually agreed on something, which either means it's the end of the world, or you guys are bonding." Quinn smiled a toothy grin as both girls stared at her with wide eyes.

"Better keep your eyes open Q, because if Berry and I actually agreed on something, the earth is bound to blow up."

They all laughed and Quinn felt her head begin to pound worse from it. Rachel pouted as she watched Quinn rub her head. The brunette quickly grabbed a glass of water and the bottle of Advil from the cupboard. She sat them on the counter and as she walked away, she passed by Quinn, gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away, heading toward her bedroom to get ready for her day. Unlike Quinn and Santana, Rachel had nothing better to do today. The production on the Broadway play she had stared in previously wasn't starting production again for another month, and her CD was now completed, seen as she returned to the studio as soon as she returned home two weeks ago. Rachel Berry had always been determined but now as she picked out an outfit to wear, she wished she would have taken her time, because she had nothing to do. So today Brittany had offered Rachel to accompany her to the dance class she taught, at a dance hall which Brittany wanted to own one day.

Little did Brittany know was that Rachel had already talked to Santana and Quinn, and in agreement they decided to all chip in and buy it for her. Of course Rachel was providing most of the cash, but since Brittany's birthday was fast approaching, they wanted to give her the best gift.

Quinn swallowed the pills in a quick fashion and Santana stood there, just staring at her. "What?" the blonde said, becoming aggravated.

Santana shrugged. "I was just going to ask what time you have to be at the record company."

Quinn side glanced at the clock and let out a whiny sigh. "In 2 hours, want to walk with me?"

Santana nodded. "If you don't mind, because I'd like to run something by you...that and I don't have class till this afternoon, and I'd rather not have Berry drag me to watch Brittany teach dance. I've seen my baby teach a million times, but I can't deal with your girlfriend, especially around that."

Quinn laughed. "I don't mind, just let me get dressed and we can leave and grab coffee on the way."

xxxxx

Quinn purchased their coffees and handed Santana's hers. Before heading back outside, in the cold she wrapped her gloved hands around the hot coffee and smiled as she felt the heat go through her. As soon as they hit the cold again however, the heat seemed to fade and she was stuck freezing again.

"So what was it you wanted to run by me?" Quinn asked, trying her best to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Okay so Brittany's birthday is in a few weeks, and well I was thinking of popping the question." Quinn was not expecting that. The bit of coffee she had in her mouth was released and now laying all over the small sleek cover of snow, on the pavement.

"As in asking her to marry you?" the blonde looked at Santana, trying to see any fear or hesitance in her eyes, but Santana seemed calm and confident with the decision; which shocked Quinn even more.

"No shit Q."

"Wow..." Quinn breathed out, she watched as the white tint to her breath showed in the cold air. "Are you sure you guys are ready for that?" she rested her hand on Santana's forearm and the Latina stopped walking and turned to face her friend. Their eyes connected, and Santana simply nodded.

"I've known Britt all my life, we've had so many up and downs but we've always stuck together. I've known for a long time that I'd spend my whole life with Britt. In my opinion it doesn't matter if I propose now, or next year or the year after because I know it will happen anyway, so why not do it now."

Quinn laughed. "Well that's one way to look at it...I guess." She shrugged deciding not to try and pick the brain of Santana Lopez, because that was an impossible task.

"Shut up Tubbers, look I only told you because I thought you'd like to know, that and I want you to be-my maid of honour"

Quinn's eyes widened and an excited expression filled her face. "I'd love to!" she didn't even hesitate as she wrapped her arms around Santana. She returned the hug slightly and then pushed the blonde away.

"Touch me again, and I will have to burn my clothes."

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Q, I love you but you're dating Man Hands...which is why I'd have to burn my clothes."

The blonde rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Santana. "You're a bitch."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Quinn slyly smiled. "That you actually like Rachel, but you won't admit it, because then all those years of torture have gone to waste."

Santana laughed and they began to walk away. She patted Quinn's back and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, but I will never like Berry, I still find her the same annoying midget."

Quinn shook her head and repeated her friend's words. "Keep telling yourself that." She elbowed her and the building of the record label came into the blonde's view. She looked it over, and her eyes widened as she took in how big it was.

"What time do you get off?" Santana asked.

"Around 5 tonight."

"Alright well my class ends at 4, so I'll meet you here. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Quinn waved to Santana and watched her walk away. Once she was out of sight the blonde turned back to the large building in front of her. She took in a deep breath and began to walk towards it, hoping she didn't screw up on the first day.

She hurried into the building, mainly to escape the cold. She looked around, noticing the lobby was practically bare, except for a middle-aged women sitting at the desk, tending to some paper work. The blonde's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she slowly walked up to the desk. Her hands were slightly shaking from nerves and the cold. She took in a deep breath and look at the lady, who had been watching her since she walked in.

"May I help you?" the lady asked, in a very bland voice.

"My name is Quinn Fabray, and I'm here for an internship."

The lady nodded and looked down at the paper, obviously knowing what to do when Quinn had arrived. She picked up the small black phone and punched in a number.

"Could you please inform Callie Kalivas that her new assistant Quinn Fabray has arrived? Thank you." Quinn groaned, one thing she should have expected was to become someone's assistant. That's what they usually made interns do. She was not looking forward to it at all. "You can have a seat; she'll be with you in a second." The lady said, still no emotion in her voice.

Quinn took a seat hesitantly and she looked around the room once more, wondering exactly how she managed to get this internship.

Suddenly loud heels on the floor knocked her out of her mind and her eyes snapped up to a woman, who she pegged to be in her early twenties. She was attractive; had brown straight hair, and piercing green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and she had this exotic thing about her. Quinn smiled at her new boss and the lady returned it. The woman held out her hand and said her name, "Hello I'm Callie." She had an accent, and Quinn was having trouble trying to place it. The blonde scurried to her feet, and placed her hand in hers, shaking it.

"Quinn." She responded.

"Well Quinn, I won't over work you too hard today, I'm just going to give you a quick tour and have you meet some of our staff members. You're one of our every other day interns; with weekends off, is that correct?"

She nodded, still a bit nervous. "I am."

Callie smiled. "Shall we get started with that tour?"

xxxxx

As Callie led Quinn through the halls of the record labels building, the blonde couldn't help the awe that filled her.

"I've been working here since I was 20, I love this place." Callie said, catching Quinn off-guard. "I left immediately after high school to come here, much like yourself."

"You seem young to have-"

Callie laughed. "I'm only 24, when most people figure that out they can't believe I have the position I do in the company at my age. But it took a lot of hard work to get here, and if you prove yourself you could probably have my job in a few years." The woman laughed and winked, which caused Quinn to smile tightly and uncomfortably.

"So if you don't mind me prying, what brings a girl from Lima Ohio, out to New York...besides an internship?"

Quinn swallowed, wondering how a simple conversation with her boss was beginning to get personal. She didn't want to tell her life story, but she guessed being on good terms with the person who could fire her (Quinn was still shocked that she was a part of a paying internship) was a good thing.

"My two best friends attend NYU, and...my g-girlfriend moved here, so I decided to tag along."

Callie's eyes widened, and the smirk that now rested on her lips, went completely unnoticed by Quinn.

"So you're...gay?" Callie asked, kind of intrigued.

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, and looked up at her boss, who was only a couple inches taller than the her.

"Is that a problem?" Quinn asked a bit worried.

Callie laughed. "It's perfectly alright, I was just curious. I pegged you as one of those girls who'd have every boy chasing them. Or at least figured you would have the perfect boyfriend and talks of a family, that was in the works. You just remind me of a certain girl from my high school."

Quinn laughed. "The relationships I have in my life are...complicated."

Callie led them into a small room, which had a table and a fridge. Quinn soon realized it was the lunch room. Her boss approached the fridge and took out some sandwiches, shockingly handing one to Quinn.

"Oh?" she said, as she sat down at the table waiting for Quinn to join her.

"My girlfriend Rachel is on Broadway, so I haven't seen her as much as I would like, but she definitely means the world to me. I have a daughter...and the father is amazing, but I never fell in love with him because truthfully It's always been Rachel. My friendships aren't exactly normal, my best friend and I always bicker but that's how we work."

Callie nodded and swallowed her food before talking. "You have a kid? Wow I wouldn't have expected that either."

Quinn smiled. "Her name's Beth...but even that has been a rollercoaster ride."

Callie smiled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so personal with you, but you're kind of intriguing. We don't get many people from a small town like Lima."

"It's fine." Quinn said. She took a bite of her sandwich and before she could even take another bite in silence Callie spoke with excitement.

"Wait, is your girlfriend Rachel, as in Rachel Berry!"

Quinn smiled at the mention of her. "The one and only."

"She's so talented; she was amazing in Spring Awakening. I saw it opening night, I think I actually cried."

"She's always been that talented. She was always a star..."

Callie smiled. They soon fell into a lighter conversation, about the record label and the studio and what artists are signed with them. It didn't take long for Quinn to become comfortable. She was working at Atlantic records, a huge record company which had artists like Skillet, death cab for cutie, Simple Plan, James Blunt, Matchbox 20, B.O.B and some other big names.

xxxxx

Callie walked Quinn back to the lobby, after a day that was more relaxing then work; but Quinn knew when she returned Wednesday (since it was Monday and she only worked ever other weekday) that she'd have plenty of work to do.

Callie rested her hand on Quinn's lower back as she guided them into the lobby. Her hand slipped off once they were near the doors. Quinn hadn't thought anything of it, but Santana, who was standing inside waiting by the doors, didn't trust the action at all. She studied the woman who was saying goodbye to Quinn, noticing the way her eyes traveled over Quinn's body and the way her hand lightly grazed Quinn's arm every time the blonde made her laugh. Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled "for fuck's sake" under her breath. Unfortunately it had come out louder then attended and both girls turned to look at her.

Quinn walked up to her friend, Callie following behind. "Hello."

Santana didn't say a word she just studied her, not trusting her. "I'm Callie, Quinn's boss and you are?"

"Santana" the Latina growled, not meaning to.

"It's nice to meet you; anyway I'll see you Wednesday Quinn. And the offer for tomorrow night still stands; hope to see you guys there." She turned to Santana and smiled, but the Latina knew it was fake. Their eyes connected and they glared at each other, without Quinn even realizing it. "Your friend's also welcome." Callie said, in a nice gentle tone even if her eyes were screaming with a fierce bitch attitude.

"I'll be there." Santana responded, sternly. Not even sure where they were going to be, but she didn't have a good feeling about this girl. Especially when she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Quinn.

"Great." She turned back to Quinn and Santana noticed as the cold look in her eyes slowly disappeared. "I'll see you there."

With that Callie walked away, giving a simple wave. "What the fuck was that about?" Santana asked, causing Quinn to become confused. "Q, she was looking at you like she just wanted to throw you against the wall and fuck you senseless."

Quinn laughed. "She was just being polite S."

The Latina let it go and as they walked into the cold, she remembered what the lady mentioned about tomorrow night. "What's tomorrow night?"

"Oh, one of the bands who just recently signed with the label are having a small concert at one of the local bars, and she invited me, and told me to bring whoever I wanted."

"Well, count me and Brittany in..." Santana mumbled, already wanting to punch Callie in the face. "By the way I don't like this chick Q."

"That was obvious."

Santana huffed. "I'm serious Q, she's into you so you better watch the steps you take. You and Rachel just got Finn out of your life; don't invite some whore into it."

"S she's my boss...I can't just ignore her."

"Didn't say you had to, just be more like me."

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. She knew that would definitely get her fired. Santana shrugged and turned down a street. "Britt and Rachel are still at the studio, I was going to go meet them there, want to come?" Santana said, actually sounding normal for once.

Quinn nodded and followed her friend, excited to see Rachel especially after a long day.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is getting boring. I don't know if it is, but I knew I was bored writing the last few chapters, and this one. But maybe it's just me...also I was a little angry while writing this thanks to listening to Hollywood Undead while working on it, so thought I'd warn you in case it seeps into the chapter :P**_

...

Brittany bounded towards Santana and Quinn who had just walked in as her class was leaving.

"Hey." Santana said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Hi San, today was a blast. Rachel attempted to do the moves, and she slipped, but she's okay. It was funny though."

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards them. "Glad you thought so." She mumbled before tackling Quinn into a hug. She nestled her head into her girlfriend's neck, enjoying the familiar smell of her perfume. "I missed you" the diva whispered, hoping that she didn't seem too clingy. She knew Quinn was never one for extreme affection, or clinginess. The brunette relaxed as she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her.

"I missed you too babe."

"I swear one of these days I will vomit on you, you guys are disgusting!"

"Shut up San, I think it's the cutest thing. They fit together like a puzzle." Brittany said, smiling at the couple standing beside them.

Rachel pulled out of the embrace, but not fully. Quinn's arms were still wrapped around her and she felt completely comfortable. She stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips lightly with Quinn's. The blonde immediately deepened the kiss and Rachel let out a soft moan. Santana began to make gagging noises and the sound caused the two to disconnect.

"I don't know what was more disgusting, seeing that or seeing Quinn's boss hit on her today." Santana said, attempting to shake away the images that now resided in her head. Quinn turned her head to look at Santana and she sent her a sharp glare.

Rachel backed out of the embrace fully and raised an eyebrow at Quinn. The blonde always found it hot when Rachel did that. She also loved jealous Rachel, because when Rachel was jealous their intimate encounters were twice as hot, as they normally were.

"She wasn't hitting on me, she was being nice. Besides she's a huge fan of you Rach." Quinn smiled. "I kind of talked about you a lot…"

Rachel blushed and kissed Quinn's cheek. Suddenly the blonde's cell phone started ringing loudly throughout the now empty dance studio. She quickly opened the phone and didn't even bother checking the caller ID, in fear of missing the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby mama. Want to grab the group and meet up for dinner? I'll be generous and pay, since my job is fucking ballin'."

"One sec…" she lowered the phone and placed her hand over the talking piece "Puck wants to know if you guys would be up for dinner. It's on him."

Santana didn't waste any time in answering. "Free meal, hell ya." The other two just simple nodded.

"Name the time and place and we'll be there."

xxxxx

They all shuffled into the restaurant and Puck waved them over to his table. They greeted the hostess and then walked by her, and headed toward where Puck was sitting.

"Hey." He said, his eyes looking over every girl. He couldn't believe he was hanging with 4 girls, and wasn't going to score with one of them. They all responded with a light greeting, and soft conversation began, they ordered there food and then began to eat. Santana and Puck weren't ones for conversation while they ate, so the meal was enjoyed in peace, with the random word from Rachel and a conversation between Quinn and Brittany revolving ducks.

"So how was the first day on the job?" Puck asked Quinn, pushing his now clean plate away from him slightly, pushing it into Rachel's plate. She scoffed and he rolled his eyes.

"It was okay, kind of boring all my boss did was show me around, she gave me no work and she is way too curious for my liking. She got to personal, and I felt kind of uncomfortable but I held it together. Which reminds me…" Quinn said turning to Rachel. "She invited us to a work thing tomorrow…" she turned back towards her friends. "…and you guys too."

"What exactly does this work thing entail?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrow thanks to curiosity.

"One of the new bands on the label is holding a concert tomorrow. So do you guys want to come?"

Puck shrugged. "Drinks will be on you Fabray."

Santana crossed her arms across her chest. "I told you I'd go, I don't trust this chick…" since Santana was going, that automatically meant Brittany would go. The blonde turned to Rachel waiting for her answer.

"I'll go, but only on one condition…"

Quinn smiled timidly, "And what's that?"

The brunette leaned toward her girlfriend and she gently brought her lips to Quinn's earlobe and sucked on it for a second before whispering into the blonde's ear. "My condition is that we get the apartment to ourselves tonight." Quinn swallowed thickly. She could feel Rachel's hand as it inched up her thigh. "I don't care how you do it, but convince Santana and Brittany to go elsewhere." The brunette whispered it seductively and all the blonde wanted to do was get home. Unfortunately that was hard to do, when you're in the middle of a dinner, with your friends.

"Quinn?" a voice said, the blonde recognized it a tiny bit and Santana is quick to raise her head and give the girl a glare. The blonde looked at the girl who was standing at the side of their table looking down at her. "Didn't think I'd find you here, how are you?" Callie asked, with a drink in hand and a guy on her arm.

"I'm good..." Quinn mumbled, feeling a little awkward. She was trying not to pay attention to the fact that Rachel's hand kept getting higher on her leg. The blonde swallowed hard and gave her boss a fake smile. "This is my girlfriend Rachel Berry."

Rachel plastered on a huge smile, it was a fake, one she had mastered for press and interviews. Callie reached across the table and Rachel took her hand off of Quinn's thigh and shook the woman's hand. Quinn let out a deep breath in relief.

"I can't believe I'm actually meting you, you are a fantastic performer."

"Thank you." Rachel beamed, and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Santana watched Callie, and noticed that the woman, although she was talking to Rachel was side glancing at Quinn, very subtly. Santana wasn't stupid she knew when she could spot a player, because before her and Brittany became official, she was the same way. Just from looking at Callie she could tell that she used her charm to her advantage, and she already slapped a big target sign on Quinn.

"You're very welcome." Callie smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Rachel had always been too curious for her own good. And as soon as she heard the accent she had to know.

"Greece..." she placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and gently squeezed it. The blonde looked across the table and caught Santana's eyes with hers. The Latina narrowed them and Quinn gulped from the intense and almost satanic glare Santana was sending her, or the hand; Quinn wasn't quite sure. "You guys should visit, it is so beautiful there." The girl finally let go of Quinn's shoulder and looked around the table, realizing she had been rude.

"Oh where are my manors. I'm Callie, Quinn works for me." She said placing her hand out. Puck and Brittany shook it gracefully.

"Brittany is Santana's girlfriend, and Puck is..." Quinn started realizing her friends hadn't actually introduced themselves while shaking the woman's hand.

"I look out for Quinn..."Puck said it with a little bit of venom, not trusting the woman either. At least him and Santana were on the same page for something.

Callie laughed, thinking it was a joke not realizing it was a threat. "Are you her body guard or something?"

Puck's eyebrows furrowed at her joke. "Actually I'm the father of her child." He glared at her and this time Callie finally registered the threat. She didn't seem affected (even though she was) she gave a simple nod, understanding. She recovered with a small smile and straightened her posture. Santana was still glaring at her, but she had noticed that Puck had gotten under her skin.

"Since we all seem to be introducing people, I would like you all to meet my fiancé Ian." Everyone turned to look at the silent man, who had been hanging off her arm awkwardly since she had appeared. They all gave him a soft hello, and Santana studied him, and she actually felt sorry for the guy. He looked at Callie the way she looked at Britt, but the girl of his dreams was a person who just slept around, conquest after conquest.

"Anyway we better get going" she turned to look at Quinn, "see you guys tomorrow night?"

"We'll be there, thanks for the offer." The blonde replied, giving her a soft smile. Callie nodded, smiled and then walked away, dragging Ian along with her.

"I already hate her..." Santana growled, and only Brittany and Puck heard her. The bubbly blonde leaned toward her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Santana smiled and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"It's okay Sanny, we have Q's back and we won't let this person mess with her."

Santana swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She nodded and casually got out of her seat. She needed to share a word with the 'lovely' Callie. The Latina discreetly looked back at Brittany, shot her a sweet smile and then turned around, and began walking in the direction the girl had took off in. Santana's face, which was happy 5 minutes ago from staring at Brittany completely changed as her bitch mode took over. Once she walked through the little restaurant she finally spotted the girl outside, leaning against the brick wall; cigarette in hand.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors and walked into the cold, crisp air. Callie looked at her for a split second and then brought the stick up to her mouth and took a puff from it.

"That'll kill you ya know." Santana muttered, wondering if that was really a bad thing.

"Bad habits die hard." Callie said softly, trying to be nice. Santana once again knew it was all an act. "Why did you follow me outside...Santana is it?"

Santana took a step forward and crossed her arms across her chest. "Q..." she trailed off realizing Callie had no idea that Quinn was 'Q'. Santana didn't use Quinn's name a lot and as she was about to, it felt weird, it didn't feel normal. "Quinn is a smart chick, but sometimes she doesn't pick up on things as quick as I do. She's one of the strongest people I know, and she has a fierce back hand, a cold heart but also a warm one. This isn't the point I'm trying to make...what I'm trying to say is Quinn's tough, and smart but I'm tougher and smarter; when it comes to people like you anyway."

Callie threw her cigarette down on the ground and crunched it with her shoe. "Where are you going with this?" Santana took another step, and she looked into the girl's eyes, bringing the bitch back that used to rule McKinley's halls.

"Stay the fuck away from Quinn. I know you're her boss and everything, but if you touch her, or ruin what she and Berry have I will beat you with my bare hands."

Callie laughed, and it was a laugh that caused Santana to get goosebumps and not in a good way. "If she has a problem with me hitting on her, why isn't she out here giving me this speech?"

"Because when her minds on that annoying midget in there, Quinn doesn't notice anything. Also I knew your motivations when I first laid eyes on you. Quinn on the other hand, not so much. I guess her dating Berry has fucked her up, because Rachel has taught her to try and see the best in people because that's the way Berry is."

"You're expecting me to back off because she's taken, and because you threatened me? Quinn can make her own decisions."

Santana scowled and turned to look inside the window. She spotted her friends laughing, all but one. She locked eyes with Puck. They weren't that far away from the table really. The table was close to the doors, and it was easy to lock a gaze.

"Listen here bitch; if you fuck with Rachel and Quinn, you're fucking with me and him..." Santana said, pointing her finger towards Puck. Callie followed the finger and her eyes soon settled on Puck. "Trust me, he almost killed Rachel's ex-boyfriend for kissing her, I'm sure he'd actually finish the job with you. Puck's not afraid of anything and Quinn means the world to him..."

Callie stepped forward and her lips were close to Santana's ear now. "I like a challenge, and you just spiked my interest in Ms. Fabray." Santana was about to lunge at her but the girl slipped inside faster than the Latina could lunge.

Callie stuck her head out of the door and sent Santana a warm smile. "That was a nice little chat wasn't it? I'll see you tomorrow night, Santana."

"Not if you're beaten into a-"Santana cut herself off, when she realized her friend's were getting up from their seats, obviously on their way out.

"Hey, why'd you take off?" Quinn asked, as she zipped up her jacket once they exited the diner. Her hand soon found Rachel's and she squeezed it tightly. For some reason the blonde felt as if she had to be delicate with Rachel lately, after everything that happened with Finn she was afraid that anything would cause the brunette to just shatter and break. They were beginning to get over the fears they had, but Rachel was being more affectionate, which Quinn took as her way of holding on tighter, to something/someone she thought she could easily lose.

"I needed to clear my head." Santana mumbled. "But now I want to get drunk as fuck..." she looked at Brittany waiting for the blonde's reaction to that. The bubbly girl just nodded, and seemed overly chipper.

"You three coming?"

"There is no way I am going to attend another one of your college parties anytime soon." Quinn mumbled, still suffering from the headache.

"I'm down." Puck said. He leaned into Quinn and gave her a peck on the top of her head. "See you tomorrow?" Puck asked, wondering if Quinn still wanted to go see Beth with him. Quinn was 16 when she gave birth, and when she graduated she was 18 and currently she still was. That meant Beth was around 2 years old, but close to being 3 and it killed Quinn, because although Beth wasn't old enough to understand the situation, her kid could be walking and talking and she missed all of it and she had no idea what to say to her.

Quinn just nodded mutely.

"I'll pick you up at 11 baby mama. See you around Rach." He said, glancing over at the brunette.

"Goodnight Noah, be safe you guys. New York isn't always nice at night. Have fun!"

They all nodded at Rachel and mumbled a goodnight, before walking down the sidewalk; leaving the two girls alone.

"Well the house is all ours, like I wanted..." Rachel said in a husky voice as they flagged for a cab, seen as they were stupid and walked from the apartment to the restaurant instead of driving. "I fully intend on using that to my advantage." She whispered, once the finally got a cab. The brunette playfully nipped at Quinn's neck, causing her to moan.

"You're already turning me on Rach..." the blonde whispered, her voice thick with lust, which made it raspy, and low.

The brunette shifted her lips close to the ex-cheerleader's ear. "Good." With that Rachel opened the cab's door and allowed Quinn to slide in first.

"You're a big tease..."

Rachel laughed. "At least my motto throughout high school wasn't 'it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing.' "

Quinn glared at her. "Shut it Berry..." Rachel leaned back in the seat and just laughed, as the cab driver drove away.


	8. Chapter 8: I Need You

Quinn's fists unclenched and she allowed the bunched up sheets to smooth down once her tight grip on them released, and her orgasm finished spreading through her body. Her skin was glossy with a thin layer of sweat, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Rachel had collapse on top of her, and was trying to control herself, after pleasing her girlfriend. There was a thick wetness pooled between her own legs.

"Wow..." Quinn managed to choke out. She was still coming down from the intense orgasm and Rachel began to perch herself up off of Quinn but she didn't get the chance Quinn turned Rachel onto her back, and the blonde was now on top.

"I'm not done with you yet." Quinn whispered seductively, which made Rachel shiver.

The blonde connected their lips and it wasn't rough, it was soft and Rachel loved that although they could be rough, Quinn always started off soft and gentle. The blonde disconnected their lips after she finished sucking and lightly biting on Rachel's lower lip. The brunette groaned in protest wanting Quinn's lips back on hers, but the blonde had other ideas. She trailed a path down Rachel's jaw and neck, when she reached Rachel's pulse point she sucked and licked causing Rachel to moan and arch into the blonde. Quinn smirked against Rachel's skin and soon her tongue made its way between Rachel's breasts and she planted small kisses on Rachel's stomach. Rachel moaned, and really wanted Quinn to go further.

"Quinn...please, I need you."

Quinn disconnected her lips from Rachel's stomach and raked her eyes over her naked girlfriend. She slyly smiled and before both of them can really process what's happening; Quinn was kneeling on the ground at the end of the bed, with her head almost nestled between her girlfriend's legs. The blonde looked towards Rachel and their eyes connected. This was one thing, they had never done yet. The sexual activities between them had always been simple, because they were still going slow with them. She was silently asking Rachel permission and the girl nodded, while she bit into her bottom lip.

Quinn could feel her own center tingling, just from the smell of Rachel's arousal. Quinn whispered an 'I love you' before beginning to please her girlfriend. Her tongue soon found its way to Rachel's soft, wet folds and the blonde moaned loudly at the new, yet amazing feeling. Rachel's hands found Quinn's hair and she pulled on it tightly, while Quinn's tongue explored, the inside of Rachel's lips.

"Fuck!" Rachel moaned loudly, as Quinn flicked the diva's clit with her tongue. The blonde let out a muffled moan from the taste, and the way Rachel's hips were buckling upward.

The blonde grabbed the brunette's hips with her hands, holding them down as best she could so that she didn't get suffocated by Rachel's wild thrusts. She paid heavy attention to the girl's bundle of nerves but she slowly began to dip her tongue downwards, and she circled her girlfriend's entrance, and Rachel whimpered in want, she was begging and it made Quinn moan. With a simple movement the blonde slipped her tongue inside, as deep as she could manage. Her eyes were locked on Rachel's reaction, and the brunette had her head tilted back, her teeth dug into her bottom lip and Quinn didn't want to look away as she flicked her tongue in and out.

"Oh god...Quinn." Rachel moaned. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed for a split second from hearing it. The blonde slowly pulled her tongue out, and the diva groaned in anger and want. Quinn's lips curled up into a sly smile before she reconnected her tongue to her girlfriend's small nub. Rachel jerked her hips upward again and Quinn was quick to hold them down, with force.

She glanced back up at Rachel the best she could, and without warning she removed one of her hands from the diva's hip and easily slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend. Rachel arched upward and pulled harder on Quinn's hair, which released a hiss from the blonde's throat. However the sound only made Rachel need and crave more. The brunette moaned a string of words that sounded similar to, "Please Quinn...harder." but the words were hard to understand. Quinn still picked them up, and she obliged, pushing her fingers in deeper and faster. She could feel Rachel tighten around her and she moaned, she took her tongue away from Rachel's clit and raised her head slightly, watching the girl she loved. Quinn added another finger and Rachel whined, in a pleasurable way. The blonde's thrusts were even and deep and she curled the tops of her fingers, hitting the spot that made Rachel break.

The girl on the bed tightened around Quinn's fingers and it felt as if her lungs stopped as the orgasm coursed through her. She shook, and her hands fell from Quinn's hair and the blonde moaned at the feel of Rachel's juices flowing onto her fingers. Rachel slowly came down, and she took in deep breaths, and could feel her chest hammering as her heart pounded, she could even feel her pulse in her ears. The blonde licked off her finger's cleaning them, which always gave Rachel an odd feeling, resembling arousal and electricity mixed together.

Quinn slowly got off the ground and scurried up the bed toward her girlfriend. Once she was beside her, and their bodies were wrapped together the blonde leaned into her and whispered "I love you."

Rachel turned her neck and their eyes locked. She gave Quinn a chaste kiss, tasting herself and returned the words. "I love you too."

"That...was amazing." The blonde whispered as she brought Rachel closer. The brunette rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, and her arm draped over the blonde's stomach. Their legs were tangled and the blanket (which Quinn had managed to pull over them) felt nice against their flushed skin.

"I can agree with that a hundred percent Quinn but I must say-"a yawn interrupted the girl's word's "-That you are very-"Quinn placed her finger on Rachel's lip and whispered a 'shhh'.

"Sleep Rach."

"Quinn I assure you that I am fine, and don't need to go to sleep." Another big yawn escaped the diva.

"I'm sure you don't." Quinn said, while she rolled her eyes. "But I'm going to, so join me?"

"Well if you're going to sleep, then in that case I might as well do so." Rachel said. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight Rach." The blonde whispered. Rachel's breathing was soft and even and she knew she wasn't getting a response because her girlfriend had already drifted off.

xxxxx

"Quinn wake up!" she shook the blonde with strength trying to wake her up, but the only response she had gotten the last hour was kicking, whining and shuffling deeper into the pillow.

"Go away..." she grumbled, trying to ignore the pleas.

"No I certainly will not Quinn Fabray. Santana had told me to warn you that if you don't get your butt out of bed she will come in here and pull you out of it. But then I said no because I don't like the idea of Santana pulling my naked girlfriend out of bed. But on the contrary if you don't get up, I just may have to get her regardless which in this case-"

"Oh my god, I'm up!" Quinn yelled. Leave it to Rachel, to wake someone up with incessant rambling.

'I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't want to wake you because I knew you were exhausted and you looked so peaceful but Noah will be here in less than an hour to pick you up."

With that Quinn sat up in the bed and ran her hand through her hair. Her eyes were still attempting to become clear, and erase the slight blurriness from sleep.

"Shit!" she let out and jumped out of bed, scrambling to enter the bathroom that was attached to their room. The brunette followed, with an eyebrow raised.

"Quinn you don't have to rush, I'm sure he'll wait if you're not-"Rachel was cut off by the bathroom door slamming in her face. Santana lightly knocked on the door frame (Rachel didn't even realize the door was open) and Rachel was relieved that she herself was already dressed and ready for the day. The diva turned to look at her "friend" and a small smile played with her lips.

"Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked, wondering what possessed Santana to make her talk to her.

"I was seeing if Q was up, then I was going to tell you that you better get used to having doors slammed in your face, when it comes to Q."

"I think I have already gotten used to it, she's really fond of slamming doors..." Rachel's brows furrowed "...or even lockers for that matter."

"Well when she gets out tell her my answer is yes."

Rachel's expression changed greatly and Santana walked away from the room. The small diva scurried after her, following her into the kitchen.

"The answer to what exactly?"

"She told me that Last night at dinner; she explained that Shelby gave her and Puck the okay to take Beth to the park..."

Rachel nodded. "I remember that, you were outside at the time."

Santana nodded. "Well last night she called me, at like 3am because she couldn't sleep and asked if I would come with her, I told her I'd let her know. So I'm letting her know, by using you; so get your ass back into the bedroom Berry and tell her."

Rachel was still shocked and slightly confused. She hadn't realized Quinn didn't sleep much last night. She had fallen asleep right after making love, and she was in a heavy sleep. Usually she would hear Quinn get up, or at least talk on the phone but she hadn't and it made her feel a little uneasy, because one thing Rachel liked knowing, was the things going on around her.

"Why did she ask you to go?"

Santana rolled her eyes, getting annoyed at Rachel's constant words, and voice.

"Brittany had dance class, and I'm the only one who is available, I don't have classes today. She asked you first, but you turned her down. She wanted moral support."

"But she has Puck for-"

"Berry, she needed someone to be there for her besides the father of her kid, okay simple as that, now go do what I asked you to do."

Rachel sighed, suddenly feeling guilt wash over her. How could she be so dumb and turn Quinn down when she pleaded for Rachel to go with her? She thought she was doing it because it was something Puck and Quinn needed to do alone. But it hurt her, knowing that she sunk so low, to invite Santana of all people just because she had said no.

Rachel walked away, after feeling the burning from Santana's gaze. When she walked back into her room, Quinn was already dressed and sitting on the bed, taking deep breaths.

"Santana said that she'd go with you."

Quinn smiled, but it soon faded and Rachel immediately knew why. "I'm sorry Quinn; I want to go I really do. I tried to convince myself that the reason I wasn't going was because it was between you and Puck, but truthfully I don't think I could handle going. Shelby is my mom, who adopted another child and gave me up. I'll see Beth with you next time, I promise. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Rach. I'm not mad, I'm more...disappointed." Quinn was disappointed because she had done a lot for Rachel, when she wasn't comfortable; the main one was coming out to everyone, to create the relationship she had and yet Rachel couldn't go with her, and just put what happened between her and Shelby in the past, for a day. It made the blonde upset because they wouldn't even be spending the day with Shelby.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn..."

The blonde got up off of the bed and grabbed her sweater and tugged it onto her arms. "I know..." without a second glance at Rachel she walked out of the room and entered the kitchen.

"Puck's here, but I was too lazy to buzz him up." Santana said, as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack. Quinn grabbed hers and quickly put on all her winter stuff.

"That's not very polite." Rachel said. She was now standing at the sink, beginning to do the dishes.

"Ready to go?" Quinn said, adjusting her winter hat. Santana laughed at the sight and the blonde just rolled her eyes in return.

"I'll meet you downstairs, after I have a word with Berry."

Quinn looked weary and unsure of what was going to happen. "Please don't kill each other." With that she left the apartment.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Santana?" Rachel smiled brightly.

"Cut the shit Berry. You do realize that you should be the one going with her today right? Quinn has given up-and done-a lot of shit for you and you won't do this for her...are you trying to push her away? I know you love her and all that mushy crap, but ever since Finn got his paws all over you, you've been distancing yourself."

"Santana I assure you I am not doing that intentionally, but after Finn kissed me a lot changed between us."

"Why, do you have feelings for him?"

Rachel scoffed. "No. It's just Quinn seems to be a little more reluctant and seems to be waiting for me, to catch up with her; when I'm actually at the same spot as her. She told me she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, and I want that to. She's also being to gentle with me, as if I will break at any harsh thing she says. I miss the girl who would yell at me, and fight with me about the dumbest things, and sometime result to calling me 'Berry' or even 'Man Hands' from old habit, and anger. Now she just...backs down."

"That's how Quinn is. Look Berry after that shit with Finn went down you sunk into yourself, we got to New York and you shoved yourself into your work. You have to tell her nothing is wrong Rachel; she's not a fucking mind reader. It's either that or push her away too far, and watch her walk away and if you hurt her, my threat still stands. Now get your coat, hat and whatever else on and get into Puck's car."

"Santana I can't-"

"Now!"

The tone Santana had used, and the stare she had burned into Rachel's eyes had the little diva running around the house bundling up in seconds.

xxxxx

Puck, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Beth were at the park. The meeting hadn't gone as bad as Puck and Quinn had thought it would. Puck had done all the talking, and he listened to Shelby, and every word she said. They introduced themselves to Beth, and were shocked when the little toddler ran to table in the living room and picked up a small picture of Quinn and showed it to the blonde.

The little girl could talk and was smart for a 2 year old. She wasn't sure what Shelby had told her but when she heard the little girl say "you're my second mommy, mommy told me so." She felt her heart clutch in her chest and the tears start. She was happy Rachel had been convinced to come because she gripped the brunette's hand for dear life.

When Shelby had pointed to Puck and asked Beth if she knew who he was she nodded and said "daddy" that was the first time Quinn had really seen Puck break down in tears. Shelby wasn't sure how to introduce Rachel, or Santana so she allowed Quinn to do so, by calling them "Aunt Rachel" and "Aunt Santana"

Sure Beth understood who they were, but she didn't understand the situation yet, and that was fine with Quinn. She knew they would cross that bridge when she got old enough to actually understand it.

Quinn stood on the snow covered grass, away from the equipment, which Puck had cleaned off the best he could and she watched Santana and Puck as they played with Beth on the slide. Rachel grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, which was hard to do with their gloves.

"She's beautiful like her mom; she looks a lot like you..."

Quinn blushed and turned her head to look at Rachel. "I'm glad you came today."

"Me too. I also wanted to say...I'm sorry, if it seemed like I had been pushing you away lately. I want you to know that I want everything you do."

"I already knew that Rach, while we are on apologies I'm sorry for being so cautious around you it's just I'm afraid of screwing up."

Rachel laughed. "Quinn Fabray, even if I got so mad at you that I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't stop loving you. But you can't walk on eggshells just because you're afraid we'll break-up or something bad will happen. If those things happen, you and I will always be fine, because we'll always love each other. I think we could mend anything."

They heard Santana laugh, and they looked up at them and saw Santana lying in the snow, with the little kid sitting on her chest throwing snow in her face, with help from Puck.

"Mommy come play!" Beth said her voice so precious and soft. Quinn's heart pounded hard against her ribcage and she swore it could be passed off as a drum beat. It physically hurt though, because hearing Beth say those words made her want to just break down and cry for hours, but she would wait till later for that. She smiled up at Puck, who caught her eye and began to walk toward them; she definitely wasn't going to walk out of Beth's life, not again.

xxxxx

"Do you guys mind if we skip that work event tonight?" Quinn randomly said, as she helped Beth devour some ice cream, even if it was winter. Who was she to deny a little girl who cried for an hour, wanting ice cream?

"Thought you'd never ask Q, because honestly if I saw that bitch again, I'd knock her out."

Rachel gasped and covered Beth's ears, which made the girl, giggle.

"Noted, and language."

"My bad." Santana laughed.

"Oh man!" Puck complained, when he spotted a giant handprint of ice cream on his coat.

"I don't think she likes you very much Puckerman." Santana said.

Puck rolled his eyes and Quinn sent him a sweet smile, which he returned. The blonde didn't regret seeing Beth, not at all.


	9. Chapter 9: The Banquet

Quinn rubbed her tired eyes as she walked through the halls at work. The blonde was already dreading spending yesterday at the park-all day-and then spending the night at Puck's with her girlfriend and best friend's, drinking, laughing...and drinking some more. It was like old times, but she should've known better, because now her head was throbbing.

"Quinn we missed you last night. It was a shame you didn't show up." Callie said, once Quinn had walked into the woman's office, with a coffee in hand for her boss, like she had requested.

"I'm sorry about that something came up. I should have called, but I don't have your number and-"

"Oh that reminds me..." Callie started as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to jot down her phone number. "...if you ever want to talk, don't hesitate to call."

Quinn raised her eyebrow finding it odd but she decided to not question it, she wasn't in the mood.

"Tonight there is a banquet here, open bar. This time make an appearance." Callie had dropped the friend tone and was now using the stern boss tone.

Quinn just nodded, not in the mood to fight the request. "Can I bring-"

"Bring whoever you want. Now enough about that, let's get to work."

xxxxx

Santana stood in the lobby of Atlantic Records once again. It was convenient to pick Quinn up seen as her class ended an hour before Quinn's shift did.

"Well I had fun working with you today." Callie said as she walked Quinn out.

"I'm still sorry about dropping the file folders, and spilling coffee on you today."

Callie sighed and looked down at her coffee stained shirt. When she looked up her eyes met Santana's and the Latina didn't hesitate to glare.

"Hello Santana, nice to see you again. I hope you can join us tonight."

Santana threw on a fake smile and clenched her fist, which rested beside her hip.

"If Quinn's going, I'll be there."

"Good I was hoping you'd come." She turned to Quinn and Callie's expression quickly changed, and Santana was quick to notice. She smiled brightly and gently placed her hand on Quinn's. The blonde grew uncomfortable, but didn't visibly show it.

"I'll see you tonight."

Quinn nodded and gave her a timid smile. "See you later."

Before Callie had the opportunity to say a goodbye Santana was pulling Quinn towards the doors, wanting to leave before she punched the other girl. She continued to drag Quinn until they were fully out of the building, she gave her one last tug and the blonde stumbled on a piece of ice, and in pure reflex the Latina attempted to catch the blonde, before she fell. Unfortunately they both fell down, Santana hit the snow layered pavement and Quinn landed on top of her and glared down at her best friend. Santana laughed in return and the glare hardened.

"I never thought I'd get you on top of me, Fabray." She sent the blonde a wink and wrapped her arms around the back of Quinn's waist; causing the blonde to scoff.

"What the hell San, you didnt have to pull me!"

"What? I just wanted to get the hell out of there before I connected my fist to her face." Quinn struggled in her friends hold and Santana dropped her hands, allowing Quinn to gather herself to her feet.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's actually really nice and she's the only friend I have in this place."

Santana raised her eyebrow from her spot on the ground. She let out a loud sigh and began to pull herself up. She stood in front of Quinn, and her face hardened. The blonde wasn't intimidated and just went about brushing the snow off of her jacket.

"I hate her because I can see though her Q. She's not interested in being your friend; she's only interested in getting in your pants. And what do you mean you have no friends? You have us."

"You think everybody just wants to screw everyone." Quinn scrunched up her nose, as she realized her words had come out weird, and didn't make as much sense as she wanted them to. She shook her head and jumped to the next part of what she was going to say. "I'm aware I have you guys. I just meant she's the first person who's befriended me since I've moved here. It's kind of nice to have a friend outside of you guys."

"I'm telling you Q, she is just messing with you but you're capable of making your own decisions. By the way when she fucks things up, just remember that I warned you."

Quinn rolled her eyes and began to walk home. Santana was quick to follow. "S, you're just paranoid."

"And you're oblivious."

xxxxx

Quinn looked at her girlfriend; her breath was taken away thanks to the small navy blue dress Rachel was wearing. They were standing in the front hallway and as they stared at each other Brittany and Santana seemed to 'disappear' while they faded into their own little world.

"You look beautiful babe." She kissed the diva's cheek quickly, her lips ghosting over Rachel's blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself Quinn." Rachel said as she stared at Quinn in her tiny pink dress, the more she stared, the more she wondered how she ended up with the blonde.

"You're practically drooling Rach, I'd say I look better than 'not too bad.' "

Rachel stepped forward, closing the small distance they had between them. "If we didn't have to go tonight, I would definitely-"

"I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence!" Santana said loudly making sure to bring Rachel's words to a halt. The diva laughed and felt a shiver as Quinn's lips connected to hers, which cut off the soft laughter.

"Stop sucking Berry's face and get your damn coat on!"

The blonde disconnected their lips and sent the diva a soft smile, and then sent a glare Santana's way. She grabbed Rachel's coat and held it out. The brunette slipped her arms in with a small smile on her face.

"Always so chivalrous."

"Don't get use to it." Quinn said a laugh hidden in her voice.

"Santana have you seen my coat with the duck on it?" Brittany asked as she stared at the coat rack.

"No sweetie, just wear your black one."

"But I wanted the duck one."

Quinn laughed as she spotted the coat Brittany had been looking for. "Found it."

The other blonde beamed and jumped in excitement, "Thank you Q!"

"Are we ready to leave yet!" Santana yelled.

"Yes." Everyone else said, in unison.

xxxxx

Quinn walked into a side room in her work building and let out a sigh, hoping she'd blend in with the crowd.

"Well they all look like-"

"Santana at least try and be civil tonight." Quinn said, almost pleading.

"Fine, if you need me I'll be at the bar." She walked farther into the room and Brittany followed sending a small apologetic smile to Quinn and Rachel.

"So what do you think?" the blonde asked, as she looked around the room, wanting to know what Rachel thought about her work, and the people.

"Currently I'm thinking that-"Rachel was cut off by Callie as she hurried to approach them.

"Quinn you made it!" the woman leaned in catching Quinn off guard and placed a gentle kiss on each cheek. The blonde could feel Rachel's grasp on her hand tighten and Quinn dug her teeth into her bottom lip. For her it was hard to resist her girlfriend when she got jealous. Callie stepped back and turned to look at Rachel, her smile becoming smaller.

"Rachel it's nice to see you again, a pleasure really."

"It's great to see you too Callie. You're right, it's a real pleasure." Rachel said sarcastically with a bitchy tone. The girl's eyebrow raised and Quinn's lips formed into a smirk.

"You should have joined our label; you would have brought great talent to it, then again we never offered to sign you. But we're glad to have you here none the less." Callie's words were no longer polite, they were dripping with sarcasm and this fight was beginning to bore her. She began to think that Quinn wasn't worth the trouble but as she watched the blonde bend towards Rachel and place a soft kiss to her temple she straightened her posture and decided Quinn would be worth it. She was hot and taken; Callie wanted the challenge and the conquest. To her Quinn was just another hot girl and another notch in her headboard.

"Well I will catch up with you later, help yourself to the bar and don't hesitate to mingle." With that Callie walked away. As soon as she was out of sight Rachel turned to Quinn and raised her eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that nobody was allowed to kiss you except for me." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and her lips formed into a tense line.

"Sweetie you know I'm yours."

Rachel looked over at Callie-who was at the bar-and then back at her girlfriend. "Are you certain about that?"

"Rach, you know I wouldn't cheat on you. I'm yours, trust me."

"Good then tell her that, or I'll tell her to back off myself."

Quinn stepped forward and ghosted her lips over Rachel's making the brunette yearn for their lips to connect fully.

"You're so sexy when you're jealous."

"Quinn Fabray...I am not jealous. I do not get jealous."

"Okay babe, whatever you say." Quinn connected their lips, giving Rachel the kiss she had been waiting for.

xxxxx

They had been standing there for the last hour, not doing much at all. It was a boring event and as soon as Callie began to show herself again, Santana's bitchy side took over. She glared at the way Callie walked, flaunting herself as if she was begging Quinn to look at her.

"Hey Quinn, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second. I have some people who are signed with us that I'd like you to meet."

Quinn looked at Rachel, hoping the brunette would tell her to stay but the diva wasn't paying any attention. She was in a deep conversation with a man who was obviously gay and could give Kurt a run for his money in fashion.

"It-it won't t-take that long." It was obvious to Quinn, and probably everyone that Callie had been drinking, a lot. The blonde sighed and soon found herself having no choice as Callie placed her arm around her wrist and yanked her down off of the stool, and through the room.

"So, are you having fun?" her boss asked as she made progress in dragging Quinn further away from the bar; which left a very pissed off and protective Santana behind.

"Yeah so much fun, it's been such a riot." Quinn snapped, not caring if she sounded like a bitch at this point; even if it was her boss.

"Quinn you shouldn't be so negative, it's a party!" Callie finally stopped pulling them as soon as they were in the hallway a fair distance away from the door. Before Quinn could even count to 10, Callie had pushed her against the wall, with the older girl's body flush against Quinn's. The blonde hated the way it felt, it felt wrong like two puzzle pieces you try to fit together for several minutes but they just don't connect, because they aren't meant to and then you realize that the one piece belongs with a different one.

"...You're supposed to let loose at a party, drink a little...hook up a little." Callie added.

"Callie-"Quinn began wanting to tell her to fuck off but her words didn't make it out. Callie had swallowed them as she smashed their lips together. Their lips didn't move in unison, or fallow a rhythm. Callie's lips messily powered over Quinn's, and the blonde didn't move hers at all in return. The blonde managed to connect her hands with Callie's shoulders and pushed her off, which disconnected their lips.

Callie frowned. "What is it baby?" she whispered, while caressing Quinn's cheek.

"Don't touch me and don't call me that" She slapped away the hand, "I have a girlfriend. Did you miss that part?"

"She doesn't need to know baby."

Quinn was fuming, but was forcing herself to keep it together. Callie tried to push herself up against Quinn again but this time the blonde knew it was coming and shoved her. Once she had some space she slipped away from wall, "I said don't."

Callie rolled her eyes, beginning to get pissed off herself, usually the girls she went after didn't reject her and they weren't as faithful to their other half as Quinn was. The girl looked around and her eyes settled on something down the hall and a sly smile began to play with her lips. She lunged for Quinn and the blonde couldn't even use her reflexes before their lips smashed together once again.

The person who Callie had spotted walked a bit closer and her eyes began to water. "Quinn..." the voice was soft and timid it was full of hurt and the person was now obviously broken.

The blonde's heart felt like it stopped and her lungs felt stuck as if they were balloons that were not yet inflated. Once she heard the voice she immediately pushed Callie off and before she could look at Rachel, or control her anger Quinn's hand connected with the side of Callie's face. The blonde turned her head, but the diva was already storming away and back into the room.

"Listen bitch, when a girl says don't they mean don't and also I have a girlfriend...or at least I did and even if I was single, I wouldn't sleep with you. Get over yourself, I'm not interested nor will I ever be. If you try and kiss me again, I won't have a problem beating the shit out of you."

Quinn didn't want to hear Callie reply so she began to walk away. The blonde who was on a rampage came to a sudden halt as her and Santana almost collided.

"Where the fuck is she Q! And what the hell were you thinking!"

"First off she kissed me, and I already slapped her. Don't bother, she's not worth it."

"I'll beat her regardless Q and I wouldn't worry about what I'll do to her because if I were you I'd chase after your girlfriend. She stormed back into the party grabbed her coat and called a cab."

"Fuck..." Quinn whispered and ran toward the party.

...

_**A/N: The update may take a few days and I'm sorry for that, it's just I've been really busy also I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Also don't kill me for the drama between Quinn and Rachel, not every couple is perfect; not in real life and not in fiction. anyway thanks for the reviews they are all really sweet and they keep me writing :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Please Don't Go

Rachel didn't know why she was so angry, she trusted Quinn and it was a bit obvious to her that Callie had initiated it but something inside her just snapped. She thought it may have to do with the fact that this situation, involving another girl happened so quick after everything with Finn but that was different. Finn they knew, and they kind of expected he would sink that low. Of course Rachel and Santana had known about Callie but now Quinn had to see her at work, _almost_ every day and she was nervous as to what the older girl would do. Rachel figured that Callie would just try harder next time, she had faith that Quinn would say no, or stop her but that wasn't what was bugging Rachel; in fact the brunette had no idea what was bothering her.

The diva shoved her key in the door, once she finally got into the apartment building and onto her floor. She sighed as the door swung open and the place was empty. She was hoping Quinn may have beaten her home. She threw her keys onto the counter and walked into the family room. She allowed herself to drop onto the couch and she realized, while she sat there by herself that she may have overreacted. She didn't even stay to allow Quinn to talk to her about it. She rubbed her temples and grabbed the remote. She gave the power button a simple press and the television box lit up with color.

She wasn't watching the program on TV, all she knew was it involved a doctor who tried to solve the riddles that are his patients. She allowed to be overtaken by a big yawn and she slipped down onto the couch better, her head rested on the arm. She couldn't get Quinn out of her head, and she wondered why the blonde hadn't come home yet. Truthfully she expected her to stomp into the apartment and that everything would magically be okay, but she knew that wasn't the case. Quinn didn't stay away from her for a few hours, unless she was busy or trying to re-group herself if she was angry, so she didn't do something she would regret. The diva's eyes slowly began to close and she didn't want to sleep but she couldn't fight it.

Quinn was in a hurry and was driving her piece of shit car through the streets, practically speeding. Santana was in the passenger seat and Brittany was in the back, relaxing and looking out the window. Quinn wished she could be that carefree.

"You're above the speed limit." Santana whispered. Quinn sighed and slowed down. Instead of going straight to get to her apartment she turned left, which caused Santana to become confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a breather…if I go home now I'll say something I regret. I'm pissed off San. I trust Rachel every day, I put my heart on the line for her, and I felt what she's feeling now when Finn had kissed her but she still ran away as if I cheated on her. I stopped the kiss, I didn't like it and I didn't initiate it but Rachel is such a fucking drama queen…" Quinn took a deep breath. "I don't think she trusts me, as much as she should. I have my past to blame for that…but we've been together for a while now and she still thinks that…" Quinn trailed off not wanting to ramble anymore. She usually never did so, and when she did it meant she was angry or blubbering like an idiot and in this case she was mad.

"Q, look I suck at giving advice and I don't know how this is going to turn out but maybe it's more than a breather you need. Maybe you guys should take a break. It would be hard, but at least it'll help while she gets some stuff figured out. You can't be with someone who doesn't trust you."

Quinn took in a deep shaky breath and finally parked the car, pulling into the park; the same park she had taken Beth.

"Brittany trusted you, and truthfully she shouldn't."

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "But me and Britt have always trusted each other, when we became exclusive she had faith in me that I wouldn't go back to my old ways, and that's what kept me from doing it."

"I don't want to leave her San, she makes me happy."

"Q I know that, but in order for this to work she has to trust you. I think the only way she will form that is if you take a few weeks apart. She'll also see what it's like not having you around…"

Quinn took in a deep breath and held onto the steering wheel tightly. "I hate when you're right S."

xxxxx

Quinn walked into the apartment. Brittany and Santana quietly slipped into their room and shut the door, giving their other two friends some privacy. The blonde shoved her keys in her pocket and looked over at the diva sleeping on the couch. A small smile tugged on her lips and she held it until she slipped into her room. She didn't want to leave Rachel, and she wasn't exactly doing so but Santana was right. She grabbed one of her bags and began to stuff some clothes in it, and some other things she needed. Once she was done she walked back into the living room and approached her girlfriend.

"Rach…" she whispered, as she pushed the girls arm. The diva immediately sat up, she wasn't in a heavy sleep and her blurry tired eyes, connected with Quinn's red, and glossy ones.

"Quinn…"

The blonde nodded. "It's me."

Rachel smiled and got up from the couch. Quinn stood straight again and the diva went to go kiss her but the blonde took a step back.

"Look Rach…I know this will be hard for you to hear but I think we need to take a break, from each other."

Rachel felt the anger fill her and in her mind the reason why her girlfriend had suggested it was because of Callie.

"Is this because of her?" Rachel asked, accusingly. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her internal shield.

"What, no it has nothing to do with her. It has to do with you not trusting me." Quinn kept her cool, and decided not to raise her voice. She didn't want to start anything, but she knew it would happen anyway.

"Quinn…I-"

"No don't stand there and say you trust me because I know you don't, and if you do you don't trust me enough. You trust me in a sense Rachel, but when it comes to this stuff, you don't." Quinn took a deep breath to try and control herself. "You ran away tonight, and I didn't even kiss her. She kissed me, and I slapped her for it. Rach, I know you are weary because of my past but I'm not that person anymore…and I love you too much to ever do that to you."

"I walked away because I didn't want to see her kissing you. How do you think it makes me feel? You have to work with her, and she'll just try again."

"And you're supposed to trust me enough to not let anything happen!" Quinn raised her voice, something she swore she wouldn't do but she did. Santana and Brittany rushed to the door of their room and placed their ears against the door.

"Like you trusted me with Finn!"

"Do not bring that up Rachel, I trusted you and didn't complain about it even if I didn't like your friendship, and on top of that I didn't run away from you, or create a huge fight when he kissed you. In fact I knew it wasn't your fault so I didn't blame you at all."

"I cut Finn out of my life for you!"

"Rachel I can't cut her out of my life, this is my job!"

"And I'm your girlfriend." Rachel stepped closer and Quinn took in a deep breath. She did not want to finish this conversation.

"I just can't do that Rach. I would love to but I can't this is my job, it's my dream."

Rachel huffed. She wasn't actually mad at Quinn for still having the job, or for the kiss. She was just mad, in general. She was mad because her girlfriend requested a break, and she didn't want to let go. She didn't want this to happen. Rachel Berry was always a drama queen and it was times like these, where that made things worse.

"Dreams? I thought Quinn Fabray out of all people didn't have dreams, or was too good to have a dream."

Quinn tensed up and wondered why Rachel was being the way she was. A single tear escaped and rolled down the blonde's cheek. Santana's eyes narrowed from her room and she sighed heavily.

"You walked around school as the head bitch for years, acting like you were above people, like me. People who had dreams but you didn't care because you had daddy, and your rich father was going to give you everything you wanted. Well until you got pregnant and then you finally-"

"Rachel! How could you-why would you…" Quinn tried to spit out her words, but it wasn't working. Her tears had come out in full swing and she could taste the salt as she licked her lips. Rachel's eyes went wide as she finally realized how mean she had been. She didn't intend for it to come out like that, she wasn't even done her speech. The ending of her words were a lot better, and she was about to say that "you finally changed, and I can understand you have a dream, but I don't want her to wreck us." Unfortunately the words never made it out, and staring at Quinn's broken face before her made her weak. It made her hurt because she did that.

"Quinn…I'm so sorry-"

"Don't." the blonde held up her hand signaling her to stop talking. "You just stabbed me through the heart with a knife, or so it felt like it. Apologizing won't fix it. I never knew that you thought that low of me. If you think of me like that then it's obvious that you're too good for me. I was a bitch back then, but you're the bitch now."

Rachel stepped forward and reached out her hand, trying to grab Quinn's but the blonde flung her arm away. "Don't touch me." With that Quinn left the family room and headed into their bedroom and grabbed her packed bag that had been sitting on the bed. Rachel followed after her, not wanting things to end, at least not like this.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"Quinn, please don't leave."

"We need to take a break Rachel…we can't do that in a healthy way if I'm still living here. I'm sorry…I love you so much, I want to marry you one day and I could never love someone else but we need this."

Rachel felt the tears prick at her eyes and she rubbed them to try and prevent the salty water to spill over. "If you love me, then why are you leaving?"

"Rach what you said hurt me so much. You were the one person who never judged my home life or my pregnancy and then you use them against me." Quinn took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, but after that-I just need some space. Space may also help you to trust me more."

"Please don't do this." Rachel pleaded, trying not to sob. "I love you…"

"I love you too; which is why I'm leaving so we can fix this."

"Quinn I was angry when I said those things, I didn't mean them. You can't just leave because I said something when I wasn't thinking clearly."

Quinn glared at Rachel and searched her girlfriend's eyes. "Rachel, if you had any shred of respect for me, you wouldn't have said it in the first place! I don't care about my father, but how dare you bring up my pregnancy. You were the only one who actually reached out to me back then, even though we didn't get along. You convinced me to rejoin glee, if you hadn't I wouldn't have changed and now here you stand holding it over my head; as if my guilt of leaving Beth that I have already, isn't enough."

"Quinn…I-"

"Please don't say anything." Quinn made her way to the girl she loved and gave her a sweet, and chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you around Rachel, in a few weeks I promise." The blonde walked out of their bedroom and towards the front door. She was shocked she was holding it together this well.

"Quinn!" The diva said as she chased the other girl. Quinn didn't look back as she walked out the door closing it loudly behind her. Rachel felt the tears push through her barrier even more and they strolled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. The brunette looked down at her wrist and eyed the bracelet. She took in a deep breath and as she snapped it off she allowed a sob to escape. The brunette threw the piece of jewelry at the door and it caused Quinn-who was on the other side, with her back against the wooden barrier-to shut her eyes tightly and try to keep her composure.

Rachel brought herself down to the ground and she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her. "It'll be okay Rachy." Brittany whispered. The diva accepted the comfort and buried her head in Brittany's shirt and shoulder getting the material wet with her tears. The diva was too busy crying to notice Santana who shot her a quick dirty look and then walked out of the apartment, as she opened the door; she almost caused Quinn -who had slid down it, releasing her waterworks-to fall backwards. The blonde balanced herself and Santana managed to get out of the apartment and close the door behind her.

"Come on Q, not here."

Santana helped the broken blonde up and swung her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "I'll take you to Puck's" was all Santana said, while they walked towards the car.

"I really screwed up." Rachel mumbled, still holding onto Brittany as tight as she could.

"It's okay, people make mistakes and Quinn loves you, so she'll forgive you."

Rachel had to smile at that, she wished everyone could be as care free as Brittany was.

"It's only for a few weeks." Brittany added as she rubbed the girl's back.

…..

_**A/N: Short chapter, but after all I couldn't just leave you with a cliffhanger. I had some free time (yay) so I sat down and wrote this. Please don't kill me for this, and I will fix it…soon. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Without You

_**A/N: I'm sorry if all the time jumps will confuse you. But the writing will be straight forward so, enjoy :) I also think this is my longest chapter yet, yay. **_

…

The car ride to Puck's was quiet. Quinn rested her head against the window, in the passenger side as Santana drove. She had stopped crying once they had been driving for at least five minutes, and Santana was afraid to say a word, in case it broke the spell. She didn't want to make the blonde cry again. The Latina took a final turn, and pulled into the parking lot for Puck's apartment. She took in a deep breath knowing she'd have to speak.

"We're here…"

Quinn nodded. "Does he even know we're coming?"

"No, but I assumed he'd let you stay…come on."

Santana grabbed Quinn's bag, and then her hand. The blonde gripped it tightly, not wanting to release it. "S, thank you."

"Don't mention it, literally."

When they walked up to the elevator, and then arrived at Puck's apartment which was on the sixth floor, Quinn just wanted to collapse. Santana had held onto Quinn's hand the whole time and she refused to let go. She kicked Puck's door because one hand held Quinn's while the other held the backpack. His loud booming voice filled his apartment.

"One second!"

Puck swung the door open and the bright smile he did have on his face faded when he saw Quinn, looking more than broken.

"What's wrong?"

Santana pushed passed him and dragged Quinn inside. She didn't even ask him if she was staying she threw her friend's bag at the man and he caught it in reflex.

"She's staying with you for the next few weeks."

"What happened?"

"Can she stay with you or not?"

Puck looked around his small one bedroom apartment and shrugged. "I guess, but she'll have to sleep on the pull out couch."

"I'm sure that's fine." Santana said. She glanced over at Quinn waiting for her answer.

"That's fine, thanks." Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Now will someone please tell me what happened?"

Quinn nodded and Santana walked with her to the couch. She allowed the blonde to rest her head on her shoulder and Puck followed them, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up…Rachel and Quinn got in a fight, Quinn ended up here for three weeks."

Puck's brows furrowed together and he glanced from Santana to Quinn.

"Callie kissed me…" the blonde raised her head and looked into Puck's eyes which were now wide. "It caused a fight because it showed me that Rachel didn't trust me, but some things were my fault as well. I'm not completely innocent, but neither is she."

Puck nodded. "So why are you here?" he knew what happened, but he had yet to find out why exactly the blonde couldn't stay at home.

"I suggested we take a break…"

"Oh come on Q, what she said was beyond-"

"San, please just drop it."

The Latina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm not happy with her for hurting you."

"I know."

xxxxx

After a long talk at Puck's house, and comforting a crying Quinn, Santana finally made it back home. The cab ride was long, and she wished she hadn't used Quinn's car to drive to Puck's. She sighed heavily as she walked into her apartment and she glanced over at the couch where Brittany and Rachel were cuddled together. She slammed the door shut and Rachel jumped, waking up abruptly while Brittany was still stuck in her dream world. It was obvious Rachel had cried herself into a slumber and Brittany was just there along for the ride.

"You," She stuck out a finger and pointed it towards Rachel "you're lucky I don't fucking kill you." Santana said making her way toward Rachel.

"Santana look, I know I screwed up and I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt her I-"

Rachel cut herself off and yelped instead as Santana bent down and grabbed the top of Rachel's shirt, and pulled her closer.

"Let's get one thing straight Berry, if you thought I had a problem with you before…think again because _now_ I have a problem with you. I just watched my best friend go through a box of Kleenex and cry her eyes out for almost 30 minutes. I swear you fucking broke Q, I've never seen her this bad, not even when her parents kicked her out."

"Santana please believe me when I tell you I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to get ahead of myself and say what I said. I didn't mean to hurt her, and I feel terrible because I did. I really do love her, with all my heart and I'm giving her space, because she wants it…"

Santana sighed. "Well Q isn't exactly innocent here either, all I'm saying is I warned you that I'd kick your ass if you hurt her, but I'm not going to…only because she hurt you to."

"Thank you Santana."

"Don't thank me because I'm not doing this for you…I'm doing it for Q. She may have hurt you a little bit, but you _broke_ her."

xxxxx

The following day Quinn had awoke to the smell of bacon, and French toast. She had always loved that Puck could cook.

"Good morning." Puck said, placing some bacon and a slice of French toast on Quinn's plate. He slid it across the table and she gladly took a seat and began to eat.

"Morning, thanks for this…"

"You're welcome, how you feeling today?"

Quinn took in a deep breath and then sighed. "Not good, I didn't get much sleep, I stayed up all night just thinking about what I'm going to do about work."

"Did you figure it out?"

"No and to be honest I'm scared to go to work tomorrow."

"I'll be one call away…"

"Good." She smiled.

…

Rachel groaned as she stretched and felt her eyes meet with the blinding sun that was coming in through the window. She groaned once again and turned onto her side. She pulled the blankets up and nestled her face in them. She had rolled over and was now lying on Quinn's side of the bed. She could smell the coconut shampoo that Quinn's hair had left behind on the pillow, and she could smell her faint body spray through the blankets.

Last night she hadn't noticed it, then again the last thing she remembered was Santana yelling at her, Brittany waking up, all three of them having a few drinks and then after that she just remembered darkness. She was mad at herself for drinking, but after all it had numbed her. It was Santana's idea and she decided to go with it. It couldn't hurt, or at least that's what she had thought. Now she was just wondering how the hell she got into her bed. She inhaled Quinn's scent and grabbed the pillow the blonde slept on. She pulled it close to her chest and hugged it tightly. It had only been a night and she missed Quinn so much she wanted to lay in bed all day just to bask in what was left of her. But she couldn't do that; one thing Rachel wasn't going to do was mope. She let go of the pillow and forced herself to get out of bed.

There was a soft knock at her door and Rachel groggily said a simple "come in."

The door creaked as it opened and Brittany smiled at her. "Hey." She bounded over to her friend and gave her a tight hug.

"How did I get in here last night?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, so I carried you." Brittany said simply, letting go of her friend.

"Thanks…I think."

"You're welcome, Sanny made breakfast, come eat!"

_**The Next day**_

Yesterday Quinn had spent the day with Puck, relaxing on the couch and watching shitty movies, that just made her want to cry. Not because the movies were bad to the point of tears, but because that's all she seemed to be able to do.

__She stepped out of her car and walked into the building, a coffee clutched in her hand. It may be part of her job but she was disgusted just by the thought of bringing the other girl a coffee, so she brought one for just herself. She needed it seen as she had gotten no sleep the night prior. After Puck had gone to sleep-once they finished their fifth movie-Quinn had curled up on the pull out couch and just cried. She wasn't sure for how long, but regardless it kept her up, and when she finally did get to sleep she had a horrible nightmare, and wound up being shaken by Puck, to wake up. She had been griping the sheets hard, cursing and sweating; the boy had been worried.

Even after asking Puck to sleep beside her-she gave him a firm warning not to try a thing-because she just needed a friend, sleep still wasn't being good to her. So she just laid there for the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and listening to Puck's loud breathing and heavy snoring.

Since she didn't get a lot of sleep her eyes were red and still puffy and she had bags under her eyes and she didn't have the patience to deal with her messy hair so she just threw it into a pony tail for the day. She also threw on a pair of sunglasses, because one look at her eyes and anyone would think she was high or drunk. She walked into Callie's office and her eyes widened under her glasses while she walked in on what seemed like an awkward make-out session between her and a young guy who looked about the same age as the blonde, who she didn't seem to recognize. Quinn cleared her throat and they broke apart, Callie pushing the guy off of her. The older woman cleared her throat and pushed herself off of the desk, which she had been sitting on.

"Quinn how nice of you to show, I wasn't sure you would after the drunken events that happened recently."

"Trust me; I don't want to be here." She mumbled, before taking a sip of her coffee.

A thick awkwardness filled the room and she glared at Quinn and the blonde just snickered.

"This is Tommy, he's our new intern. He'll be working with you today, so while you guys are in the basement filing be sure to get acquainted."

Tommy looked like a beach boy, a surfer to be exact. He had sun kissed skin, a build similar to Puck's and he had blonde shaggy hair, which mixed well with his baby blue eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Tommy following quickly behind her. "I'm Tommy, and you are Quinn, obviously. I'm from California, where are you from?" he said, already annoying the blonde.

"Ohio, look I know Callie said to get acquainted, but no offence I don't feel like getting to know you."

"I'm sorry if I've made you mad in anyway and I'm sorry you had to walk in on that back there but she just kind of came onto me…you know?" Quinn smiled, he was actually nice and this time she knew Tommy could hold the potential of friendship, without hitting on her and screwing her life up. As she came to this conclusion she wondered, why she couldn't figure Callie out sooner.

"Trust me I know, she did the same thing to me…"

Tommy raised his eyebrow. "Did it bother you?" he asked as they walked down the stairs and toward the shelves, stacks of files, and papers messily thrown around. Callie had given them a job that didn't even need to be done, but the blonde was glad to get away from her.

"I slapped her, you tell me."

Tommy laughed. "She's kind of aggressive, I pushed her off this morning because I have a fiancé but she didn't give up. I started yesterday, and at first I didn't suspect anything, but I was thrown off-guard this morning."

"I did the same thing; she sure knows how to push. I had a girlfriend…"

"Oh, you're-"

"Gay? Yes."

"So you said you had a girlfriend, what happened?"

"Callie happened…"

Tommy nodded and shot her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine…whatever. Anyway how about I take this pile and you take that one?" Quinn took off her sunglasses and slipped them through a belt loop on her jeans, today she had been simple and decided to wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans instead of one of her dresses. Tommy smiled at her and took in her tired eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like, my first love broke my heart." He said and Quinn sighed and Tommy awkwardly shifted. "Look I know we just met and everything but I don't have any friends in this place, and Callie is not the type of person I want to hang around, especially if it could potentially wreck my relationship with my fiancé. So I was wondering…maybe you'd like to be friends. I promise I won't hit on you or anything." The boy said, and then laughed.

Quinn sent him a sheepish smile, the only one that had been real since her fight with Rachel. "I'd like that."

…

Rachel sat on a bench in Brittany's dance studio, watching the girl twirl and bust an amazing move. Her class had been dismissed not too long ago, but Brittany kept going. No wonder she was in such great shape. The blonde looked over at Rachel and began to laugh; she walked toward the stereo and turned it up. Katy Perry's album Teenage dream was blaring through it, and Brittany had her own dance to almost every song (that had a good dancing beat).

The blonde began shaking her hips and doing some moves, that Rachel couldn't even do, without being taught of course because Rachel held confidence and knew that she could do them easily if she had someone to show her how. She watched her best friend dance and wondered how one person could get so good. She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out and sighed realizing it was just Kurt texting her to see how everything was. She wanted to desperately pour her soul to him, but he was just her _friend_, he was one of Quinn's _best friends_ and everything the brunette would say to Kurt would find its way back to Quinn. It was obvious to Rachel that Quinn must have already explained to Kurt what had happened because a second text came it, asking how she was holding up and if she was okay with Quinn staying at Puck's. Rachel rolled her eyes. Brittany had told her that morning-when she asked where her girlfriend was staying-that the blonde was staying at Puck's. It was definitely testing Rachel's jealousy and trust but she thought that was a good thing, because she was shockingly okay with it, and was glad Quinn was staying with someone who could keep her safe, even if that person was the father of Beth.

She sent Kurt a quick reply and then scrolled down her list of contacts; she stopped on Quinn's name and shut her eyes tightly before re-opening them. She pressed it and then selected compose a message. She was debating whether it was a good idea to send out an innocent text, she knew it wasn't but a part of her was trying to convince herself it couldn't hurt. The song had stopped and Rachel hadn't noticed that Brittany glanced over at her. The blonde's eyes went wide because, even though she had her dumb moments, she knew exactly what Rachel was doing.

"What are you doing!" Brittany yelped and hurried over to Rachel.

"Checking the time?" the diva was trying to give an excuse but it had come out as a question and once again Brittany wasn't buying it. People always thought she was too stupid to understand things, but Brittany was actually smart, with certain things.

"You were going to text Quinn."

Rachel sighed and looked up at the girl who was hovering in front of her. "It was just a simple message, it wasn't anything-"Rachel was cut off as Brittany reached for the phone and Rachel's grip tightened. "What are you doing!"

"Saving you from your stupid mistake, even I know that texting Quinn would be a dumb decision."

"Please just let go of my phone, I promise I won't text her. Please Brittany."

Brittany shook her head and smiled brightly. She yanked the phone harder and because Rachel's grip on it was tight the strength Brittany had used pulled not only the phone from Rachel's hand but pulled the girl off of the bench. She landed on the ground with a small thump and she glanced up at the blonde who was begging to laugh. The diva let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

"What in the world was that for?"

"You wouldn't give me your phone."

"That would be because it's my phone and I don't have to give it to you."

Brittany smirked and shook her head. Rachel sighed loudly and got up off the ground and went for Brittany, tackling her the best she could. Of course Brittany barley moved an inch, after all she had been a Cheerio and Rachel is small, and not as strong as her. Brittany decided to let Rachel attempt to win and when the diva tackled her once again she didn't fight it and allowed both of them to fall down to the ground.

"Give me my phone Brittany!"

"No you'll just text Quinn."

"I swear I won't."

"You're lying and I don't believe you."

Rachel struggled in the position she was in and attempted to sit up but she was slightly stuck underneath Brittany. "I will not give you back your phone."

"In that case could you at least get off of me, because I'm finding it very hard to breathe?"

"As long as you promise not to go after your phone."

"Fine, I promise." She lied.

Brittany smiled satisfied and rolled off of Rachel, however before Brittany could sit up Rachel smirked and crawled onto the other girl, sitting on her thighs. "Give me my phone!"

"You're not supposed to break a promise." Brittany frowned and Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just want my phone." The brunette reached for it again, but Brittany held it out of her reach.

"I know but I like you, and I like Q. I like you guys together. I don't want you guys to stay separated."

"I know..." Rachel reached a bit more and her hand finally had a hold to the bottom of the phone.

"Stop it!" Brittany said loudly, slapping Rachel's hand but she didn't move it she just held onto the device tighter.

"No you stop it!"

Santana hummed to herself as she walked into the Dance studio. Her eyes widened as she saw the two girls fighting on the floor. After the shock of the weird position they were in wore off she raised an eyebrow and held a 'what the fuck' look. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"She was about to text Q, so I stole her phone."

Santana sent a glare Rachel's way. "Are you insane, when Q asks for space she means it, let her come to you, always let her initiate things."

"I'm not going to text her I just want my phone back!" Rachel reached for her phone once again but Brittany began to pull on it as well. Unknown to the girls they had managed to type in a bunch of jumbled up letters, and accidently sent it. To the one person they didn't want to send it to.

"Don't let her have it B. She'll text her anyway."

Santana smirked, finding their fight funny. She walked over to the bench and sat down, enjoying the show.

…

"I thought this job was going to be fun." Tommy said throwing the file onto the floor and collapsing into one of the folding chairs.

"We're interns, our job isn't fun." Quinn said, a laugh coming out. "But we're also getting punished. It's my fault…I guess you shouldn't slap your boss."

"You had every right to."

Quinn nodded and just as she was reaching for another file folder and a stack of papers to slip inside it she felt the vibration against her leg from her phone, which was tucked in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it out, her eyes shifted over the screen and her heart jumped when she saw who the message was from. She opened the message and her brows instantly furrowed.

_**Fr: Rachel **_

_**Fnkjeiotyvnmfjhsd**_

"What the fuck…" Quinn whispered. She shook her head and slipped her phone back in her pocket, but while she did it a small smile played with her lips and she was trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly she couldn't hold it back anymore and just started to laugh. Tommy looked up from the file he was working on and gave Quinn a questioning look.

"You okay over there."

"No." Quinn shook her head and continued to laugh, it was the first time since she walked out of her apartment, and into Puck's that she had really laughed. "She's such a dork…I miss her." The blonde whispered. Tommy heard it and raised an eyebrow and then smiled, without saying a word.

…

"Now can I have my phone back?" They were sitting now, but Rachel was leaning into Brittany trying to pull the phone from the blonde's hand. Their hands engulfed the piece of technology and once again a finger pressed the wrong button. It was all thanks to the way Brittany had been holding it.

Quinn's cell phone broke the thick silence in the room, and she sighed as she pulled out the ringing cell from her pocket. "Hello?" she said without even checking the caller ID.

"Brittany if you do not hand me that phone this instant I will sit on you."

"It won't hurt, you're tiny."

"Hello!" Quinn said, trying to hide laughter at the words she could hear.

"I beg your pardon I am vertically challenged, not 'tiny'. I would like to think that my height-"

"Can you shut up please?"Only Brittany could make that polite.

Quinn laughed on the other end of the phone and hearing Rachel's voice and the laugh the brunette was letting out, made Quinn miss her more. She wanted to leave work, and head toward them but she wasn't going to jeopardize things and as much as she wanted to say screw it to this space thing, they needed it. Or at least they were stuck with it now.

"Rachel Berry, if you accidently text me or call my cell again, I will block your number!" Quinn yelled as loud as she could. She was joking and it was obvious because of her tone, but for some reason she wanted them to be aware that she was on the phone.

Both Brittany and Rachel froze at the sound coming from the electronic gadget and Rachel felt her heart pound. She looked at Brittany, asking for her help without verbalizing it. But the blonde didn't catch on and just shrugged.

"I-I'm sorry." Rachel squeaked out towards the phone. The way Rachel seemed so worried made Quinn's heart pound, she sounded cute. This time Brittany allowed the brunette to grab her phone and she ended the call as fast as she could.

"Brittany I could seriously-"

Santana began to laugh and both girls turned to the Latina, they had both forgotten she was there.

"That was the funniest shit I have seen all day. I can just picture Q's expression in my head."

Rachel huffed and pulled herself off the floor. "She is probably furious at me thanks to you." Rachel said unsure which girl she was talking to. Rachel huffed and stormed out of the studio.

"Such a fucking drama queen." Santana muttered under her breath.

xxxxx

That night Quinn laid in bed, by herself this time staring at the ceiling. She was hoping she wasn't going to need Puck to comfort her again. A snoring man beside you wasn't all that comforting, that and Puck tried to hug her, and whisper words that were supposed to make her feel better but it just made her want to hit him for failing miserably at it.

She still loved Rachel and although they were having a break she wasn't going to cut their communication off all together. One thing she knew she had missed last night was the diva's soft whisper of a "goodnight" and an "I love you". The blonde sighed as she reached for her phone that rested carefully on the arm of the couch. She made a mental note that she'd have to find a better place to put it.

She decided to send the text quick and fast so that she wouldn't change her mind.

…

Rachel laid on Quinn's side of the bed, when she slept on her own side the other side felt to cold, but when she slept on Quinn's side it felt wrong, but she did it anyway. She had the blankets wrapped around her securely, as if they could protect her from anything. When she heard her phone go off she was slowly drifting into a restless sleep but the loud vibration against the wooden surface of the night stand caused her to jolt. She groaned as she reached for the phone and her heart began to pound and she felt like at any moment it would have the power to puncture a hole right through her chest and just fall from her body.

_**Fr: Quinn**_

_**Goodnight Rachel xo.**_

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and contemplated replying, after a minute of deep thought she typed in the words.

_**To: Quinn**_

_**Goodnight Quinn. XXO**_


	12. Chapter 12: Slaps, Punches and Bruises

_**A/N: so this author note contains spoilers for the born this way episode, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you don't read this little note, and just jump into the chapter. 1. It was so amazing, and it honestly hurts to watch how perfect Faberry are for each other, and they aren't actually together it pains me. They seriously could mend each other, and accept one another; they would be the best couple. 2. WHAT THE FUCK was with that whole Lucy storyline (if you liked it my apologies for the upcoming rant), did Ryan Murphy snort back crack or something? I love Quinn and he just completely ruined my whole idea of her. On that note I will pretend that never happened and erase it from my memory. That back story of the whole Lucy thing will never be in any fanfictions I write. Anyway, onto the story!**_

...

The first week they were apart was stressful, and tiring. Quinn still wasn't getting much sleep, and Rachel followed Brittany around like a little lost puppy, and sleeping on Quinn's side of their bed. The whole week was basically a 'going through the motions' thing. They were getting use to not being together, and hanging out. They texted each other a few times; Quinn was always the one to initiate because Rachel kept what Santana had said in mind.

Puck and Quinn had spent her days off with Beth; Tommy had even tagged along one day. Beth took a liking to him and Quinn was glad to have a new friend from New York, one who wasn't going to hit on her. She and Tommy bonded, and she found herself already loving him and his quirks, he was a great friend and he listened to her when she needed to rant freely about Rachel.

Brittany and Rachel also got closer, their friendship forming a tighter bond, and by default Santana had to be dragged around with the both of them. She wasn't sure who she was going to kill first Quinn, for getting her stuck in this situation, Rachel for being annoying and getting on her nerves or Brittany for allowing Rachel to go everywhere with them. It was becoming a little much for the Latina, mainly because she couldn't plan the romantic evening-to propose to Britt- which she had mapped out with Quinn when she had slipped over to Puck's and away from the two other girls.

The Sunday, which some people would consider the new day of a new week, and some considered it the last day of the old week-to Quinn it didn't matter, she considered it to be the last day she could mope before Monday came along, and onto week two; without Rachel. Puck had made it clear that if she didn't stop crying, moping and staying up all night she would throw her out of his house and make her sleep in his tent outside.

Quinn sat at her table, staring at the newspaper that rested on the table. She wasn't really reading it, it was just something to place her attention on.

"Hey baby mama, any plans for tonight?"

"No, I work tomorrow the last thing I want is another hangover when I have to get up at the crack of dawn."

"Hey last time it wasn't my fault, Santana and Tommy boy were the ones who offered you the shots, you just accepted them."

"They were tempting...Puckerman, what do you want?"

"Well Tommy called and his fiancé just flew in, and he says he finally wants us all to meet her. We're meeting him in 30 minutes" By all, Puck had also meant Brittany and Santana because even they had taken on a liking for the surfer boy.

"I don't want to go."

Puck furrowed his brows and walked around the island counter and approached the blonde. "You're going."

"But today is my last day of moping; can't I enjoy it in silence and peace?"

"Nope, you are going and that's that."

"You don't scare me Puckerman."

A sly smile played with his lips. "We have to leave in like 10 minutes."

"I'm not going."

He took a step closer to the blonde and she shook her head furiously, expecting him to do what he was about to do. "Don't you dare..." she threatened. But Puck wasn't going to listen. He reached for her and before she could scurry away he wrapped his arms around her waist and in a swift movement pulled her from the chair and had her dangling over his shoulder.

"Noah Puckerman put me down!" Quinn screeched causing him to flinch slightly, because she had yelled directly in his ear.

"No way baby mama, we're going out tonight and since you weren't co-operating I have to drag you."

"Put me down!" she was a lot more feisty this time, and it came out as a growl.

"Not a chance."

She sighed and began to punch her fists into his back, and swing her legs; hoping one of them would clock him. But he wasn't affected and he just laughed. He walked toward the door and slammed it shut, still carrying Quinn as they made it to the elevator.

An elderly couple that lived on the same floor walked close to them also heading toward the elevator, they sent Puck an odd look and he just smiled brightly. Once the elevator made a ding and the doors opened Puck walked inside, and the couple followed.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Peterson. How have you been?"

"We have been good, How about yourself Mr. Puckerman."

"I've been good."

Quinn sent another punch into his back and this time he winced. ".down." she hissed into his ear, the viciousness in her voice caused a shiver to roll down his spine, but he refused to allow Quinn to scare him.

"That's good, so who is this young lady?" Mrs. Peterson said, eyeing the blonde who had gone completely limp against him; giving up.

"This is Quinn, she's my roommate."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." The woman said, giving her a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, it's a shame it wasn't under better circumstances." She hissed the last word, mostly for Puck's benefit. He wasn't going to be forgiven very easily, and he knew that. But she had to give her friend props, she hadn't thought of Rachel since he picked her up, however she couldn't let him have the happiness of that to bask in, so she kept her mouth shut. It also didn't help that she just thought of her, while realizing she hadn't thought of her.

The elevator doors opened up and the couple smiled at them. "You two have fun." Mr. Peterson said.

"Well don't be alarmed if Puck suddenly goes missing." Quinn punched his back once again and the Peterson's laughed.

"Take care." they added, before walking away leaving Puck and Quinn to walk through the lobby of the apartment building.

"I'm going to kill you. You better sleep with one eye open tonight because I swear to god Puck, I will-"she cut herself off as they walked out the doors and into the fresh air. Santana was leaning against her car.

"Had to drag her out?" Santana asked.

"If I didn't she wouldn't have come."

"Look before you shove her in my car I should warn you that...Berry's in the backseat."

Quinn glared and it was missed by the Latina because of the way she was hanging off of Puck. All she could see was the entrance of the apartment building.

"Santana Lopez, do you not know what the meaning of a break is!"

"I'm sorry she begged to come, if it helps she had no idea you were coming." Santana smiled innocently, but Quinn still couldn't see her.

The Latina opened the car door and Puck sent her a sly smile. Santana just nodded giving him permission to do what he wanted to. In a swift movement he leaned into the car, his eyes connecting with Rachel's.

"Hey Berry."

Rachel gave him a weird look and her breath hitched as she noticed Quinn. He gently threw her onto the seat, her back hitting the leather interior and her head unintentionally landing in Rachel's lap. She would have thought the diva's leg would be a soft surface to land on, but her head hurt after it collided with her bone.

Rachel had a hard time breathing, she hadn't seen Quinn in a week, or after this day was over it would be a full week but none the less she hadn't seen her, and she most definitely didn't have any physical contact with her. Just having her head resting on her leg, was a lot to handle. She looked down at the blonde who was staring up at her and their eyes connected. Quinn swallowed hard, wanting nothing but to bring her hand up and caress her cheek and pull her head down so their lips could meet but she snapped out of it, knowing it would be the dumbest thing to do.

She shot up from her position and motioned toward the open door. "Puck, you think my threat earlier was bad well this time I'm going to do more than just kill you, I'm going to kill you and then bring you back to life just so I can kill you all over again!"

"Fabray shut up and scoot over." Puck said, ducking his head so he could get in the back seat without knocking himself out. He was the biggest one out of all of them and he was pissed because he was stuck in the backseat. Quinn sighed angrily and positioned herself in the middle seat. Her leg brushed up against Rachel's and she tried so hard to ignore her.

"Well this is awkward." Puck said.

Both girls turned to look at him and sent him a glare. That was the one part of the whole week that Quinn felt beyond weak. But seeing Rachel was going to make the next week harder (and it did). The rest of the night was awkward as Puck said, but Quinn and Rachel exchanged a few words, got caught up on a few things and it was actually nice to catch up. Quinn felt at home, just in Rachel's presence but saying goodbye to her that night was hard. They couldn't kiss, so they settled for a tight squeeze on the hand, and that was it.

* * *

><p>Week two was when everything turned into hell for Quinn. Work was murder, or so it felt like it. Callie was working her hard Monday and Wednesday had gone okay, minus the fact that Callie had started making passes at her again.<p>

However when she woke up this morning, realizing not only was it Friday, but she also had to go to work, she knew today was going to be a bad day, she just felt it. She had fallen off of her pull out couch and hit her head off of the floor, so it felt like her nose had been smashed in. Luckily there was no bruise or physical sign that she had done so. Puck had walked in on her while she was coming out of the shower, which wasn't the best moment to share with a best friend, who would get horny at the mere sight. She had to cringe as Puck hurried off covering his pants with his hands to hide the bulge.

She had almost hit a person driving to work, and she accidently ran a red light which got her bumper smashed in. Afterwards she had to call Callie and tell her she was going to be late, and then she waited for 2 hours at the car shop, while they fixed it.

...

She sighed heavily as she pushed the door open to Callie's office and stared at her boss, wondering what was so urgent that she had to be pulled out of the mail room five minutes before her shift ended. Callie sent her a huge smile and pointed at the arm chair in front of her desk.

"Please take a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"That's your choice. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something in particular."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"How would you feel about a promotion?"

Quinn didn't trust Callie, and the girl began to walk her way. "Promoted to doing what exactly?

"Instead of my assistant I was contemplating on making you my business partner if you could handle that?" the older woman winked. Callie had walked towards Quinn the whole time they had been talking and once again the blonde was finding herself in a horrible situation. Before she knew it the back of her legs smashed against the desk and she cursed under her breath, because it had been kind of painful.

Callie reached out and stroked the girl's neck. Quinn rolled her eyes, wondering how out of all people she wound up with a boss that was this much of a slut. "Fuck off." Quinn hissed, pushing on the girls shoulders. She managed to push Callie away, but she didn't stay far away for long. She lunged towards the blonde and smashed their lips together. Quinn tried to break the kiss but she was finding it difficult seen as Callie had used a lot of strength to hold them in the position.

The older woman finally released Quinn's lips, which looked red and swollen from the intense attack.

"Why is it so hard for you to get the fucking message that not everyone wants to sleep with you!"

Callie pressed her body harder into Quinn's and the blonde whimpered, but not in a pleasurable way. She was actually scared, and right now she was just praying that someone would walk through the door. Callie grabbed each one of Quinn's wrists and pushed them tight against the desk; holding them there so the girl couldn't push her off again.

"The question is why won't you sleep with me?" Callie asked before leaving hard and messy kisses down Quinn's neck. The blonde smirked and managed to raise her leg, she kicked Callie's shin and the brunette winced.

"Get off of me!" Quinn yelled, with venom.

Callie snickered and pushed her leg in between Quinn's legs, her thigh pressed into the girl's center and Quinn's eyes widened and she whimpered. It didn't feel good, in fact right now she was considering if spending her life for killing Callie in jail would be worth it.

"I bet you I could fuck you better than you girlfriend."

Quinn's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her jaw. She was thankful that Santana had been her best friend, because if it wasn't for her she wouldn't know how to fight. She swung her leg once again, and kicked her ten times harder, causing Callie to scream out in pain.

"Bitch!"

"I'm the bitch? Take a look in the mirror whore." Quinn spat.

Tommy waved hello to a few of his co-workers as he walked down the hall, when he heard Quinn's scream. He was shocked that no one else paid any attention to it. Normally when you hear a girl scream "get off of me" you would think something was up, or at least that's what he thought. He took a sharp turn towards Callie's office and his eyes widened as he looked at them through the door. Quinn's eyes connected with his and she smirked, before kicking Callie hard in the leg. He stood there and continued to watch their fight.

Callie's mood changed suddenly and Quinn was beginning to wonder if she was bipolar.

"If I hear you say one more thing about Rachel, I'll-"

The woman didn't allow Quinn to finish before interrupting her. "Rachel, is a talentless bitch and she's a sad excuse for a Broadway-"

Quinn growled more so then she thought and lunged toward Callie who had been tending to her injured leg. In one swift movement they had lost their balance and fell onto the floor, with Callie on the bottom. Quinn raised her hand and slapped Callie as hard as she could across the face. The girl let out a loud wince and raised her hands up, trying to push Quinn off of her. Callie was surprisingly strong and flipped them over; before Quinn could block the punch Callie swung, and clocked her cheek bone under her eye.

"I thought you could fight better than this Fabray."

"Don't test me!"

Both of them were swinging at each other attempting to slap one another, kick or shove. Suddenly Quinn felt her shit getting tugged on and someone pulling her up.

"ENOUGH!" the loud booming voice said.

"Would you ladies care to explain or should I fire you both!" this voice was different a little calmer. It had come from a guy in a neatly pressed suit, standing near the door way, a look of shame on his face. Quinn made the conclusion that he was the big boss.

The man, who broke up the fight, was able to pull Quinn off, and the blonde was now on her feet. She stood there, staring at the big guy who had pulled her off. His shirt was black and the word Security that was written on it made her stomach flop. Tommy cleared his throat and reached for the blonde's hand, she took his without a second thought and he pulled her close to him; being a protective yet caring friend.

"I'm sorry; I snuck out to get some help..."

"I'm glad you did or I would have..." Quinn raised her voice and glared towards Callie. "...beaten her ass!"

"Yeah because that worked so well didn't it bitch? Nice black eye!"

Quinn began to lunge forward but Tommy grabbed her tightly holding her back. The security guy held onto Callie and they settled for glaring each other down.

"Now, someone explain to me what happened!" The big boss said as he walked further into the room and closer to the girls.

"She started coming onto me Sir, I tried to stop her and she began to fight me." Callie said in her most innocent voice.

"Lying bitch!" Quinn yelled, struggling in Tommy's arms to try and get to her.

The boss sighed loudly and tapped his foot. "I have no time for this drama." He turned to Tommy, who had run to get security, which the boss knew that meant he had seen some of it.

"You..." he pointed at the boy and Tommy began to feel light headed. "You were here, what happened?"

Tommy cleared his throat and went to speak but nothing seemed to come out.

"I don't have all day, spit it out!"

"Y-yes Sir, C-Callie was coming onto Quinn and she rejected her and Callie became a little too aggressive, so Quinn defended herself..."

"I did no such thing Mr. Harris." Callie said, trying to deny it.

The man looked at all three of them and studied their faces.

"S-she came onto me too, my second day on the job."

Quinn tilted her head to look back at her friend. "What are you doing?" she whispered. She didn't want Tommy to jeopardize his job, by admitting that Callie had come onto him as well.

"Saving your ass and she deserves to be fired..."

Callie sent them looks that could be deadly, if looks could kill. "Callie my office immediately, security would you mind escorting her there."

"I assure you both we will get this sorted out."

Quinn pulled herself from Tommy's hold and walked up to the man. "Good, I hope you do that." The blonde began to walk toward the door and Mr. Harris furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Miss Fabray, where are you going?"

She didn't bother turning around to look at him, she just kept walking, and flung her arms in the air. "I quit!" she yelled, before walking out of the room all together.

...

_**A/N#2: I just wanted to say a special thanks to Texas ;) girl when you help me out with my ideas they become awesome, I swear if we wrote a story together it'd be epic. (I should have posted this on the last chapter, especially because you helped me with the whole Brittany and Rachel phone fight, but its better posting it late than never).**_


	13. Chapter 13: Want You Back

Quinn sat in her car; she had pulled the sun visor down, and stared in the mirror that was stuck to it. She sighed as she noticed the black eye looked a lot worse than it felt, however it was painful. She could feel the tender skin ache, and the bone underneath seemed to hurt even without a touch. She raised her finger and slowly trailed over the bruise, wincing because of the slight pressure. She hated Callie, but she would give her props for the blunt force of the punch.

She suddenly jumped as the sound of her cell phone filled the quiet car. She hadn't even left the parking lot yet, and she was a mess. There was only one person she wanted to see, and that was Rachel. She reached over for her purse, which was sitting on the passenger seat. She shuffled through it and picked out her phone. Santana's name was flashing on her screen and she rolled her eyes. The blonde knew she may regret this but she pressed the green button and answered it.

"What the hell Q, you quit your fucking job!" Santana was yelling into the phone. The Latina had been waiting at work for Quinn, as per normal when she caught up to Tommy and he had told her everything. Santana was just walking into the apartment as she said the words, and Rachel's head snapped up to stare at Santana. The brunette was comfortably lying on the couch, a book in hand but the book was instantly forgotten as she eavesdropped. Of course she only heard one side of the conversation and she knew it was wrong to listen in but she was running the fact that Quinn quit her job through her head a few times, wondering what provoked her to do so.

"Don't start with me San, how do you even know?" Quinn continued to focus on her black eye but took in a deep sigh when she realized she should get home before Puck sent out a search party for her.

"I was waiting for you at work, and Tommy told me what happened. He also told me she ended up getting fired!"

Rachel sat her closed book on the coffee table and looked over at Santana. The Latina looked at her briefly, realizing that Rachel could hear what she was saying to Quinn. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her banana-from the fruit bowl-that she had been after and walked into her and Brittany's room, slamming the door behind her.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she started up her car.

"Q, are you just leaving now?" she asked, noticing the bark of the engine.

"Yes. I think I've been sitting in the parking lot for an hour or maybe two, I'm not even sure..."

"You better get your ass home before Puckerman calls the cops thinking you were kidnapped." Santana laughed loudly at her own joke and Rachel could hear it echoing through the house.

Quinn began to reverse out of the parking lot and let out a small, soft laugh at what Santana had said. "I got to go, I'm driving. I'll stop by tonight."

"See you then Q, oh and Britt and Rachel are going out to the karaoke bar so she won't be here."

"Thanks..." Quinn mumbled. She was grateful her friend gave her a heads up. But she was really hoping Rachel would be there, after all that was the only reason she wanted to go see Santana. She hung up the phone before her friend could reply and she threw it on the passenger seat.

When she pulled into the parking lot for Puck's apartment building she quickly found a spot and took in a deep breath. Before getting out of the car she gathered up her phone and purse and slipped her sunglasses on. The last thing she wanted to do was answer a hundred questions, the minute she walked in the door.

...

"Where have you been, I was beginning to freak out!" Puck said, jumping off of the stool at the island counter and coming to envelop her in a hug. She held back the wince not realizing her whole body hurt from the fight.

"Why are you freaking out? I'm only 2 hours late"

"You could have called, I just worry about you is all, especially now more than ever." Puck said, and then sent her a small smile.

Quinn remained quiet after he spoke and she threw her car keys on the counter, followed by her purse. She wasn't in a very good mood, she just wanted to punch something but she was positive she had already done enough of that, and had gone to town on Callie's face with her first, or full out palm if she counted the slapping. She walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer section. The blonde lifted up some food, trying to find an ice pack but it didn't surprise her that Puck didn't have an ice cube tray or any ice packs.

"You should really invest in some ice packs." The blonde mumbled, settling for a bag of frozen peas.

"Well I've never had a purpose for one. Usually when I have a bad hangover after a wicked party, and the painkillers aren't working I just use whatever ice packs the chick of the night has in her freezer."

A disgusted look fell onto Quinn's face. "You're disgusting, have you ever thought about settling down?"

"Maybe one day baby mama but I'm Puckzilla, there's nothing wrong with casual sex, and no strings attached."

"Until you get an STD." The blonde whispered to herself, so Puck couldn't hear her.

"Speaking of random hook-ups, I've got a date tonight so you better make yourself scarce, just in case." Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Quinn snickered and rolled her eyes. She was disgusted by Puck's habits, but she was getting use to the things he said.

"I'll stay at Santana's..." Quinn whispered, furrowing her brows, even if Puck couldn't see it that well, due to the sunglasses. The blonde was contemplating if that was a good idea, mainly because of Rachel. But she still technically lived there, everything she owned was there except for the basic things she needed. It would seem pretty stupid, if she was afraid to even stay the night at her own house. She was thinking it would be awkward because she hasn't spent two weeks at home, and instead was spending them with Puckerman, but she did admit to herself that she was kind of comfortable living with him.

"Isn't that like breaking your own rules? You are aware that Rachel lives there right, and since you guys are still madly in love and haven't had sex with each other or anyone else for that matter, since you're not technically single but not together...which I don't get but anyway," he had no idea what he was saying "my point is you'll be so hot for each other you'll end up fucking. It's like make-up sex, which is so hot."

Quinn just stood there, silent.

"If you guys wind up having sex tonight, can I join?"

The blonde punched Puck in the arm and his face fell. He rubbed the spot she had punched.

"No, and nothing will happen between me and Rachel."

"You say that now babe, but wait till-"

"Puckerman, you're just making my headache worse!"

Quinn stormed away (when you date Rachel Berry, you become pretty good at it) and angrily flopped down on her pull out couch. It was the only part of staying at Puck's that she hated. She missed her bed; she missed the gentle breeze that came into the window, because every night Rachel had a habit of opening it for at least 10 minutes, to allow fresh air into the room. She missed her own wrinkled sheets; the way the blanket covered her exposed body, which was always flush against Rachel's all night. She missed the way Rachel smelled, and the way the bed felt full, her couch bed just felt so empty. But most of all she missed Rachel, and everything about her.

The blonde pulled herself up to her pillow, slipped off her sunglasses and snuggled into it, not long after that she wrapped herself in her blanket. She brought the peas up to her dark bruised skin around her eye and winced quietly as the cold peas, pressed into the bruise. All she wanted was Rachel, she hadn't moped, cried or thought about their fight for a week now and as she rested there, the fight was the only thing going through her head. She realized it was kind of stupid, maybe needed but she had put more space then she had intended between them. When she thought of this break, she thought she may still see Rachel every once and a while, and be able to kiss her a few times.

Instead when they did see each other they only got meaningful smiles and hand squeezes. As she thought about it, a tear escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheek. To her shock it actually hurt her bruised eye. The tears soon spilled over more forcefully, and she couldn't even rub them away from the one eye, unless she wanted to scream in pain. So she allowed them to fall, staining her cheeks and causing her eyes to become puffy, and bloodshot.

She didn't care that she broke her promise to Puck, about not crying this week. She didn't care that he was in the kitchen, which wasn't actually blocked off from the living room. She just needed to let it out, her day had been stressful, everything that had happened before work and then at work. She needed to release it and crying is what her body decided to do. Quinn usually didn't allow herself to become this week to vulnerability but she couldn't stop it this time. She knew if she did, she would be broken from holding it in. The blonde knew she couldn't bottle the emotions up forever, and that is what led her here.

Puck sat down the beer he was drinking and began to head to the bathroom, but as he walked through the room he heard the soft whimpers and slight sobs coming from the couch. He knew Quinn was crying, he knew she had been for the last 5 minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. He loved Quinn, he really did but he was never good at making people feel better. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself for his upcoming failed attempt at helping a friend.

"Bab-Quinn, are you okay?" he decided to-for once-drop the nickname.

The blonde took in a deep shaky breath and sniffled. "I-I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine; I mean you've been crying for the last five minutes."

Puck was staring at her back, because she was lying on her side her attention focused on the wall. He didn't ask before taking a seat on the bed. He gently brought his hand to her back and began to rub comforting patterns on it.

"It's just been a rough day."

"I know I'm not the best person to be here for you when you get upset, but right now I am. You can tell me anything..."

Quinn took the package of frozen peas that were kind of defrosting off of her bruise and reached over to sit the package on the arm of the couch. The one thing she found handy about having a pull out couch for a bed, was that the arms became useful. The blonde slowly turned onto her back, her eyes were shut and she heard Puck say in a shocked voice. "What the hell happened to you?"

She slowly opened her eyes and she looked at him, her eyes were blurry so her vision was a bit off but she could still see the concern shinning in his eyes.

"I quit my job."

"I'm assuming it has something to do with that epic shiner?"

Puck began to bring a finger closer to the bruise and before he could touch it Quinn slapped it away. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his finger.

"Don't touch it, it hurts!"

"Whatever." He mumbled. "Are you going to finish telling me what happened?"

"I got in a fight with that bitch. She came onto me again, I told her no but she wouldn't back off so...I slapped her and it escalated into this big fight and in result I walked away with this..." she pointed toward her eye. "...and no job."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do you honestly think I've figured that out yet!" she snapped, unintentionally.

"I-"he began but didn't know what to say.

"I think I'm going to move back home..."

Puck's eyes widened. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You know you can stay here as long as you want, and it hasn't even been three weeks yet."

Quinn patted the spot near her head, and Puck got the drift. He pulled himself higher and lied down beside the blonde. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I love living here, and I've actually enjoyed it believe it or not but I can't stay here anymore. This isn't my home it's yours, and I'm really getting sick of this stupid couch, and having no space and you always barging in on me while I'm getting out of the shower."

Puck laughed. "Ha, sorry about that. But what about Rachel don't you-"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I miss her...what if she's seeing someone new?"

"She loves you to much to do that, but if she is you'll just have to figure things out."

"I guess you're right." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, finding it unbelievable that she just said that.

Puck nodded and Quinn sighed as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well if you miss her this much to the point where you laying in bed crying, I think it's about time you get you girl Fabray."

"That was my thought exactly..." Quinn mumbled before closing her eyes, and falling into a light sleep against Puck's shoulder.

...

Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss as she made dinner. The blonde shocked her, especially when it came to cooking. She couldn't follow a recipe, she had said that they confused her but she was excellent with making her own dishes.

"When are you and Rachel going to the bar?" Santana asked, not even bothering to give the diva-who was sitting at the kitchen table, with her book-a glance.

"Around 8. Do you want to come with us San? That would be so fun!" Brittany glanced at her girlfriend for a second, with the excitement a little kid would have.

"Sorry B, I got plans." She gave her girlfriend another quick kiss and walked over to the table and grabbed the book out of Rachel's hands.

"What the hell? I was reading that"

Santana just shrugged and studied the book. Brittany ignored their bickering and turned to face them, pointing her spatula at Santana. "What are you doing tonight Sanny?"

Santana threw Rachel her book back and the girl barely caught it. "Santana may I remind you that if you destroy Quinn's book she will personally kill you. It took me weeks of begging, and pouting to get this book in my possession. If you-"

"Berry take a fucking breather." The Latina reached for the plate of carrots on the table and picked one up and bit into it. "And as for my plans, Q's stopping by."

Rachel's head snapped up to look at Santana, and she had moved her head so fast it was shocking that she didn't get whiplash.

"Why? I thought she didn't want to-"

"She's not coming here to see you Berry, so get over it. You're not together so don't act like you are." Santana grabbed another carrot. "She and I have some things to discuss." She took a bite from her carrot and ignored the slight glistening in Rachel's eyes. The diva sent the Latina a glare, feeling hurt just from the other girl's words. She got up out of her chair, and stormed toward her room.

"S that wasn't very nice." Brittany said a frown was now visible on the blonde's face. Santana felt a light pang of guilt, but she'd never admit that. She didn't really understand the break that Quinn and Rachel were on; all she knew about breaks was that you weren't held back anymore, you weren't even in the relationship anymore. She understood that if she lost Brittany the way Rachel lost Quinn, she would be that sad. But at the same time she was sick of Rachel's constant moping.

"You should go say sorry."

Santana turned to look at her girlfriend and gave her a famous 'are you kidding me?' glare. Brittany just nodded and pointed toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The Latina groaned and muttered out a string of curse words, as she began to walk down the hall. She sometimes hated the way she allowed herself to be tied around Brittany's finger. But it was impossible to say no to that girl.

Santana raised her hand, which was balled up into a fist and knocked on Rachel's bedroom door. "Berry open up."

She could hear Rachel mumble something on the other side and suddenly the door flew open. "What is it that you would like Santana?"

"Look, I'm sorry I was a bitch. I know it must be hard, and that you miss her...but have you thought about dating other girls?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "This is a break, we aren't over for good. I don't want to date anyone; I just want my girlfriend back."

"But how do you know she's the one, if you haven't dated around, or slept with a few other chicks."

"Please don't take this personally Santana but not everyone deals with things like you do. Not everyone turns to sex, when things don't go the way they planned. I don't know if Quinn has been dating, and truthfully I don't want to know but I do know that the only person I want is her. She is the one, and I know that for a fact."

Santana stood there, with her arms crossed across her chest and a smug smile on her face. "That's what I wanted to hear Berry, just making sure you deserved to get my best friend back."

"You're good heart works in mysterious ways Santana Lopez." Rachel said, and then giggled.

"Whatever just don't mention this to Q, or anyone for that matter and I won't have to tear you apart with my bare hands."

Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "I'll have you know that-"

"Food's ready!" they heard a cheery voice that belonged to Brittany yell loudly.

"Thank god I was saved from that rant." Santana mumbled before walking away, leaving a glaring Rachel behind.


	14. Chapter 14: Sleep with me?

_**A/N: I bring you this chapter, with Faberry interaction :)also sorry about my mistakes, I usually just allow Word perfect to fix them up, because a lot of times I fail at proof reading, haha. **_

...

Quinn felt weird, knocking on her own door. The door itself finally opened revealing Santana who sent her a small smile and a snicker.

"Hey Q." The Latina took in the blonde's appearance laughing at the sight of her sunglasses.

"So, Tommy said this fight was pretty epic, take off the shades."

The blonde rolled her eyes and slipped past the Latina and into the apartment, her backpack was slung over her shoulder and it caught Santana's eye.

"What's with the bag?"

"I'm moving back..."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Who knows." The blonde raised her hand and pulled off her shades and Santana's eyes went wide.

"Wow she really beat your face in, suits you well."

"Shove it San." The blonde said, heading toward her room. It was obvious to her that Rachel and Brittany had already left for the bar, so she didn't feel nervous as she opened her bedroom door. Her eyebrow rose as she noticed a whole bunch of clothes thrown all over the bed. She smiled remembering how long it took for Rachel to actually choose an outfit.

"She misses you too, you know." Santana said, startling the blonde. Quinn threw her bag into the bedroom, watching as it thumped onto the bed, on top of one of _her_ dresses. She rolled her eyes, wondering if Rachel would even fit in it, with their height difference.

"All she does is whine and complain, Q you seriously have to take her back I can't put up with her anymore."

The blonde laughed and turned around, to find Santana standing behind her. "Why do you think I'm here?"

The Latina placed her hand over her heart and let out a sigh. "And here I thought you wanted to see me."

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "So, want to watch a movie or something?"

"Fine, but you're going to explain every detail of that fight to me oh and I get to pick the movie."

xxxxx

It was late, and at some point in time Quinn fell asleep on the couch. Her eyes were shut tightly and she hadn't seen most of the movie. After explaining everything that happened with Callie to Santana, they finally got to the movie and 30 minutes in, Quinn was asleep. The other body, which belonged to Santana, was curled up on the other side of the couch, both girls asleep. Quinn was in the fetal position, even when she was asleep she made sure not to touch Santana accidently with any part of her body. The Latina was spread out, her legs slipping down the back of the couch, her feet almost digging into the blonde's back but she didn't seem to care.

The only sound that could be heard in the room was their light breathing, and some soft snores from Santana. The clock that hung on the wall, echoed through the quiet house, with every tick. If Quinn had been awake, she would find it eerie, at how quite it was and she'd most likely rip the clock off the wall and throw it at the ground to watch it break, because of how annoying it was. But before she went to sleep the sound from it relaxed her. It was one of the things that had helped her fall asleep in the first place.

Santana shifted, shoving her head into the arm of the couch. She groaned at how uncomfortable it was but didn't wake up. For once Quinn was completely relaxed, she was home. It was different there then at Puck's, she knew that. It was so easy for her to sit on that couch, start the movie and fall asleep.

The jingle of keys in the lock weren't heard by either one of them, and neither was the slam of the door. Brittany had her arm around Rachel's waist as she tried to hold the staggering and drunken girl up. She didn't want to see Rachel fall on her face. Rachel had a lot to drink but she wasn't as drunk as she had been at the bar. She was sobering up but she was still a little wobbly.

"You can let go of me now." She said, not being very quiet. Santana stirred at the sound and the movement caught their eyes; seen as the front door basically led into the family room. Brittany had a smile on her face and Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of the sleeping blonde.

"Aren't they so cute? I have to get a picture!" with that Brittany ran off to her room to grab her digital camera, it had taken her 2 weeks to figure out how to work it. As soon as Brittany left however Rachel felt her head spin briefly and the next thing she knew she was on her ass. Sobering up was a good thing, but with Rachel she always seemed to fall. She didn't know why, it was just typical. When she was on the floor, staring at the rug and lightly humming she didn't notice the blonde's eyes open. Quinn who had been in a deep sleep got knocked out of it the moment she heard the crash, she wasn't sure what it was but when she opened her eyes she knew what caused the noise. She didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to ruin the moment. She stared at the brunette, taking in everything.

Rachel could feel a pair of eyes bore into her, but on her way home (they had walked, so that they could sober up a bit faster) she also thought she saw aliens and convinced a drunken Brittany that she was one so she wasn't sure if someone was actually looking at her. The brunette looked around before her eyes settled on Quinn; tired hazel eyes met chocolate glossy eyes. They didn't say a word, neither of them wanted too. It was almost as if they were lost. They hadn't stared at each other like this for a while, it made everything rush back and Quinn just couldn't stop her heart from racing.

She brought her bottom lip between her teeth and started to bite it.

"I found it!" Brittany said, rushing back into the living room. Their eye contact was broken, as Rachel forced herself to look away, and up at Brittany. Quinn shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She didn't know why she did that but it was always a habit she had. When she was younger, and she wanted to get away with staying up later she'd always pretend she was sleeping when her dad checked on her, and then went to bed himself. But back that, everything was easier.

Brittany snapped a quick picture and then made her way over to the couch. "What are you doing, don't wake them." Rachel whispered, even though she knew Quinn had been awake less than a minute ago.

"I'm only going to wake Sanny up, so I can sleep with her." Brittany said, not liking the idea of sleeping in her bed alone.

Rachel was still on the floor, and she had tried to pry herself up many times but it still wasn't working, she let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Brittany who was shaking the Latina awake.

"Can I get a little help over here?"

Brittany sent her a nod as Santana began to wake up. The blonde made her way to Rachel and pulled her up.

"Thank you Brittany."

The Latina rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was her bubbly girlfriend, who hurried back to the couch. "Come sleep with me San." She pleaded, grabbing the Latina's hand. The girl only nodded still not fully awake to say much. With that she allowed herself to be helped up off of the couch, and dragged into her bedroom.

Quinn shifted, and her legs began to take advantage of the freed space as she spread out a little bit. A small smile appeared on Rachel's face and before she could stop herself she was walking over to Quinn as if they were magnets, the pull seemed to strong for her to ignore.

The diva kneeled down, which was very uncomfortable and she gently bushed some of the blonde hair out of Quinn's face. A content sigh escaped Quinn's parted lips and Rachel smiled. "I missed you..." the brunette whispered. She stroked the blonde's cheek. She studied the love of her life's face. The room wasn't pitch black but it was dark, dark enough that Rachel couldn't see Quinn's black eye.

"I missed you too." Her heart felt like it skipped a bit, from the words and from the shock of Quinn's voice.

The blonde's eyes were still closed and Rachel was certain the girl was still stuck in a slumber so hearing her reply caught her off-guard. She stayed there for a few seconds, or maybe they were minutes she wasn't sure, stroking Quinn's cheek. When she hadn't heard another word from the blonde for a while she leaned in slowly and gently placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek. There was a tug in her stomach, and her heart was beating widely. She had missed the feel of Quinn's skin, not just under her touch but on her lips as well.

Rachel brought her lips close to Quinn's ear, the only one that wasn't hidden by her sleeping position. "I love you." She whispered, almost breathlessly. The diva didn't want to test her luck after that, she stood up realizing crouching kind of hurt. As she stood up her head began to feel dizzy and her stomach felt as if it was doing summersaults. She pushed the sick feeling away and walked out of the room, toward her bedroom.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open, and all she saw was the dark room. She smiled to herself, she thought it had been a dream but she could still feel Rachel's lips on her cheek. Sleep still wanted its way with her, she could tell as her eyes still began to droop and force themselves closed. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to follow Rachel but she had no choice, her body was winning and she gave in.

...

Quinn stretched on the small couch and a noise slowly woke her up. It wasn't early enough for there to be any sun outside but it wasn't late enough to refer to it as night anymore. The noise echoed again and she quickly realized it was Rachel, gagging as she usually did when she's had a little too much to drink. Quinn brought her closed fists to her eyes and began to rub them, trying to rid the sleep from them.

"Fuck!" Quinn said to herself in a loud whisper. She had forgotten about her eye and as she rubbed it, it began to hurt more than expected. It unfortunately jolted her awake and she yawned as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch. She could still hear Rachel and on instinct she slowly made her way to the bathroom. The door was only opened a crack and she could see the bathroom light shine through it. Without a word she simple knocked and then opened the door, not waiting for a response but she also knew Rachel couldn't exactly give one as she was allowing the alcohol to leave her body.

Rachel was leaning against the toilet and Quinn shook her head. She looked around on the sink for the little white basket that held extra hair ties and hair clips. She smiled when she found it a grabbed one of her scrunchies from the basket. She quickly walked over to the weakened girl and gently gathered her hair. She tied it back into a lose ponytail, and bent down. She began to rub Rachel's back and even though it was disgusting to watch someone throw up, Quinn had done this a couple times for her in the past, because that's the way she was. But she only did it because Rachel had done it so many times for her.

Rachel groaned and lifted her head. She was done emptying the contents of her stomach and she reached to grab some toilet paper but a hand reached out, with a roll inside of it. She grabbed the toilet paper, and her fingers brushed with Quinn's. She knew the blonde had come in, but she didn't want to focus on it, not this minute anyway. After wiping her face, just in case, with the toilet paper Rachel pried herself away from the toilet and shifted herself so she was sitting with her back against the side of the tub. Her eyes watched every move Quinn made. The blonde pressed down on the handle for the toilet, flushing it and then walked over to the sink, washing her hands only because Quinn felt slightly gross, from the whole situation.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered her voice scratchy.

Quinn stiffened. She didn't say anything in return and Rachel felt her heart drop as the blonde walked out of the room, without even looking at her.

The brunette looked down at the ground, she wanted to get up and brush her teeth and sleep away the hangover that was creeping up on her, but she couldn't move, well she could but she didn't exactly want to get up.

Her eyes widened as Quinn walked back into the room with a glass of water. "How you feeling?" she asked, as she handed Rachel the cup. In that moment that's when Rachel noticed the black eye and she gasped, without controlling the reaction.

Rachel blinked a few times. She didn't find this awkward but she did feel as if no matter what Quinn would still be there for her, and that's what had her tongue tied.

"I-I'm feeling better. Are you okay?"

"I've been better." Quinn whispered. She put down the toilet seat lid, closing it and sat on top of it.

"Quinn..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"Can we not talk about that tonight?" Quinn asked, looking down into Rachel's eyes. The diva wanted to know, because all she cared about was Quinn and her safety was obviously included in that.

"That's fine Quinn, as long as you promise to talk to me tomorrow...about _everything_."

A small smile played on Quinn's lips. "I will, I promise."

Rachel nodded and a yawn took her over. "Do you think you could help me up?" she asked, a bit timidly.

The blonde nodded, and got to her feet. She walked over to where Rachel was standing and held out her hand, allowing the diva to take it. As soon as Rachel's hand hit her own, she felt the intense sparks and tingles through her skin; it felt even better than it did when they first started dating.

Rachel brushed off the dress she was wearing, and stood up straight not feeling like she was going to topple over at any minute. "I appreciate your help Quinn."

"You should get cleaned up...I'll clean off our-I mean your bed and I'll set out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt for you to change into."

Rachel smiled and then frowned realizing that Quinn didn't consider it her bed as well. She gripped onto Quinn's hand tighter, squeezing it. "It will always be _our_ bed Quinn."

The blonde opened her mouth, and then closed it. She repeated this about four times, until she realized she had nothing to say to that. She simply nodded and then walked away, leaving Rachel to brush her teeth and whatever else she needed to do.

...

Rachel walked back into her room, Quinn however wasn't in there but the bed was cleaned from the pile of clothes that Rachel had thrown all over the place before she headed to the bar. There was a pair of folded sweat pants, and a tank top-which both belonged to Quinn-sitting on the end of the bed.

Rachel peeled off her dress and slowly slipped on the sweat pants. She snapped off her bra, and threw it into the hamper, that was in the corner of the room, and then slipped on her shirt, just as she was finishing up Quinn walked into the room with a big cup of brown liquid.

The blonde swallowed thickly, even though she only caught a sliver of skin before Rachel's shirt was fully pulled down. "Here." Quinn said, walking closer to the diva and handing her the cup.

Rachel's nose wrinkled in disgust, because the smell is far from pleasant and it looked like...shit. "What is this?"

"Santana's hang over cure, she taught me how to make it a few years ago."

The diva just stared down into the cup, which she labelled in her head as 'the cup of shit'. The last thing she wanted to do was drink it.

"What's in it? It smells like...swamp water."

"You don't want to know. Just plug your nose, throw you head back and drink it."

Rachel wrinkled her nose again and plugged it, taking Quinn's advice. She forced herself to down the small cup, holding back the urge to vomit again. Once the cup was empty she handed it back to Quinn. "That was disgusting."

"Yes, but you won't wake up with a splitting headache."

Rachel nodded and walked over to her bed. All she wanted to do was sleep. She rolled back the covers and got into bed. She sent a small smile towards Quinn, who smiled back.

The blonde walked toward the nightstand and leaned over to turn off the lamp, she was a little closer to Rachel then she expected to be.

"Goodnight." She whispered, and flicked the lamp off. Just as she was about to walk away she felt Rachel's soft fingers grip around her wrist.

"Sleep with me?"

"Rach, I-"

"Please, don't leave." Rachel took in a shaky sigh. "Not again." She whispered the last part, really low so Quinn wouldn't hear.

The blonde was silent and just nodded gently. She sat down the empty, gross cup on the night stand and Rachel moved over, so Quinn could slip into the bed.

Once they were both in bed, Rachel wasn't sure what exactly she should do. Whether she should continue lying on her back, with a few inches between her and Quinn, or whether she should move closer and wrap her arms around the other girl. Her decision was made for her when she felt Quinn drape her arm around her waist, and nestle her head into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"I missed this." Quinn said, in a light whisper. It almost came out like a breath.

"I assure you Quinn that I did too."

The blonde smiled and her eyes slipped shut. "Are you moving back in?" the question, that came from Rachel caused Quinn to open her eyes. She lifted her head up and gazed into the other girl's chestnut orbs. She raised a perfectly sculpted brow, and even though it was dark Rachel could still see it.

"I-I saw your bag, when I came into the room while you were sleeping on the couch, before I made a mad dash for the bathroom because my stomach was-"

"Yes." Quinn said simply, cutting her off. "But once again, let's talk about it tomorrow."

"Don't you mean talk about it later today, after all it's 4 in the morning which means-"

"Rachel please be quiet, I'm exhausted."

The diva nodded. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Don't you mean good morning?" The blonde snickered as she laid her head back down, and nuzzled it into Rachel's neck.

"Smart ass." The diva mumbled.

Quinn smiled, she really did miss this. "G'night Rachel."


	15. Chapter 15:The Day The Earth Stood Still

Rachel squinted as the sun shone through the thin curtains. She mumbled, actually not wanting to get up. To her surprise she didn't feel the effects from her hangover; she had a tiny neck pain but she figured it was from the way she slept. She let out a tired sigh and turned from her back onto her side. She allowed her arm to spread out beside her and she was moving her hand around feeling the empty space beside her on the bed. Where she could have sworn Quinn had been last night. Then again she wasn't sure if that was real, or if it was a dream. She had, had many dreams of Quinn coming back, and she thought many of them had been real. As she thought about it, she was pretty sure last night was real. Being drunk last night, and having bits and pieces of memories didn't help in figuring out if Quinn was actually present last night.

As she buried deeper into her bed she could smell Quinn's shampoo. The familiar smell filled her nose and she smiled a half smile and allowed her eyes to slowly open, she didn't want to jump away because even though the symptoms of her hang over were gone, she didn't want to take her chances and blind herself with the sun light.

She looked around her room, and noticed that there really was no sign that the blonde had been there. Her bag wasn't sitting in the corner, her side of the bed was empty and where she had been laying was now cold; which meant Quinn had been out of bed, and awake for a while now. _If she was even here... _Rachel though to herself. The brunette began to think she was going insane. She continued to lie in bed, her eyes staring at the empty spot beside her. She was piecing her memories together of what had happened the previous night.

She remembered accepting many shots that a man of her age offered her; she remembered dancing with Brittany to some corny songs. She recalled the guy who offered her the shots, asking her to dance and she had turned him down about ten times, before she finally gave in because she was too drunk to care. The brunette squinted trying to remember the rest. She sighed and rubbed her temples, and as she took a breather the fog around the memoires began to lift up. Brittany had pulled her away from the man after he started to kiss her. Rachel shuddered at that memory, she wasn't kissing him long. But it was still disgusting none the less (one more thing she had to add onto the long list of things she had to talk about with Quinn). After that Brittany practically dragged her out of the bar and began yelling at her. Brittany was always the sweetest girl, but when you actually cause her to yell-you know you have screwed up, Rachel had found that out the hard way.

She couldn't remember everything Brittany said, but she did remember the parts where the blonde mentioned how mad Quinn would have been even though Rachel was gay and not even into the guy, she asked her if her and Quinn were ever going to patch things up and then the bubbly girl began to cry, and went into a fit of how they were meant to be. Like her and Santana were meant to be. Rachel scrunched up her nose as she remembered what came next, she threw up, almost on Brittany shoes and then they continued to walk home. That's where the aliens came into play. Rachel shook her head at her own stupidity from the previous night. She pulled herself up and sat in her bed, her back leaning against the headboard as she continued to play out the events in her head.

Everything that happened between her and Quinn came floating back, and that made her look over to the empty spot beside her. She ran her hand along the sheet and her eyes fixed on a small piece of paper that was folded and lying on top of Quinn's pillow. She reached for it and unfolded it.

_Morning Hun,_

_I went out with San to pick up a surprise for Britt. I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful and cute with your nose all scrunched up. We'll be back soon. When I get back we can have that talk I promised you._

_Love Q. _

Rachel smiled at the note and stretched. She was happy that it wasn't a dream, and better yet she was happy that Quinn seemed to be okay with everything that happened last night. They may not have done anything but even sleeping beside one another was a huge step.

...

Santana and Quinn walked down the snow covered street-they were both beginning to hate February, but glad because winter would soon be over- and the Latina pointed at a small restaurant, with a stiff, cold finger because she lacked gloves. "Look they're hiring for a chef, why not work there. You love to cook."

"We are only out for all your romantic stuff for you proposal to Brittany tonight, so why are you pointing out all the places that are hiring to me?"

"Because you need a job Q."

The blonde nodded. "I know. But I'll figure it out, first I need to fix things with Rachel."

"Good, maybe you can take her out tonight, at least give me the apartment for at least 3 hours, while I propose and then get my mack on okay?"

"Well I suppose I could take her out. I need to win her back." Quinn looked down at the list in her hand. "Did we get the roses yet?"

Santana shook her head. "Q if you're going to be my maid of honour you have to remember when I tell you things like, we are going to pick up the roses last so they don't wither and fall apart without fucking water. But we did however get the rose peddles. Keep up Tubbers."

Quinn sighed and slipped her shades up onto her head. She didn't really care if anyone saw her black eye at the moment.

"So what's with you and the dwarf?"

Quinn furrowed her brows, "what the hell are you talking about S?"

"Well this morning when I woke you up, you were cuddling. It almost made me vomit. So did you guys...talk about things, work anything out at all, or at least start to?"

Quinn shook her head. "We didn't talk; I helped her because she was drunk. After that she asked me to sleep beside her so I did. End of story."

"That's it? You didn't even give her a goodnight kiss? You're pathetic Fabray."

"I wanted to kiss her believe me San, I did. But I was afraid it'd cause her to freak out, or it would ruin things. I'm trying to get them back on track, not make them worse." The blonde took in a deep breath. "What are we picking up now?"

"The roses, it's our last stop." Santana said, a sly smile played with her lips.

"Bitch." Quinn muttered as she opened the door to the flower shop.

The man behind the counter greeted them with a big goofy grin and a happy sounding "hello ladies, what can I do for you?"

"I need 2 dozen roses." Santana said, skipping the pleasantries. The man nodded and left to grab what the woman wanted. He got them ready for her, and handed them to her. The Latina paid and was about to head for the door when Quinn spoke.

"Can I get a single lily?"

"What are you doing blondie?" Santana asked.

After paying for the flower, she gently held onto it as she walked out of the store, and headed down the street. "I was buying Rachel a flower. She likes lilies, and I wanted to give her a single lily instead of a rose tonight..."

"You guys haven't even officially gotten back together yet and it still makes me queasy."

"Shut up Santana." Was all the blonde said in return, as they turned a corner, heading home.

...

Santana hurried into their apartment, mostly because she was freezing her ass off. "Next time when I tell you to wear gloves, and a hat are you going to listen to me?" Quinn said, setting the lily she was holding on the counter. The other bag she had been holding, it was small and tiny and held a white box, inside of it. Inside that box was the ring Santana had ordered a month ago, and finally went to pick up.

Santana placed her bags on the counter, almost squishing the lily "hey watch it. San are you even listening to me?" Quinn slipped her sunglasses off of her head and sat them down on the counter. She fixed her hair and as she was running her fingers through her blonde locks Rachel caught her eye as the diva walked into the kitchen. She sent Rachel a timid smile, and Rachel beamed in return-obviously not as nervous as Quinn.

"Santana!"

The Latina swiftly turned around and faced her friend. "What the fuck do you want Q?"

"Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"No."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well that answers my question about listening to me next time..."

Santana looked up from the bag she was now rooting through. "Did you say something?"

Quinn shook her head and took in a deep breath deciding to ignore Santana. She placed her focus on the brunette. Rachel didn't even need to say the words, to request Quinn to follow her to the couch. The blonde did it automatically, knowing-how she did, she didn't even know-that Rachel wanted her to follow.

"Hey." Quinn whispered after she was sitting comfortably on the couch, with her feet tucked underneath her.

"Hello Quinn. I understand that we haven't seen each other in a while and this may be awkward for you...but I-I don't find it awkward at all. I'm just relieved to see you."

The blonde blushed. "I'm happy to see you too Rach."

"Now," Rachel shifted closer, causing their legs to touch. Quinn's breath hitched and Rachel had to remind herself how to breathe. "What happened?" The brunette finished. She raised her arm and brought her small, yet feminine-Quinn still had no idea why she called her man hands-fingers to the bruise around her eye, which seemed to be a little lighter; but it wasn't going away anytime soon or at least in the next few days.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Quinn said. She was pleading for the other girl not to beg her to speak, and go into detail. But she was also trying to hold back her vulnerability.

"Quinn, I have no idea what you want because we haven't actually talked about_ us _but I know what I want, and all I want is you, even If I have to work hard to get you back. But I do know that if you want us to work things out you will have to trust me, and tell me what happened. Because wasn't that what this was all about-trust? Also Quinn, I love you so much that those two weeks-by the way I'm glad you're back home early" Rachel began to get off-track but she brought herself back to the part of the rant she had trailed off from "as I was saying, before I distracted myself was that I love you so much that these past two weeks have been hard to actually go through without you. It hurt-both physically and emotionally- to not have you here. It's because I love you, that I need to know what happened. Your safety-"

Quinn lifted her own hand and placed it over Rachel's hand. The diva's fingers had been still grazing Quinn's tender skin. Rachel stopped her movement and cut herself off. "Rach..." Quinn began, her voice was so soft, and Rachel basically had to strain herself just to hear her.

"Yes?"

"I-I don't want you to freak out..."

Rachel slipped her hand from Quinn's face, and from underneath the gentle grip Quinn's hand had on hers. "Are you...seeing someone else?" that was the first thing that popped into Rachel's head. The blonde's eyes went wide at the question and she shook her head, almost violently.

"God no Rach...only you, it'll always be only you."

Rachel blushed. She felt Quinn's hand gently grip her thigh and her breath hitched.

"It's just what happened was..."

Santana walked into the room, because she was making a trail from the front door to her bedroom, of rose peddles. "Just spit it out Fabray." The Latina said, in her way she was trying to push Quinn to talk.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off when the home phone began to ring. She furrowed her brows; nobody usually called them on the home phone. She sent an apologetic look towards Rachel and went to go grab the phone, which was hanging on the wall in the kitchen.

"Hello, Berry and Fabray Residence? Quinn speaking" Quinn wasn't even sure how to answer her own home phone, so half of it came out as a question.

"Hello Quinn, this is Mr. Harris from Atlantic records."

Quinn's eyebrow furrowed and she walked back into the family room, suddenly thankful for portable phones. The blonde caught Santana's eyes, which were filled with curiosity in regards to who was on the phone, but when she saw Quinn's expression the curiosity was replaced with anger and concern.

"Miss Fabray, are you still on the line?"

"Yes Sir, I'm still here."

Rachel looked at both girls, confused.

"Who is it?" Santana whispered.

Quinn placed her hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "Mr. Harris, my old boss..." she whispered. Her attention fell back onto the man's voice as he began to talk again.

"Very well, I just wanted to apologize for the behaviour Callie had and I just wanted to let you know that she has permanently been removed from our company. We have done some digging since you have left, and noticed that Callie had some incidents in the past, revolving similar events to yours. I was told by the company that we should inform you that she has been charged with sexual harassment, and will no longer be bothering you." He took in a deep breath, and allowed space in his speech in case Quinn wanted to say something. The blonde however remained silent and wide eyed. "We were wondering if you would gladly replace Callie, in the position she held at our record label. You may have only been an intern but Callie wasn't the only person who was watching your progress. I am thrilled to say, you are an amazing worker and we would love someone with your talent and determination on our team."

"Can you hold on a second?" was all Quinn could get out.

"How about this Miss Fabray? I will give you my number, and you can call me back when you have an answer for me."

"That would be great." She mumbled. She was confused, and lost for words. She had no idea what to think, or what the answer should be. When he told her his number, she didn't listen to it because it was obvious to her that the number he just called from, would be in her phone, as the last person who called if she needed to call him back.

"It was nice talking to you Miss Fabray."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Harris." With that she hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. Rachel was still sitting there completely confused and Santana was eyeing her, with curiosity that had returned.

"What did the douche say?" Santana asked.

"He-he wants me to work for him again..."

Santana's eyes widened and she threw the bag of rose pedals on the floor. Rachel watched the scene still confused and she felt like screaming 'hello I'm right here, explain everything to me!' but she knew better. She knew better because Santana had been there for everything Quinn had gone through over the last two weeks, and she was not.

"What about that bitch, if he's making you work with her after what she did to you-"

"S relax," Quinn said, noticing that Santana's fists were clenched against her hips "she got fired."

"About fucking time."

Quinn smiled. "She also got charged for sexual harassment; apparently I wasn't the first person she has done this to."

Rachel swallowed hard, trying to pick up the pieces herself. She jumped to her feet in record time and clenched her jaw. "Wait, Callie did that to you?"

"Rachel it's a long story, I was going to-"

"Tell me Quinn, right this minute because if you don't I can't promise that I could control my anger. I'm not mad at you, but she hurt you and that angers-"

"Rach, relax. I'll explain."

The blonde slowly, approached the other girl and Rachel had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, nervously biting it. Quinn smiled, because she thought it was the cutest thing. Their bodies were almost touching as Quinn stood in front of the diva. She gently ran her finger along Rachel's bottom lip which caused the diva to stop biting it, and to release it from her teeth. After the blonde was done caressing the other girl's bottom lip, she shifted her fingers to Rachel's cheek and began to dance them over her soft skin. The soft skin, which she missed touching.

Santana watched the scene play out, she'd never actually admit it out loud, but she thought Quinn and Rachel were adorable and obviously meant for each other.

Rachel's eyes locked onto the hazel orbs staring at her.

"Callie-"

"I don't want to hear that name." Rachel snapped, again she didn't mean to snap at Quinn, she wasn't angry at the blonde, she was protective.

Quinn sent her a firm nod. "She came onto me, but this time she wouldn't take no for an answer and kind of...forced herself onto me-"

Rachel's dramatic gasp caused Quinn to nearly have a heart attack and stop talking. "I'm sorry Quinn, continue."

"But I wasn't going to give in; she picked the wrong person to mess with. I kicked her, she kissed me more forcefully, I kicked her harder and she finally got the message, sort of. But then she said something bad about...you."

Rachel's eyes widened and she was beginning to think everything was her fault yet again. Quinn just smiled and leaned into her. Her soft lips gently kissed the tip of Rachel's nose and the diva shuddered at the feeling of Quinn's lips on her skin.

"You don't think I was just going to stand there and not defend you, do you? I lunged for her and the fight was one of my worst, granted I did a number on her face." Quinn's smile got bigger and Rachel felt her eyes become wet.

"W-why did you protect me? They were just words Quinn."

"Because I wasn't going to let some idiot call you a talentless bitch, and the other things she had said. Words or not Rachel, she was attacking you regardless, I just...reacted. After I quit, the first person I wanted to see was you. That's the real reason I came over last night and I'm not going anywhere, not again." Quinn took in a deep breath. "I want you, I want us. Come out with me tonight?"

Rachel took in a deep shaky breath. Quinn's lips were now ghosting hers, and she nodded. "I'd gladly go out with you tonight, but I'll try and focus on you wanting to see me and not us having to go out regardless because Santana..." Rachel reluctantly pulled away from Quinn a little bit and looked around, she didn't even need an explanation or to be told. "...is obviously kicking us out for a few hours tonight."

Quinn smiled and began to pull away, but Rachel's hand quickly slipped up to the back of Quinn's neck and the blonde's eyes fluttered at the gentle contact. "However if you don't kiss me this instant Quinn Fabray I will reject-"

Rachel's words were cut off, and swallowed by Quinn's lips smashing against her own. The brunette moaned into the kiss, feeling powerless in that second. If it was possible for the earth to stop moving, then Rachel would consider this to be the day the earth stood still. The second Quinn's lips had touched her own, she felt as if she would fall over because her knees got so weak. It had been way to long since she had felt Quinn in this way, and since she felt those certain sensations going through her body. Quinn licked the bottom of Rachel's lip gently, asking for permission and the brunette granted it. As Quinn slowly slipped her tongue inside, she put her hands on Rachel's hips and pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together. Quinn knew she had to hold onto Rachel, because the diva seemed about ready to fall down to the ground.

Rachel half-heartedly pulled away, breaking the kiss. "I'm so sorry Quinn. For everything..."

The blonde shook her head, not wanting Rachel to apologize. "I should be the one saying sorry..."

Santana rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted. "You're both sorry, you'll never do it again and all that jazz. Now shut up, stop touching each other and help me!"

Rachel smiled and ignored Santana. "We can start off slow, if you want." The diva whispered.

"I'd like that."

Rachel took a step back and nervously swallowed hard. "I-I have to tell you something. I mean it's nothing major, but I want to be honest with you, and not hide anything from you especially since we are standing here, getting back together. I was really drunk last night, and although that may not be an excuse..." Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. _Always the drama queen_, she thought to herself.

"You kissed some-as Brittany put it in her text this morning-really ugly and smelly dude who was even more drunk then you were. But she pulled you away before there was too much damage. You weren't even kissing him for more than a few seconds."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"Brittany texted me this morning, warning me about it in case you wouldn't tell me, but I had a feeling you would."

Rachel smiled brightly, but then the smile faltered and soon her happiness was gone, at least from her expression. "You're not mad?"

Quinn shook her head. "You were drunk, and we weren't technically together. But I also knew it didn't mean anything, you didn't cheat Rach so relax. Beside it can't be worse than Puck walking in on you- on more than just one occasion, when you're just getting out of the shower."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. Quinn giggled and placed her finger underneath Rachel's chin, which caused the diva to close her mouth. "Don't want you catching flies Berry."

"Seriously guys, stop making me gag and help me!"

Rachel huffed and turned to face Santana. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she sent the Latina a small glare. "Would it kill you to say please Santana?"

"Yeah?"

Rachel stomped her foot. Quinn couldn't help but pull her bottom lip between her teeth, every time Rachel did that it made her want to laugh, so she had to do something to prevent herself from doing so.

"We will not help you until you ask politely." Rachel said, holding her ground.

The Latina rolled her eyes and huffed, Brittany was going to be home in a few hours she didn't have time to fight with Rachel Berry.

"Fine. Will you please help me?" she said, through gritted teeth.

Rachel smiled. "That's better, now what exactly is all of this stuff for?"

Quinn face palmed-literally face palmed-herself and shook her head. Quinn had been the only one out of their group of friends to know that Santana had been planning to propose. But the fact that Santana was begging for their help and Rachel had no idea what they were going to help her with made the blonde feel stupid for some unknown reason.

"She's proposing to Britt tonight." Quinn whispered.

Rachel squealed in excitement. "Oh my god, we have to help her. Brittany is going to love this! Who knew Santana had a soft side!"

"Shut up troll!" The Latina hissed.

The insult however didn't bother a very excited Rachel Berry.

...

_**A/N: The name of this chapter was actually influenced from a song called Earth Stood Still, which is sung by Lee DeWyze. I was listening to it while I wrote this song, and it all seemed to just fit.**_


	16. Chapter 16:The Proposal

_**A/N: My Faberry heart broke when I saw the new episode. All they did was fight :( it seems that every time Faberry takes one step-forward they wind up taking 2 steps back. And OMG that promo for next week's episode and that killer slap, my eyes were almost bugging out of my head. Anyway I will be impatiently waiting for that episode, waiting to find out why on earth Quinn slapped her. **_

_**A/N#2: This is all fluffy goodness. The next chapter however will hold some smut ;) I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but hoping it will be up soon. **_

...

Brittany walked into the apartment, she took in a deep breath, she was absolutely exhausted from her busy day with the kids, and teaching them a dance; which they could not seem to get. The blonde furrowed her brows when she noticed there wasn't one light on in the whole apartment. But there was a path of rose peddles that started at the door. There was a line of candles that was lined up on both sides, which actually outlined the path. Her eyebrow rose and at first she was certain that Quinn had done this for Rachel, because she knew there was no way Santana was this romantic, but she heard the soft voice, that she knew belonged to her girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Santana said, as she walked into the family room, near the front door.

"What's going on Sanny?" Brittany studied the dark room that was only lit by candlelight. "Did you do all this?"

Santana blushed. "Had help, but yes I did."

Brittany gasped and her eyes widened. "Why, you never do things like this for me?"

Santana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend-hopefully soon to be fiancé-on the cheek. "Because I love you."

Santana gently grabbed the blonde's hand and Brittany interlocked their fingers. She enjoyed when Santana got like this, because it was so very rare.

"I love you too. But usually you only do this for special occasions, like for my birthday, or the one time I made you celebrate my cat's birthday."

Santana laughed. She realized in that moment she really was lucky to have this girl that was standing before her. "Well Britt, tonight is a special occasion too."

The girl jumped up and down a few times excitedly. "Oh, whose birthday is it?"

"Nobody's babe."

"Is it a holiday?"

Santana just shook her head, not being able to verbalize an answer. She took Brittany's purse from her hand and sat it on the counter. After she did that she grabbed the blonde's hand and led her toward the bedroom. Santana wasn't a romantic at heart, and maybe it would be cliché if Santana said that she chose the way she was going to propose because a romantic scene in a movie caught her eye and she wanted to copy it, because she had no original ideas of her own. But with Rachel Berry's help, it didn't just make Santana seem cliché it made her seem like a complete sap.

...

The car had been parked blocks away-at this point, as they walked they got further away from it-and Rachel was completely confused as to what Quinn had planned, the backpack that Quinn had slung over her shoulder made Rachel even more curious and confused. Rachel rubbed her hands up and down her own arms, feeling the nipping breeze from the cold winter air as she did she could feel her empty wrist through her jacket. She flinched at the memory of their fight, of throwing that gorgeous bracelet-Quinn's promise-at the door. Quinn had felt the girl flinch, because her arm was wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked softly, not wanting to overstep. She didn't want to screw up-not again.

"I am fine Quinn, just a little cold." It wasn't a complete lie. She was freezing.

It was late, late at night in New York and truth be told the city was quite beautiful at night. Quinn looked at the way certain things lit up, the way that the cars and people had seemed to lessen at night, she had only seen 15 cars pass them so far as they walked down the side walk, leading Rachel to the place she wanted to go.

"We don't have to stay outside..." Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head. "No Quinn, I want to do whatever you planned out."

The blonde laughed. "To be honest, I'm kind of winging it." She was winging most of it. She had planned the destination, but she knew the things that would follow when they arrived, were all unplanned; except for the part where she would give Rachel the piece of jewellery that was sitting in her pocket.

"Well if you don't mind Quinn Fabray I will gladly suffer outside in the cold, while you take me to the destination you suddenly wanted to go to."

The blonde moved her arm off of Rachel's waist and she slipped her hand down Rachel's arm slowly. Once she reached Rachel's hand she gently gripped her gloved hand, and intertwined their fingers, as best she could with their gloves.

"It may be freezing, but it's beautiful outside."

"Are you insane Quinn? It's winter."

"But it's still beautiful. I love the way the moon makes the snow sparkle, and the way it crunches under out feet. I love the white fog our breath makes when we breathe out and into the cold air. Winter may always be cold, but so many things make it beautiful. The way the sun shines on the icicles during the day, and they glisten and sometimes look like diamonds. I've just always liked-"

Her words were cut off as she felt Rachel gently turn her head, and stop walking. The diva pressed her lips firmly against Quinn's and the blonde smiled into the kiss. She slowly and reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"For making me fall for you even more."

Quinn blushed and let out a small laugh. "You are very cheesy Rachel."

"I was being sincere Quinn. It's the small things like that, that remind me how amazing you are..."

"You're amazing too Rach. Now enough talking, and come with me."

Rachel felt the pull on her wrist and before she could say no, she was being dragged further down the street.

...

"San, why are you pacing?" Brittany asked. Her head was tilted as she followed her girlfriend with her eyes.

"Because I'm so fucking nervous."

"About what?" her voice was bubbly, like normal and it slowed the pacing Latina down, just a bit.

Santana knew what the next part of the plan was. She looked at the stereo in the corner of the room and took a deep breath. Quinn had set up the music before her and Rachel left, because Santana gave her that job. The CD would already be in there and all she would have to do is press play, take Brittany into her arms and dance with her, but she was nervous. She admitted to herself she was a little scared, but she'd never let that bubble anywhere close to the surface.

She took in a deep breath and walked toward the stereo. She simply turned the CD, skipped through the songs and a slow song, with a nice gentle beat and meaningful lyrics came on. Santana patted her jeans pocket, where the ring resided before walking back over to Brittany.

"Dance with me." Santana said she held out her hand offering it to the other girl.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, but gently placed her hand in Santana's. The girl helped the blonde up and pulled her close, so their bodies were pressed together. "I like it when you're sweet." Brittany mumbled. The blonde stepped back a few steps, to put some space between them and she grabbed Santana's hands and guided them up and around her neck. Santana felt like she was back in grade 6, when the dancing she had done was a simple hold around the neck and waist and simple steps here and there. It was never considered dancing. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and they began to move to the music.

...

Quinn listened to the way the snow crumpled beneath their feet. Her hand was gripping Rachel's tightly as they trudged through a large park. Or that's what it felt like.

"Where in the world are you taking us Quinn?"

"You'll see." Her voice was barely even heard by the diva. It was so quiet. Rachel squeezed her hand tightly for a second.

"We're here."

Rachel's eyes widened, Quinn had dragged them to a skating rink. Rachel was always more frightened of the rinks that were outside. She always worried that the ice would break and she would fall into the water and freeze to death, like in the movies. But her parents had assured her that many of the outside ice rinks that public parks and even companies have aren't always a frozen lake. Sometimes they are formed just for the winter. Rachel studied the building that wasn't far off in the distance. It was the inside skating rink, which is where she would much rather be. She was freezing for one and she felt a lot safer in the inside one, then outside.

Quinn sent her a small smile and grabbed her hand again. "Come on."

Rachel's eyebrow rose. "Where are we going, you said we were here?"

"We are, but we have to get inside. I recall you telling me once that you will never ice skate outside. It was when you came back for the Christmas break and Sam and I took you ice skating and you fought with us for an hour, and refused to get on the ice."

"You remember?"

Quinn smirked. "Of course." The blonde pulled on Rachel to make her walk. "Now come on."

Quinn let out a breath of relief as she swung the doors open to the skating rink. There was nobody there and Quinn smiled, pleased with herself. After she had helped Santana set up her bedroom for her and Britt's special night she had spent a half an hour on the phone practically yelling the lady's ear off, saying she'd pay extra money to reserve the place for just her and Rachel. She managed to get her way, but the thought of the conversation exhausted her.

They walked into the place and she led them up the bleachers that looked out to the ice.

The blonde sat on one of the bleacher benches near the door that lead to the ice. She sat the bag down beside her and looked up at Rachel who was still staring down at her. "We don't have to do this; I know you're scared of falling on your ass." Quinn said, trying to fight back a laugh.

Rachel took a deep breath and sat beside Quinn. "Will you catch me if I fall?"

The blonde felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. She felt as if those two weeks she had spent without her girlfriend were nonexistent. She felt as if they never had a break in the first place. The blonde was happy, for the first time in two weeks and she wasn't going to make the same mistake, one as stupid as letting Rachel go again.

"Always." She breathed out, it was laced with meaning. She didn't just mean catching her if she were to fall onto the ice. Her lips gently grazed Rachel's cheek, she felt like she could melt.

A comfortable silence formed around them as Quinn pulled away and gave her full attention to the bag she had brought. She pulled put both pair of skates and handed Rachel the smaller pair. "How did I not notice you packing up my skates?"

"You were fighting with Santana about...I have no idea what about." The blonde shrugged and the diva took the skates from her. "You guys fight all the time, I mostly just blank it all out."

"May I remind you that Santana usually starts it? I find her very infuriating."

"You find me infuriating, but you love me." Quinn said, a smirk slowly formed on her face.

"I do love you. But Santana is a little bit more difficult to love. In a way she is my friend, and my love for her can be described as tough love."Rachel smiled.

"Should I be worried?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well in that sentence you managed to tell me you are friends with Santana and you actually love her. Should I be jealous?" Quinn winked and the diva sent her a glare. Believe it or not she actually missed Quinn's teasing.

Her hand came up and playfully smacked Quinn's arm and laughter echoed through the room as both girls began to do so.

"I only have eyes for you baby." Rachel whispered, after she had composed herself from her laughing fit.

"Good. Now let's skate!"

The blonde got to her feet and pulled on Rachel's hand trying to get her up off of the bleachers. "Come on Rach." She pleaded.

The diva huffed and allowed Quinn to help her up when she tried to do so the following time. "I hate you Quinn Fabray." Rachel mumbled as they made their way to the small arch doorway that separated them from the bleachers and the ice. Even with annoyance, and fear in Rachel's voice, she could never make the word's 'I hate you' sound true, when they were said to Quinn.

"I hate you too." Quinn said. The smirk tugged at her lips as she pulled Rachel, bringing her onto the ice. The girl squealed the moment her skates came in contact with the frozen substance.

...

The song had been over for the last 5 minutes. It had been the last track on the CD, so the room was now silent. The quietness however didn't bug either one of them, but Santana was beginning to get restless. She was nervous-which barely happens-because it was going to take a lot to release the words, and she was afraid of rejection. She knew if she heard Brittany say no, it would break her heart.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, stepping out from the tight hold. She didn't step too far because Santana's arms were still around her waist, but she was far enough to see into the Latina's glossy eyes. Santana usually never cries, but she was on the verge of tears. Brittany was instantly worried.

Santana nodded. She gently unwrapped herself from her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "Sit with me." She whispered, as she brought Brittany to the bed. Santana had already decided there was no way she was going to get on her knee, so instead she added her own touch.

"San you're worrying me, is something wrong?" Brittany said, in the voice that reminds you of a little kid. Santana shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"I-I have something I want to ask you..."

The blonde tightened her grip on Santana's hand and gently ran her thumb along the back of her hand. The simple contact made Santana's heart rate go up, and she felt twice as nervous. She swallowed hard and began to wonder if she'd actually be able to get the question out.

...

Rachel couldn't help it, her eyes were glued to Quinn as she effortlessly ice skated. The blonde wasn't a professional, that much was obvious but she knew how to skate with grace and elegance. She knew how to twirl without falling, and Rachel was mesmerized. Quinn did one more twirl and landed simply. She looked over at Rachel who was staring, without hiding it.

"What?" Quinn asked, a shy smile playing with her lips.

"You're so beautiful."

Quinn blushed and slowly made her way over to Rachel, making sure not to fall on her own ass.

"You're very beautiful yourself."

Rachel smiled. "You know, I'm jealous."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Of what?"

"You, you can skate almost effortlessly and every time I try to move, I fall."

"I caught you every time."

"Quinn that doesn't matter, I obviously fail at this particular activity."

The blonde laughed and carefully brought herself closer to her girlfriend. She raised her hand and gently brushed some stray hair that fell out of Rachel's messy ponytail-which she put up once they got on the ice-behind her ear. "I can try and help you get better at it."

"I don't know, I feel rather unsafe ice skating. Every time I shift I feel as if I am going to fall down and either crack a bone or the ice."

Quinn laughed. "It's not that hard, come on I'll help you."

Rachel reluctantly and nervously allowed Quinn to hold onto her tightly and drag her a little bit as the blonde skated. "See it's not that hard."

"We are barely moving; of course it won't be hard."

Quinn pulled the girl by her hand harder and began to skate with a little more speed. Rachel's eyes widened, but she managed to skate without falling down, with a death grip on Quinn's hand.

"See you're doing fine."

"For now."

Quinn slowly let go of Rachel's hand, and the diva's eyes widened. "Quinn!"

"You're doing great just move your feet the way you are now, and don't go to fast."

Rachel swallowed thickly and continued to skate. She soon began to pick up speed and as she did she began to lose her balance.

"Not so fast you're going to-"Quinn closed her eyes tightly as Rachel fell onto the ice, yelping loudly from the impact. "-fall." The blonde finished, even though the brunette had already done so.

The diva groaned and felt the splitting pain in her ass. She huffed and brought her back onto the ice, laying down and staring at the stadiums ceiling. "You let me fall, you promised you'd catch me and I fell!"

Quinn skated over to her girlfriend. She stood before her and looked down, feeling bad. "I'm sorry Rach, but you were a little far away." The blonde began to laugh and Rachel sat up abruptly and glared at her.

"What is so funny Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh you have to admit your fall was a little funny."

"I don't find it funny at all; in fact I find it rather painful and annoying."

Quinn laughed even harder. She had no idea why it was so funny, she just couldn't help but laugh. ".okay?" she asked in between short laughing fits.

Rachel glared at her and scooted forward. She grabbed the blondes hand and pulled on it. Quinn may have been strong but she was not expecting the forceful and tough pull. Her eyes widened and before she knew it she was on the ice, almost on top of her girlfriend.

"That wasn't very nice." The blond huffed out.

"Neither was laughing at me or failing to catch me Quinn."

...

"Santana you should say something soon because you're beginning to scare me." Brittany said, still gripping the Latina's hand tightly.

"I-I love you Britt, I love you a lot and I know I don't always tell you, or show it as much as I should but I do."

Brittany beamed. "I love you to San, but why-"

Santana raised a finger, from her free hand and pressed it against Brittany's lips cutting her off. "I wasn't finished."

"I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since we met in that sandbox when we were five. You mean everything to me Britt, and you were the only person that really understood me, and knew why I acted out. Only you know the real me, and I use to get mad at you for bringing out the softer side, the weaker side in me...but I'm glad you do. I'm glad you're with me because you make me so happy, and less of a bitch." A single tear ran down the Latina's cheek. Brittany was quick to wipe it away with a finger from her free hand. The Latina didn't want to but she pulled her other hand away from Brittany's and reached into her pocket. She took the ring out of the box, because she wasn't one for them and as soon as she pulled the diamond ring out Brittany's eyes widened. She wasn't always stupid.

"W-will you marry me?"

Brittany nodded fiercely not being able to form a verbal answer. She leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her with force. Santana was first to disconnect the kiss even though she didn't want to.

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispered, while she began to put the ring on Brittany's finger.

Once the ring was on Brittany tackled her, which brought them falling down onto the bed. Santana smirked before it was erased off of her lips, by Brittany's rough kiss.

...

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as she tilted her head away from the ceiling she was staring at. She hadn't expected to be lying on the cold ice beside her girlfriend, holding her hand and staring up at a blank ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I should have caught you." The blonde whispered. She focused on Rachel's face. The way the soft light illuminated it, and the way she was biting her lips in thought.

"It's quite alright Quinn." The brunette turned onto her side, even though it was very uncomfortable and caught the hazel eyes that she knew had been staring at her.

"I wonder how Santana is managing."

"I'm sure she's doing just fine." Quinn smiled. "That reminds me, I have something for you. Well something I'd like you to take back."

The blonde reached into her coat pocket, which she still had on because even though they were inside; the place was still cold. She gently pulled out a golden-the golden- bracelet that Rachel had thrown at the door that day, the day they both were trying mentally to forget.

Rachel's eyes widened and her breathing hitched. "I thought I had lost that..." the guilt was evident in her voice. "I went to go pick it up an hour after I calmed down and it wasn't there..."

Quinn nodded. "Brittany picked it up and Santana brought it back to me." The blonde took in a shaky breath. "The one thing that happened that day, throughout the whole fight...you throwing this hurt me the most. I was leaning against the other side of the door, I could feel the impact it made."

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I-"

Quinn sat up from her lying position and held her hand up, signalling the brunette to stop talking. "I didn't bring that up so that you'd apologizing, because honestly I am so sick of hearing the word 'sorry'. I know you're sorry Rach, and I forgive you and I hope you forgive me for that day too."

The brunette nodded. "I do forgive you Quinn."

She smiled. "I brought it up because I just wanted you to know, I felt like it had to be said that's all. So, will you be willing to wear it again or are you going to end up throwing it at me again, and actually manage to hit me?"

Rachel blushed and bowed her head. "I won't throw it again, I promise even if you piss me off to the point where steam should be coming out of my ears."

"Good." The blonde grabbed Rachel's wrist and gently clipped the bracelet around it.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know." Rachel said, a smile playing with her lips. "And I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17: Elevators Come In Handy

Rachel was slammed into the elevator wall-with her shirt half ridden up-her back connecting to the brown wall. She groaned loudly as Quinn attacked her lips, with such hunger that it instantly sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, and a shooting urge through her body, that had chose to reside between her legs.

It had quickie written all over it, as Quinn's fingers trailed down Rachel's abdomen. It was as if the fingers had a mission of their own, a strict destination. Quinn didn't want foreplay because they were both already heated; she didn't want to wait all she wanted was to feel Rachel and to be inside of her. Rachel didn't mind, in fact she loved quickies with Quinn, because either way their sex wasn't just sex, each time it was just a different form of making love, weather it was chaste, fast, agonizing slow, romantic either way it was love.

They hadn't engaged in physical intimacy for a while. Especially since they hadn't seen each other but even with the time space in their relationship they were completely comfortable in touching each other, in feeling each other. They both had wanted it since the first day they had been apart. They were both sexually frustrated and as soon as Quinn had pushed her lips against Rachel's while they were waiting in the elevator it heated up and next thing Rachel knew the bag was thrown to the ground and she was being pushed up against the wall. The only thing that was slightly uncomfortable was the silver rail digging into her back.

The blonde continued to suck on Rachel's bottom lips and she gently brushed her fingers against Rachel's stomach, making the girl flinch under her. Rachel was begging for more, she wanted Quinn's fingers lower and she wasn't afraid to give her a few hints. She buckled her hips, causing them to press up against Quinn's firmly. She stifled a moan, and pushed into Rachel their bodies becoming even more flushed together.

"I've wanted this for so long." Quinn mumbled, even though she knew two weeks wasn't really that long. The ding of the elevator made her growl against Rachel's lips and she pulled away. The blonde reached over and pressed the stop button causing the elevator to shake ever so slightly coming to a stop, most likely between floors.

Rachel tried to catch her breath, but it hitched as Quinn brought her lips down to Rachel's neck and started to suck her pulse point.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned, in both pleasure and wanting to get her attention. "Shouldn't we wait till we get home?"

The blonde didn't say a word she just shook her head as best she could and continued to kiss and suck Rachel's soft skin on her neck. Quinn finally pulled away, and slyly smiled admiring the hickey that she had left in her lips wake.

"Santana just proposed...I'd rather have you all to myself in here, without hearing them."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She most definitely didn't want their moans mixing with moans that belonged to their friends. The blonde's lips found their way back to Rachel's and she captured them in a lip bruising, yet passionate kiss. Quinn lowered her fingers which had still been residing on Rachel's midriff. The blonde growled, as she met Rachel's waistband. The one day Rachel had decided to wear pants instead of a skirt, was the day Quinn wanting nothing more than to slide her fingers up the skirt, past the panties and into her girlfriend. The blonde began to pull on the button, and with much force and annoyance she finally popped the button open.

"Impatient baby?"

"Yes, I want you so much..." Quinn's voice was husky and rough and it made Rachel shudder.

She quickly unzipped the jeans, the sound echoing in the small elevator. Rachel moaned, knowing what was coming next. "I love you." Quinn said her voice still husky and full of want, need and most of all lust. She trailed the two fingers that had been brushing against Rachel's abdomen down, and into her panties. Rachel gasped loudly and leaned her head back as Quinn's fingers came into contact with her wet folds.

"Oh god..." Rachel moaned. Quinn's fingers danced around, gently circling the brunette's clit and rubbing it between her fingers. She leaned forward her lips coming close to Rachel's ear. The brunette shivered as she felt Quinn's heavy breaths against the shell of her ear. The blonde lowered her fingers, and circled her entrance.

"Please Quinn...I-I need you." Rachel begged feeling like the teasing was just too much to handle. Quinn just simply nodded and entered her with two fingers, without a warning. Rachel let out a low moan and began to work her hips, as Quinn thrusted the fingers in and out of her.

"Faster..." Rachel pleaded. Quinn did as the brunette wished and quickened the pace. Rachel's hips buckled with every thrust and Quinn positioned one of her hands underneath Rachel's leg, near her ass. She helped the girl as she held the leg, which slowly wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Fuck!" Rachel yelled, the profanity in itself made Quinn wetter then she already was, her own center beginning to throb. Quinn curled her fingers, searching for Rachel's G-spot, as she heard a loud moan and a gasp she knew she had found it.

Quinn moaned and whispered a "fuck" as Rachel's nails began to grip her shoulders, digging into the soft skin. She knew she would have marks tomorrow but she didn't care, she kept her focus on pleasuring Rachel and stroked the inside of her, with her fingers.

"Oh god...Quinn..." Rachel moaned. Her inner walls began to tighten around Quinn's fingers and the blonde slowed down her pace, helping ease the girl into her orgasm. Rachel's nails gripped harder into Quinn's back as she began to shudder. She released a loud moan, and whispered Quinn's name as she began to come down from her high.

"Quinn that was..." the diva trailed off and the blonde just nodded.

"I know baby."

Just as Rachel was about to switch their positions there was a loud man's voice, and they instantly broke apart. "Hello, can you hear me!" the man had a deep and professional voice and Rachel rolled her eyes and slammed her head against the elevator wall, instantly regretting it after she felt her head begin to hurt.

"I knew pressing the emergency stop button wouldn't be beneficial to us." Rachel mumbled.

"Hello, can you hear me?" he repeated.

"Yes!" both girls said at the same time, frustrated.

"Okay well my names Jason and I'm a firefighter. We got the call that the elevator was stuck, we're going to get you out okay?"

"This is definitely the worst timing." Rachel mumbled, still wanting to take Quinn right then and there.

Quinn just laughed and placed a gentle yet lingering kiss on the brunette's lips.

xxxxx

The next morning Quinn stretched in her bed, the sheets rubbing up against the tender scratches on her back, caused from the night before. She smiled at the memory and looked over to see the other side of the bed empty, but she could hear the water from the shower and knew that's where Rachel was. She continued to stretch and hissed as the pain worsened.

"What the hell did you do to my back Berry?" Quinn whispered to herself. It didn't help her sensitive skin that once they finally got out of the elevator and back home, they didn't halt in their activities and Rachel gripped onto Quinn's back every time pleasure came over her.

Quinn slowly got up out of bed and grabbed her robe, which was hanging on a hook near the bed. She slowly put it on. As she made her way to the shower, to surprise her girlfriend there was a loud knock on the front door that echoed through the apartment. The blonde was trying decided whether she should ignore it and head into the bathroom, or actually get the door.

She heard the shower turn off and she huffed, upset because she missed her chance. She headed out of her room and walked into the family room, where Santana and Brittany were snuggled up against one another on the couch watching cartoons.

"Aren't you going to get the door?"

"You're off your ass get it yourself; I'm too busy with my fiancé."

"She said yes!" Quinn asked happily and excitedly.

The knock came again and Quinn rolled her eyes. "One second!" she yelled, at the person on the other side of the door.

"So do you know when the big day is?"

"In a few weeks Quinnie! San said I got to pick the date, and I wanted to get married as soon as possible. But Sanny said we couldn't get married today, which is what I wanted so we have to wait a few weeks. I also called everyone from glee club, and they are all flying in! Santana told me you're her maid of honour; we all have so much stuff to do!"

"I can hardly wait..." Santana mumbled.

Brittany smiled. "I'm going to ask Rachel to be my bride's maid, or maid of honour. I'm not sure how this works Sanny, I understand that if I was a guy it'd be a best man but-"

"its fine sweetie, we get it-the midget is going to be your bride's maid."

Quinn laughed and walked towards the door. She swung it open and a young man with a large smile on his face caught her attention. "Oh my god it's been forever!" Quinn said loudly before throwing herself into his arms.

"This is one greeting I could get use to Fabray." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

...

_**A/N: The smut was tame, but I wanted it that way... Now I shall get ready to run from your pitchforks and torches, because I left you with a cliff-hanger. Just remember what I said before, avoid the nose! **_


	18. Chapter 18: Kurt

_**A/N: Since in 'It's You' Kurt never actually left McKinley, like in the show he never met Blaine. But I love them together so I'm introducing beloved Blaine in this chapter, and obviously they met differently. **_

_**A/N#2: I'm sorry for the wait, but I had some "family issues" to deal with and it's been a sad and difficult time. Also the writing for this chapter may not be the best, because it was hard to focus but I wanted to bring you an update. **_

...

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she backed out of the hug. Kurt smiled at her, he had already been on the plane to New York to visit Quinn (it was a surprise) when Santana had texted him that she needed his help designing some wedding dresses. So he continued his travel from LA to New York to not only see his best friend, but help out two other girls who seemed to be considered friends.

"Well I was on my way to surprise you with a visit and Santana had called while I was on the plane, and now I suppose I'm here to visit my best friend and make two wedding dresses."

"Well I'm glad to see you, I missed you." Quinn said with a smile. Her gaze shifted and that's when she noticed a cute guy, standing a few feet behind Kurt. "Who's your friend?"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Well Fabray why don't you let me in and I'll introduce everyone."

The blonde blushed. "Right, come in. I'll be right back I need to get dressed." As she remembered she was standing at the door in a bath robe. "Just make yourself at home."

Kurt and the mystery guy walked into the apartment. Kurt placed their bags near the front door, and shut it loudly before walking further into the apartment.

"Never thought you two would be getting married." He stated, as he walked toward an arm chair. The other guy, who looked confident yet a little shy followed him, and sat in another empty chair.

...

"Hey babe, was someone at the door?" Rachel asked, just as Quinn walked into the bedroom.

"Kurt made a surprise visit, and he brought someone." The blonde winked and walked towards the closet. She hummed to herself as she tried to pick out an outfit. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her stomach, she sighed in contentment and Rachel smiled as she leaned her chin on the blonde's shoulder. Ever since the previous night when Santana purposed she couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it would be to spend the rest of her life with Rachel Berry.

"Sounds exciting! Oh maybe he has a boyfriend!" Rachel said excitedly from her position behind Quinn. The blonde just smiled and continued to look through her clothes.

"You should wear your tight skinny jeans...I like those jeans." Rachel said, as she slipped her fingers inside of Quinn's bathrobe.

"Rach..."

"You should also wear that really tight black shirt that hugs you perfectly, the one with New York scribbled across it." The brunette licked her lips subconsciously.

She began to dip her fingers lower, running them down the blonde's lower abdomen. "R-Rachel, we can't do this now..." her breath hitched and Rachel knew by the husky tone that her girlfriend was already turned on. She slipped her fingers lower and Quinn gasped.

"Rachel..." the blonde-as much as she didn't want to-found Rachel's hand and slowly brought it out of her robe.

"Kurt's here...remember?"

Rachel sighed and dethatched herself from the blonde. "This is really unfair; Santana and Brittany can entertain him for 15 minutes. I want you now..."

Quinn's lips curved upward into a smile. "Baby you know that it takes us longer than 15 minutes..."

"But that's because I can't help but get caught up in you..." the brunette said, her voice was husky, yet soft and her eyes were darkened with lust.

"mhmm" Quinn let out, not able to say much of anything.

"You're lucky Kurt's here...but tonight, you're all mine." Rachel whispered. She stepped away from Quinn causing the girl to swallow hard a few times and compose herself. Rachel smiled, satisfied with Quinn's reaction and she quickly hurried out of the room to greet their guests.

"Rachel!" Kurt practically squealed as the girl walked into the family room. She let out a soft laugh and walked over to him.

"Hello Kurt, it's so nice to see you."

Kurt smile and stood up out of the chair, he wrapped his arms around Rachel's petite frame and smile into the hug. The hug didn't last long; he pulled back-his hands still on Rachel's arms. He looked into her eyes, and noticed a little trace of sadness.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel shook her head, "We'll talk later. Right now I want to know who this attractive guy is."

Just as if on cue Quinn walked into the family room, making every one accounted for. "Do you guys want something to drink? We have coffee, beer, juice, pop, tea and whatever else."

"We'll have some coffee." Kurt said, still not being able to wipe the smile from his face.

"Two beers over here!" Santana yelled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You live here; you can get off your ass and get them yourself."

"I hate you." Santana mumbled.

"I hate you more."

Kurt leaned closer to Rachel and whispered, "Do they always act like that?"

The diva shook her head. "Not as of late, but personally I think Quinn is starting to dislike this living arrangement. Santana seems to always expect too much from her. She acts as if this is her place, and not mine and Quinn's place."

"That sounds like Santana."

Kurt and Rachel laughed.

"So are you going to introduce us Hummel?" Quinn said as she brought over their coffee's she gently handed Kurt his, and as she handed the mystery guy his coffee she sent him a soft, welcoming smile.

Quinn walked over to the other couch and sat down; Rachel followed and sat beside her. She naturally leaned into her girlfriend and slipped her arm around Quinn's stomach.

"Yes, everyone this is Blaine. Blaine this is..." he raised his finger and pointed to each one. "..Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany are the ones getting married, although I predict that these two over here will follow soon enough."

"Nice to meet you and congratulations." Blaine said.

"Well what do you know, he knows how to talk." Santana said, staring Blaine in the eyes. Brittany pulled on Santana's sleeve and frowned.

"Sanny be nice."

"So, Blaine is it? How'd you and my boy Hummel meet?"

Kurt leaned over in his seat towards Blain and smiled at him. "Don't let Santana intimidate you."

"I'm not intimidated Kurt." The boy laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Santana smirked. "Hurry up gay boy we don't have all day."

Blaine sat his coffee down on the coffee table and decided to pay his attention to Rachel and Quinn instead of the snotty Latina.

"I'm a performer, and I needed a suit for an award ceremony I was supposed to attend. I heard great things about this guy named Kurt Hummel, and everyone I knew was praising his work. So I took my friends recommendations and went into his shop, and asked him if he could design a suit for me, nothing special just relatively simple. We got to talking, and I couldn't stay away. I found an excuse to return everyday and we just kind of hit it off."

"That's cute." Rachel said, she leaned closer into Quinn and the blonde leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"What about you guys, how did you meet?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he face palmed-literally. "You did not just ask that."

"Was it a bad question, I'm missing something aren't I?"

Everyone laughed and Brittany shook her head. "Quinn gets upset when she talks about her past with Rachel, but me and Santana have known each other since kindergarten, and in middle school we began to experiment with each other. She did this really cool thing with her tongue and-"

"Britt!"

"Yeah Sanny?"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

Brittany shrugged not really understanding what the big deal was, but she granted her fiancé's wishes.

Blaine smiled and laughed, he looked toward the other blonde, who was relatively quiet, curiosity getting the best of him. Quinn knew he wanted a story, and she knew the day would come where she would have to talk about how she and Rachel met, and how they became a couple. But thinking about it just made her feel uneasy.

"Rach and I...use to hate each other, or so it seemed. I-I use to torment her, call her names and slushie her. I realized that I did those things because I always felt a strong pull to her, but I was also jealous of her. I guess I hurt her because of those reasons, and I thought hiding behind anger was better than letting my feelings for her show." Quinn's voice was wavering and Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Mr. Schuester our Glee instructor took the glee club to Paris, and I assumed Quinn couldn't hold her feelings back anymore, because we ended up together. Even with all the bullying she put me through, I could never hate her. I always wondered why, because most of the time you'd hate the person that would drag you through hell but there was always something about Quinn..." Rachel finished, sparing Quinn.

"That's...interesting." Blaine whispered.

"Anyway, who's up for going out to dinner tonight, my treat?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"I think we'd love to." Rachel said.

"Definitely, we gotz an engagement to celebrate!" Santana said, actually excited about it.

Quinn got pulled back into her thoughts; there was a lot she had been thinking about. She was trying to plan out her own proposal for the brunette she was in love with. She had a plan and knew exactly when she was going to do it. She just needed a little help from Kurt. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Rachel gently elbowed her.

"You okay?"

The blonde smiled and pulled Rachel closer to her. "I'm more than okay." The blonde jumped as she felt the vibration from her phone, which was shoved in her pocket. She managed to pull it out without letting go of Rachel and sighed as she looked at who was calling.

"Puck, what do you want?"

"Shelby needs me to babysit Beth tonight, and since she trusts us with getting to know her I'm stuck doing it. But unfortunately my mom's coming into town with my little sister and I can't take care of Beth. I asked Tommy but he can't do it, Quinn I need you to watch her."

"Puck do you realize you just rambled as bad as Berry does?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here Quinn." Rachel said, sending a playful glare to her girlfriend.

"Whatever, can you watch her or not."

"Puck I have plans tonight, Kurt's in town and we're going out to celebrate Santana and Brittany's engagement."

"So? Go to a family restaurant and bring Beth with you. I let you stay at my house for two damn weeks, you owe me.

"Fine, I'll watch her. What time are you dropping her off?"

"In about an hour, see you soon baby mama. I love you for this."

"Hey, I thought you already loved me!"

"That's beside the point babe. See you soon."

Quinn sighed and shut her phone. "I'm going to kill Puckerman."

"What's up sweetie?" Rachel asked, and then gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. Quinn relaxed and a small blush filled her cheeks.

"I have to watch Beth tonight..."

Kurt gushed. "I haven't seen her yet! I remember you telling me you have been spending a lot of time with her. Oh, you'll have to bring her along."

Blaine cleared his throat, obviously confused. "Who's Beth?"

Quinn swallowed thickly and locked eyes with Kurt's new boyfriend. "My daughter."

"Oh, you have a kid?"

The blonde nodded. "Had her when I was 16...it was a drunken mistake but now that she's in my life I wouldn't take that back."

"Guess we will have to find somewhere good to eat, that's kid friendly." Blaine said, he sent Quinn a smile and the blonde was beginning to warm up to him quickly.

"Damn Q this sucks, I love Beth and everything but how am I going to get my drink on when we have a toddler glued to our sides."

"Sorry S, we'll just have to go out for drinks another night."

"Fine Tubbers but you owe me."

"Whatever."


	19. Chapter 19: Just A Filler

_**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update, I kind of got stuck with this story and sidetracked, by another one I'm going to be posting really soon. Updates won't be as frequent as they were before, because now things are kind of busy. But hopefully you still want to read this story, which needs to come to its end soon :) this is just a filler chapter. **_

_**A/N#2: Next chapter will be a little bit of a time skip, and it will be the wedding and another special thing ;)**_

...

A slim, blonde haired, blue eyed waitress led the group to a table. Quinn carried Beth as they walked towards it.

"Is this table good enough?" The waitress asked, she locked eyes with Quinn and anyone would think Quinn was a beauty, and the waitress wasn't discrete in checking the blonde out. Rachel sent her a simple glare and grabbed onto Quinn's free hand, that wasn't stuck under Beth for support. The blonde laced their fingers and the waitress tore her eyes away and still waited for someone to answer her.

"This table is fine." Quinn mumbled.

The waitress nodded and handed them their menus, Rachel took Quinn's seen as she had her hands full.

"So how old is she?" the waitress, whose name was Jenn according to her name tag, asked.

"I'm almost 3." Beth said and stuck up 3 fingers, or attempted to, with a smile on her face. She loved being the center of attention and sometimes even though it's impossible Quinn saw a lot more of Rachel in her little girl, then herself. But she was raised by Rachel's mom so it made sense, but the blonde still loved thinking that way.

Kurt smiled his giddy smile and reached to take Beth from Quinn. "She's so cute; I absolutely love this little girl!" Kurt said, in a very happy tone. Quinn allowed the man to take Beth from her and she sighed in relief when the feeling came back into her arm.

"She's cute, you girls must be proud." Jenn said, her eyes shifted from Quinn to Rachel and back to the blonde.

"Actually I'm not-"

"Very proud." Quinn said smiling. She just wanted the damn waitress to go away. She got her wish as Jenn nodded and walked away. Rachel turned to her girlfriend and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"You're a huge part of Beth's life, and you're as much as her mother as Shelby and I. Besides I wanted her to leave, she was annoying me."

Rachel laughed and then looked at Quinn with serious eyes. She pulled on the blonde's hand; they were still standing close to their table while everyone was sitting down. Kurt had settled Beth in, and he took a seat beside the little girl, with Blaine beside him and then Brittany. Santana had decided to sit on the other side of Beth, she may not admit it but she loved the little girl. In fact spending time with Beth made her think about kids. Brittany sent the Latina a small loving smile and Santana returned one.

"Do you ever think about our future...together?" Rachel whispered.

"All the time..."

Rachel smiled and leaned up and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Me too." With that she pulled the blonde with her and they took their seats at the table. Quinn sat beside Santana and Rachel on the other side of Quinn.

The table fell into comfortable conversation; of course Kurt was ignoring everybody as he focused all his attention of Beth. The waitress soon returned and looked at them, her eyes settling on Quinn a little longer then they should.

"What can I get you guys?"

They all slowly ordered, obviously the woman was not very good at her job because she had to ask most of them to repeat it.

"Just get her a kid's meal." Santana said after she tore her eyes away from the kids menu. The waitress nodded, flipped her pad of paper and walked away with a heavy sigh.

"So Kurt how's life down in California?"

"Amazing, but I have great news!"

"Well spit it out rainbow flag, I don't want to listen to you all night." Santana grumbled, as she held onto one of Beth's toys and played with the little girl. Beth had been carrying a small doll with her everywhere she went, and Santana especially loved it, and found it cute.

"I'm opening up a shop here in New York!"

Quinn's eyes widened and she wanted to jump out of her seat and tackle him with a hug but she decided against it, not only would she look ridiculous but she didn't know what else he was going to say.

"Does that mean you're moving to New York?" Rachel asked, sounding hopeful.

"Well, my partner for my business, Greg who helped me open the shops I do have across California has made a deal with me. He's decided to take those over, and leave me in charge with the New York stores. So to answer your question, yes I will be moving to New York."

Everyone smiled in cheer and Brittany yelled something about visiting the ducks in celebration, which Santana made everyone agree to.

"So Quinn do you and Rachel want to help us look for apartments tomorrow?" Blaine asked, finally speaking up.

"Actually...I kind of wanted to talk to Kurt privately so do you mind if I just go?" Quinn asked, earning a confused glance from Rachel.

"I just need to talk to him about some stuff." She looked at Kurt, and narrowed her eyes and he got the message.

"Yeah no problem." He said.

"Hey kiddo, don't throw food!" Santana said, breaking the awkwardness as Beth threw a chicken strip at her. The Latina laughed and threw it back, which Beth just repeated her earlier action.

"I swear Santana is like a child." Kurt whispered.

"I heard that."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Stop throwing the food, unless you guys want to get kicked out. San you're supposed to be setting a good example."

"Oh shut it Tubbers."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nope, nothing has changed."

_::The Next Day::_

"What about this apartment, it's the tenth one we've looked at today. Please tell me it's good?" Blaine begged, already getting fed up with his indecisive boyfriend, and his boyfriend's best friend who has turned her nose up at every apartment.

"I like it." Kurt said as he trailed his finger along the counter.

"It's nice; the last one seems to be the one apparently." Quinn said, and sent a soft smile Kurt's way. She gently grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to look at the bedrooms.

"I like these rooms, oh my god they are so big!" he said as he looked around the one room.

"Kurt..."

The boy turned around swiftly at the tone of Quinn's voice and caught her eyes with his. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to propose to Rachel..."

The boy, who was walking closer to the blonde in case she needed to be comforted, stopped dead in his tracks.

"What!"

"You heard me..."

"This is so exciting Quinn, granted I never thought you'd be marrying Rachel Berry but this is great! When are you going to propose?"

"That's a secret; I don't need you shooting me knowing smiles or the secret getting back to Rachel. You're a gossip queen Kurt, you're lucky I even told you as much as I did."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. "You're not being fair Fabray, I've kept all of your secrets." His eyes suddenly went wide. "Do you have a ring?"

Quinn sighed, and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I have a ring yes, I talked to my mom on the phone the other day..."

"Wait, you told your mom?"

The blonde nodded. "She was cool when I came out, and she really has changed since my father left, so she deserves to know. She got excited and told me she was proud of me, for following my heart instead of marrying someone that I didn't love, just to keep up appearances, and keep my parents proud. She sent me my grandmother's old wedding ring..."

"I can't believe you're going to get married, then again it's more believable then Santana and Brittany, I never thought Santana would tie the knot."

Quinn smiled. "I just thought I'd tell you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had the guts to tell Rachel how I felt in the first place. That is why I want you to stand beside me as a maid of honour or best man or whatever you want to call yourself." The blonde laughed and a faint blush filled her cheeks.

"Quinn Fabray I would be honoured! Oh my god we have so many things to do!" he tackled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Kurt...I need to breath."

He slowly let go and looked into her eyes. "Sorry."

"Just relax...I haven't even asked and we don't know if she'll say yes."

"Sweetie she will say yes, trust me I know this..."

Kurt bit his lip, remembering why Rachel was upset when he asked her what was wrong when she barged into the family room, excited to see him when they arrived.

_"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, as him and Rachel waited in the family room. Puck had just dropped off Beth and everyone was getting ready for their dinner and Quinn was busying herself with Beth. _

_The brunette nodded. "She's amazing isn't she?" Rachel stared at Quinn and watched her as she helped Beth put on her coat. _

_ "She is...now why did you seem so upset earlier; you said you'd tell me later, so spill." _

_ "I wasn't upset per say, I was a little jealous..."_

_ "Of what?" _

_They continued to watch the moment between Beth and Quinn play out and Rachel's smile stretched as the blonde gently placed a kiss on Beth's nose. _

_ "Brittany and Santana, I kind of wish it was Quinn and I getting married. But I'm not going to be the one to ask, because I don't want to push. Also the more I see her with Beth, the more I want to start a family, but that I am definitely too young for. But I know I'm not too young to marry her..."_

_ "You're upset because Quinn hasn't proposed yet?" _

_ "Sad isn't it?" _

_Kurt rolled his eyes and gently took her hand in his. "When she does, I'm sure it will be amazing. But I think the reason you want it so bad is because Santana proposed to Brittany. Don't rush it Rachel."_

_ The brunette sighed and nodded her head. "Hey you guys ready?" Quinn's voice broke into their moment and Rachel jumped, forgetting that Quinn was close by helping Beth. _

_ Kurt and Rachel exchanged a look, and walked toward the door to put on their jackets. _

"How could you possibly know that?"

Kurt swallowed thickly. "She loves you, and it is obvious she isn't going anywhere. She will say yes, I just know."

Quinn smiled and playfully shoved him.

"Sweetie seriously you should know I'm always right by now."

"Whatever, let's check out the rest of the apartment."


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Chapter

_**A/N: Last Chapter. I'm not proud of this story, I enjoyed writing 'It's You' more, but regardless I'd say it's alright. I'm actually glad it's done because I was getting writers block towards this story, but thanks for reading, reviewing and all that stuff :)**_

...

"This dress makes me look fat Hummel!" Santana yelled, in a small room where she was getting into a wedding dress. Of course they had to travel to get married, thanks to the laws preventing them to do so in New York. Right now they were in New Hampshire, to legally tie the knot. But that didn't bother her, they had finally found a church and a pastor with an open mind, and as she stood in the back of the church in her dress she cringed. The dress was beautiful and Quinn kept reassuring her but the Latina was nervous, and that was obvious.

"Santana it fits your form perfectly. You're just overreacting. Take some deep breaths."

"I wonder how Rachel and Brittany are doing in the next room. I bet you that Brittany looks sexy, and I look like a poodle!"

Brittany had made Rachel her bridesmaid, and Blaine and Rachel were with Brittany while Quinn and Kurt had to deal with Santana's freak out.

"Would you relax, you don't look like a damn poodle. You look gorgeous and Brittany will have trouble keeping her hands off of you. Now just relax while I do some finishing touches on your hair." Kurt said. Santana raised her hand to touch her long flowing hair, which Kurt was putting waves through. He slapped her hand away and Santana glared. Kurt could see it in the mirror and he just shook his head.

"Don't ever touch me again Hummel if you know what's good for you."

"You know what Santana you don't scare me you never have. I also know you wouldn't put a hand on me, so therefore your threat doesn't work."

Quinn laughed from the chair she was sitting on and Santana turned to look at her. "Shut up Blondie, when you're in my position you'll be freaking out even more."

"I don't deny that, but really San you look amazing, stop freaking out. I'm sure Brittany looks beautiful too. Shouldn't you be worried about getting married, and not how you look?"

"Are you kidding I'm excited about getting married, in fact I'm looking forward to the honeymoon." Santana said, and sent her friend a wink. "Beside's you should be just as excited, you and Berry have the whole house to yourselves for a week, when we're in Hawaii."

"You better thank Rachel for paying for that trip. She may be on Broadway but she's not made of money. Oh and about the apartment..."

"I know, Britt and I will look for a place when we get back. We'll be married now and I don't want you guys cramping my style, that and Kurt told me you're going to propose."

"Kurt!"

"What! She told you, it was only fair." He said, and laughed unable to control himself. The wide eyed look on Quinn's face wasn't helping.

"You guys suck." Was the only thing the blonde mumbled in return.

...

Santana and Brittany kissed after their vows, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Quinn took a glance at Rachel who looked absolutely smitten by everything. Santana and Brittany began to walk away, both excited for the next part that's about to come. Quinn met up with Rachel, and walked down the aisle beside her as they too left. The rest of the wedding party followed.

"One day this will be us..." Quinn whispered, leaning down so she could whisper it in her ear.

Rachel's heart began to pound against her rib cage, from her girlfriend's words, and her now spoken promise.

They filed into the reception area, and took their seats at the wedding party table. They were both upset because the two brides were in the center, and since Rachel had been a part of Brittany's party and Quinn was a apart of Santana's they were on opposite sides of the big table.

Quinn smirked, and leaned over slightly. "Rach..." she whispered, the rest of the table ignored them.

"Yes?" the brunette also leaned forward, wanting to make eye contact.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Once they returned to their hotel room, Rachel was more than happy to get out of her bridesmaids dress. She stripped it off quickly and wasted no time in slipping on some sweat pants and a tank top.

"I hate this dress." Rachel mumbled, throwing the dress in the trash bin. Quinn smirked from the other side of the room.

"I think you looked cute."

Rachel's eyebrow raised and she glanced over at her girlfriend who was still wearing her dress. Rachel thought Quinn had looked stunning even if the dress was ugly.

"I'd say you look pretty cute yourself..." Rachel slowly made her way to the blonde a certain glint in her eye that Quinn knew well. "...but I wouldn't choose to use the word cute, more like sexy."

"Oh really?" Quinn arched her eyebrow, a glint in her own eyes, which were full of lust, want and love.

Rachel snaked herself around Quinn from behind and pulled the blonde's back against her chest. Quinn moaned at the feel, she loved when Rachel was in power, it was rare but regardless she loved it. Rachel's soft lips connected with the shell of the blonde's ear and she placed a gentle kiss there before whispering in her ear.

"I want you so much right now..."

Quinn leaned back into the touch, her eyes closed gently and she inhaled the scent of Rachel that was wafted around her. "I'm yours for the taking babe."

Rachel's lips curved into a flirtatious smile and she whispered "good" before pulling away slightly and placing her fingers on the zipper at the back of Quinn's dress. She leisurely unzipped it, not wanting to rush. Rachel never complained about their sex life but she had missed their gentle and soft times. The ones where they didn't need to rush, and weren't as heated because they just wanted to feel.

As Quinn's skin came into view she licked her lips subconsciously and gently grazed her fingers-from her free hand-down the now exposed skin. Goosebumps were left in her fingers wake, and that caused Rachel to smile. The blonde shivered and bit her bottom lip, trying not to beg Rachel to just touch her. Once the zipper was fully down Rachel leaned forward and gently brushed her fingers up Quinn's arms, causing the girl to shiver. Rachel smiled at the effect she had. She brought her soft, yet plump lips to Quinn's shoulder and gently kissed the skin, she was beginning to praise these dresses for having thin and tiny straps. She slowly shifted and brought her lips to the other girl's shoulder, leaving a soft and gentle kiss there too.

Slowly she slipped the straps down Quinn's arms, and soon the dress fell to the ground and pooled around Quinn's feet, leaving the blonde girl completely naked, minus some skimpy lingerie on her lower half. Rachel however took it all in from behind, and ravelled in the fact that Quinn was braless. She placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and turned her around so they were face to face. Rachel gave her a soft and warm smile and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. Their eyes connected and Rachel's dark orbs were filled with so many emotions that Quinn thought she could be possibly drowning. And yet she never felt happier then to be drowning, as long as it was in nothing but Rachel.

"I don't think I can actually verbalize how much I love you." Rachel whispered as she tenderly caressed Quinn's cheek, causing the blonde's eyes to flutter closed. Quinn had no reply, she really didn't. There was nothing she could say in that moment because the only thing she wanted was to _feel_ Rachel's love, not hear it in words because feelings can't be expressed through them. The brunette's hands were exploring, yet not fully touching; they were grazing, and only enjoying the soft skin on skin contact. The brunette hooked her fingers in Quinn's panties and yanked them down, and they were quickly discarded. Rachel made it to Quinn's hand and gently pulled her toward the bed, before Quinn could react she was pushed onto the soft mattress and Rachel was quick to straddle her.

The brunette lowered herself and peppered soft lingering kisses along Quinn's neck, making the girl squirm with every touch. Her lips ventured up Quinn's jaw and finally their lips connected. Quinn felt like everything melted away, anything that was stressing her out, or that she was worried about was gone, the only thing she was focused on was Rachel. Their lips melded together and slid easily, and effortlessly. Quinn moaned as she felt Rachel's tongue slide along her bottom lip asking for entrance. The blonde moaned once again thanks to the brunette's finger's which was sliding up her abdomen and to her breast. She gently cupped it, which had caused the moan. Rachel took advantage of the blonde's parted lips and slid her tongue inside, claiming Quinn's mouth, as her territory.

The blonde's own hands fumbled, as if it was their first time all over again. She wasn't embarrassed however because her hands finally found what she was looking for and she tugged at the soft material. Rachel smiled into the kiss, loving Quinn's eagerness and need to rip the shirt off. Rachel broke the kiss and sat up and stripped her shirt off in a fast paced motion and the blonde licked her lips and her eyes raked over Rachel's bare torso, thankful that she hadn't decided to put on a bra. Quinn didn't pay much attention as Rachel stood up to quickly take off her pants. Once Rachel's naked form was before her, the blonde took it all in.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn said her eyes still focused on the brunette's body.

Rachel blushed under the attention and from the compliment. Their eyes finally locked and once again they were both caught in the rush of emotion. "Come here..." Quinn whispered and Rachel obeyed, resting herself over Quinn with her palms flat on the bed beside Quinn's shoulders, and her leg in between Quinn's.

Their lips connected and this time it was more fierce, and passionate. Love was still existent but their lust was taking over, and now pleasure was what they were both after. Rachel brought her thigh up to Quinn's center and gently pushed against it causing the blonde to moan. "Fuck..." she said, slightly out of breath feeling Rachel's soft skin against her throbbing center. Rachel released a moan of her own as she felt the slick wetness against her leg.

"You're so wet." She whispered, her voice not at that useful as she tried to catch her breath from her now continuous thrusts of her thigh against Quinn.

"It's all because of you babe." The blonde said, and her words were followed by a whimper as she felt Rachel's lips wrap around her nipple, her tongue flicked the nub which hardened instantly from the effects the brunette had on her. She quickly paid respects to the other, while still trying to keep a steady rhythm with her leg.

"Rach..." Quinn pleaded, breathless.

The brunette looked upward with her eyes, but didn't remove her mouth from the blonde's soft skin. She saw the pleading look in Quinn's unguarded eyes and shifted her lips, kissing down and along the column between Quinn's breasts. Once she got lower she kissed each hip bone gently and then looked up at Quinn before continuing down her path. The blonde simply nodded, and Rachel smiled. To give the brunette better access Quinn moved up the bed, until her head connected onto a pillow, and it gave Rachel the perfect space to access what she most desperately wanted.

Quinn's lips opened, about to say something but her thoughts were cut off, and her lips closed as Rachel's tongue dipped through her folds, and she dug her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Oh god..." she moaned, her head falling back even more, exposing her neck. Rachel didn't stop, she reached up and grabbed the blonde's hips keeping her in position, and trialed her tongue along Quinn's most private area, exploring and tasting her. She was taking it all in and she moaned herself, as it became too much.

Rachel's tongue flicked the bundle of nerves and Quinn buckled her hips, but Rachel held them down the best she could. "Fuck...Rach..." the brunette couldn't smile, but she desperately wanted to. She continued to focus on the blonde's clit, and soon began to suck on it, which resulted in Quinn gripping the sheets underneath her into balls in her hands.

"mmmm" Rachel moaned, as she gently released the bundle of nerves and gave it a final lick before dipping deeper once again. "You taste so good baby." She whispered, only taking her mouth away slightly so she could speak. Quinn's hands released the sheets and she found Rachel's hair with them and grasped it. The diva smiled and went back to work, her tongue teased the blonde's entrance now and Quinn buckled her hips, pleading for it. Rachel didn't deny and she dipped her tongue inside eliciting a moan not only from the girl underneath her, but herself as well.

"Rachel...fuck!"

The brunette experimented moving her tongue in circles inside of her girlfriend, and Quinn pulled the brunette locks she was holding onto in pure pleasure. After a few seconds she removed her tongue and Quinn winced, and her nose scrunched up in a disapproving fashion. But it didn't last long as she felt Rachel's lips on her own, their tongues connected and the blonde moaned as she tasted herself. Suddenly Rachel thrusted two finger's inside of her, and the blonde moaned loudly, not even Rachel's lips on hers could muffle the noise. The brunette's pace was fast, because Quinn was close to her edge and she didn't want the blonde to hold back.

Rachel released her lips, because all she wanted to hear were Quinn's deep, throaty moans. "Faster..." Rachel sped up and thrusted deeper as well, curling her fingers to hit the blonde's g-spot. "God fuck...yes!" Quinn said, her voice was shaky due to the heavy breathing and intense pleasure.

Rachel buried her head in the crook of Quinn's neck and sucked on the soft skin, leaving a mark. The blonde didn't care at the moment, she wasn't one for hickeys but right now Quinn couldn't complain as she felt a tightening in her abdomen and a familiar rush filled her body. Rachel felt her inner walls clamp around her fingers and she gently bit the blonde's skin and then moved her mouth towards Quinn's ear. "Come for me." Rachel whispered, and then sucked on the blonde's earlobe.

Quinn immediately finished her release thanks to Rachel's words and her whole body began to shake and Rachel moaned and watched as her girlfriend came undone below her. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

...

They were cuddled up next to each other on the warm bed; the blanket was draped on top of them. Rachel's head was leaned against Quinn's chest and she was listening to the blonde's heartbeat as it echoed in her ear.

"That was amazing..." Rachel said. She wasn't sure what time it was but they had just gone four rounds, and she was completely exhausted her own body burnt out from her intense orgasms and satisfying Quinn.

"It was..."

Quinn ran her fingers through the brown locks that were splayed out across her chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Quinn."

The blonde smiled and bent down the best to her ability and pressed her soft lips against Rachel's forehead.

"Not to ruin the moment but I just realised that we made love in a fairly nice suit and fancy hotel might I add but we are not the only ones to ever stay in this room, and I am trying not to imagine what other people have done on this bed."

Quinn laughed. "Babe please don't focus on that, besides when we got the room you requested them to bring fresh sheets, blankets, and everything else. So we're the only ones to muck up these sheets."

"How can I not focus on that? The thought is disgusting all on its own."

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at the small shelf beside the bed. It was fairly close, so she stretched her arm and if Rachel felt the movement she chose to ignore it. The blonde opened the first drawer and pulled out a small velvet box, she wasn't going to do it here, she had everything planned out but Rachel did enjoy last minute gestures of affection.

"Rach..."

"Yes?" the brunette whispered as she looked into a pair of hazel eyes that were staring down at her. As their eyes remained connected Quinn knew this was the perfect time, and if she didn't do it now she'd regret it and any other possible time wouldn't even compare. She moved her arm, and wrapped it around, the brunette just brushing Rachel's head. The box wasn't even open but she gasped, because she knew.

"Open it..." the blonde whispered, waiting for Rachel to take it out of her hands. The diva timidly took the velvet box, grazing it with her fingers before opening it. She took a deep breath and flipped it open; an elegant diamond ring was staring her in the face and Rachel's mouth opened and closed. She was speechless; Rachel Berry was actually rendered speechless. Her fingers traced over the ring and she couldn't believe it, it looked so expensive. That wasn't her concern, but she just didn't expect something this fancy. It pulled on her heart strings, and she felt a single tear fall from her eye.

"For one I thought I'd be older when I actually wanted to get married. I also thought I'd marry a guy, and live out a fake fairytale because my father wanted me to. But this right here..." she squeezed her arms around the brunette who was still in shock. "...is a real fairytale. I know we're young and I'm not rushing because I have no doubt that my future is with you Rachel."

Rachel looked up into the hazel eyes and squealed. "Quinn Fabray...I...yes!"

Quinn laughed, "I didn't even officially ask yet."

"Well then hurry up and do so, because I'm waiting."

The blonde smiled and leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. "Will you marry me?"

"I will." Rachel said, the smile almost took over her face and she shot up, changing her position and straddling the blonde. She shut the case, not wanting to put the ring on quite yet, because she had other plans. She handed Quinn the box and the blonde smiled as she reached over and sat it on the nightstand.

"Can you handle going again?" Rachel asked dipping her hand under the blanket and moving her fingers towards the blonde's center. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she nodded her breath hitching.

"Good." Rachel said a sly smile forming on her lips.


End file.
